Living Life Again
by O'MalleytheAlleyCat
Summary: AU. John decided that he wanted his sons safe so he left Dean with Bobby and Sam on the steps of CPS praying that his baby boy would have a chance at a better life. Sam is 14 and been in and out of foster homes his whole life everything is about to change though as he meets Dean at school. Child abuse and overall violence for all them. Ignore crazy author's notes in the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Main Characters:** Dean, Sam, John, and Bobby.

 **Synopsis:** After Mary's death John vows to kill whatever killed her however he loves his sons and doesn't want them to get hurt so he leaves Dean with Bobby and with the wish that Sam can have a family leaves the baby on the steps of CPS. Sam was put in foster care and after 14 years Sam and Dean meet. Sam is 14 Dean is 17 nearly 18.

* * *

Sam Delaney was 14 and after spending all 14 of those years in 16 different foster homes Sam was used to moving. This new home was a group home. Sam looked it up and down and frowned. The house was huge, rundown, and over-running with children. Sam was here because according to his last "parents" he was uncommunicative and not adjusting.

"Come one Sam, you'll want to meet your new parents."

Sam didn't respond at all to his "devil". At least that's what Sam called her. All she did was ask stupid questions and drive him to and from the foster homes. Sam wasn't real big into her as it was and he didn't like talking to people he didn't like. Her name was Samantha, that's what she asked him to call her but he since he didn't talk to her it had stopped being a problem.

Samantha smiled at him wanly. She'd given up on him a long time ago and Sam knew it.

Without saying anything more Samantha began leading the way and Sam with head bowed followed. The yard was over grown and littered with weeds and some gardening equipment. Several teenagers, all older than Sam were standing in the yard. They watched him; three girls and two boys all gauging him, seizing up the new piece of meat. Sam averted his eyes letting his hair fall like a curtain hiding his face from their view. This was definitely one of the homes he wasn't going to like. Sam stepped up the porch steps trailing behind Samantha. Peering through the window he saw several more teenagers. Stepping inside Sam was greeted by an older couple both most likely in their mid-forties.

"Hi" Samantha said her smile wide with fake niceness. The couple beamed back equally fake.

"This here is Sam" Samantha grabbed Sam by the shoulders pulling him forward and giving an affectionate squeeze. Sam barely nodded his head at the couple who both looked at each other knowingly.

"I'm Margaret Sanders" the woman said smiling at Sam.

"I'm Thomas Sanders. We know you're probably tired from the trip so Diana here will show you up to your room while we figure out the paperwork with Ms. Dowager."

Sam didn't respond and glanced apprehensively at the blonde girl who looked about 17 appear right next to his new "Parents". Diana gave him a big sugary smile that was fake in the way where the person wanted you to know it was fake. Turning around she began to walk away without a word. Sam followed her up the stairs and into a small room that had a bunk bed set and one regular bed. It was cramped and relatively clean. Diana turned around flipping her blonde hair behind her.

"The bottom is your bed, freak. Don't think about talking to me at school and stay out of my way." with a sneer the girl walked out and Sam looked after her watching the teen bounce away into a bedroom right across from his. He made a mental note to stay away from that room. Setting his backpack on the bed Sam looked around the room. Surprised he noticed a figure on the top bunk. The person suddenly swung down revealing a guy who towered above Sam. Unfortunately for Sam he didn't look as nice as Diana.

Without skipping a beat the guy grabbed Sam's backpack and began rifling through it. Sam was used to this. The foster kids with more seniority always got dibs to any new kids stuff. At least it worked that way in several homes that Sam had been in.

"Got any cigarettes?"

Sam shook his head no.

"Anything?"

Sam shook his head again. The guy threw the bag back onto the bed pulling out the apple Sam had in his bag. He bit into it and then sat down on the bed himself. Critical blue eyes that were bloodshot looked Sam over.

"How many?"

"Fifteen"

The guy raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"Hell, what'd ya do? Stab your first parents?"

Throwing the half eaten apple onto the bed the kid hopped back onto the bed.

"Name's Collin, stay out of my way bitch"

Sam shrugged his shoulders and peered out the window to see Samantha pull away in her pretty new lexus. Biting his lip he headed back downstairs.

Margaret and Thomas stood there to greet him. They didn't invite him to sit so that meant it would be a short talk. Margaret smiled again. It was absolutely sickening to Sam.

"All the kids we have here are around your age. In fact Sam you're the youngest so feel free to ask any of your brothers and sisters for help. We know it must be hard being in so many homes so in this house we try to give everybody their own space."

Sam knew what that meant. It was the really nice way of saying that they didn't want to be bothered and that as long as they didn't catch you and nobody else did they didn't care what you did. Sam nodded and started to siddle away. Margaret stopped him though.

"Ms. Dowager told us about your struggles. If you ever need someone to talk to come to me alright honey."

Sam didn't respond merely staring at the ground.

"We have seven kids here. Eight now that you've joined. Diana is 17, she's one of the oldest. You share a room with Collin he's 16 and Bartholomew he's also 16. The others should be outside they're Elizabeth, Roger, Michelle, and Addilyn they're all between the ages 16 and 17. If you need anything they'll all be willing to help"

Sam nodded and retreated upstairs. He'd been here less than an hour and he knew he was going to hate it. Hopefully school was going to be a little bit better.

* * *

Dean Winchester had just moved back in with Bobby and was starting his senior year of high school. School was what he considered a complete waste of time. He'd grown up with Bobby learning about what a hunter was and though not intensively taught he knew the basics of being a hunter. When he was 15 his dad, the person who he hated the most yet wanted nothing more than to get to know had reappeared in his life ready to be a dad. It seemed the man had killed a demon responsible for his mother's death. Dean had agreed and for two years he had set out with his dad. Two years was enough and after an explosive last few months the two figured out that Dean wanted the stability of Bobby's house and John had brokenly gone back asking to be able to at least stay with them there.

Dean acquiesced and was now going back to school. It was like starting all over. He learned about what happened to his mom and he learned that he had a baby brother. That had been the center of the fall out and fighting between John and Dean. Dean couldn't understand how his dad could abandon one of his kids. How could his dad really love him if he could've just as easily been the younger of the two. Now he didn't have a brother. It was just another person he wouldn't get to have in his life.

Pulling up in his impala Dean smirked at the looks he got from all the kids. He pulled in and hopped out taking with him his small barely furnished backpack. Sauntering up the steps of the school Dean grimaced to himself. He'd helped face down monsters with his dad in the last two years but somehow none of that ever completely prepared him for starting fresh at a new high school.

* * *

Sam wasn't particularly excited for the first day of school and considering how it was going he was pretty sure high school was going to suck for the rest of the time he was here. Standing in front of him were two boys, both of them Juniors the kind with the hardcore addictions and they of course had seen Sam and immediately honed in on him. Sam had yet to hit his growth spurt and with being so quiet and reclusive, his eyes never making contact for the most part with people they figured he was a decent target. Sam tried to go around them he really did. He tried to ignore them as to avoid any contact but high school was unforgiving and before Sam knew it he was being slammed up against a locker.

"Hey freshman. Got any cash?"

Sam furiously shook his head no eyes downcast so as not to look at them. The other guy leaned in closer and yanked Sam's backpack from off of him dumping the contents on the floor. He didn't have much in it really just two notebooks a few pencils and a binder.

"He ain't got shit"

The other one relinquished his hold on Sam starting to turn to go but then whipped around and punched Sam across the face. Everything went black for a few seconds and Sam noticed he was on the floor looking up he saw the two disappear around the corner while other kids walked right by as if nothing had happened.

"Hey are you alright?" Sam's head whipped around to find the source of the voice. Sam saw the hand first, one extended to offer help, and then he looked up wide eyed at some tough looking guy wearing a leather jacket and boots. He looked a lot scarier then the first two. Easily pulling him to his feet the guy looked him over worry in his eyes.

"Whoever got you they popped you pretty well, you've got a nice bloody nose."

Sam put his hand up in surprise feeling his nose and sure enough there was a steady stream of blood. Bending down the guy began picking up Sam's stuff and putting it back in his bag. Standing back up the guy looked at him again.

"We can head to the bathroom to get you cleaned up."

Sam nodded and dumbly followed this guy towards the bathroom.

"My names Dean by the way. I forgot to ask but what's yours"

Dean. Sam liked that name and he smiled a little bit. The guy turned around again surprising Sam. He looked concerned. Sam frowned and turned around thinking that Dean was looking at something behind him. He turned back around bewildered not knowing what Dean was looking at.

"You got a name right?"

Sam blushed. That's why he'd turned around. He felt stupid. They turned into the bathroom and Dean pulled some papertowels out of the dispenser and handed them to Sam who put them over his nose. Dean grabbed a few more and got them wet this time. He began to wipe the blood off the front of Sam's shirt.

"Sam"

Dean looked up at the kid.

"What?"

"My names Sam"

* * *

This first chapter is pretty low key for now but don't worry things will escalate.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thank you to those of you who are reading.

 **Warnings:** This will contain mentions of child abuse, rape( and yes I said it, noncon doesn't cut it. Rape is nothing less.). There will be some language but not horribly so. Any rape or sex scenes will not be explicit. There will be violence it will also not be very explicit.

 **Main Characters:** Sam, Dean, John, Bobby.

 **Synopsis:** After Mary's death John vows to kill whatever killed her however he loves his sons and doesn't want them to get hurt so he leaves Dean with Bobby and with the wish that Sam can have a family leaves the baby on the steps of CPS. Sam was put in foster care and after 14 years Sam and Dean meet. Sam is 14 Dean is 17 nearly 18.

* * *

Sam didn't really see Dean after that sure he had two classes with him, Algebra 2 and Pottery/Ceramics. But Dean didn't approach him. Sam stopped caring after two weeks. He appreciated what the guy had done for him but he'd made it clear that he had just been helping out. Sam kept getting bullied, not as brutally mainly little shoves and some nasty words all which Sam was used to. He was quiet and didn't say a word. Back at the Sander's life wasn't much better. Bartholomew, or Puke as he preferred to be called wasn't any nicer than Collin had been and both liked to rough him up. He settled into a basic schedule of hiding out in the tree in the back yard of the Sander's house where none of the other foster kids followed him. At school he hid in the library reading.

"Hey, little brat"

Sam looked down to see Elizabeth glaring up at him from the beneath the tree.

"The Sander's are holding family council."

Family council was something that the Sander's couple required them to have once a week for half an hour. They usually asked a few questions about the week and then gave a quick run down of their own schedule. Margaret had recently gotten cancer. She'd fought it off five years ago but was having a relapse so usually the schedule included a rundown of the doctors visits.

Elizabeth walked off not waiting for Sam to come down. Setting his book in a ziploc baggie Sam placed it in a nook in the tree. He'd quickly found that books weren't very safe in the house especially in his bedroom.

Slipping down Sam ran inside the house surprised to see everybody seated at the various couches, the Sander's themselves were on the love seat facing everybody else. Sam glanced around nervously before sitting down between Michelle and Addilyn. Once seated the Sanders began to talk.

"I know that you are all aware of Margaret's condition. Tomorrow she'll be starting chemotherapy."

Silence fell over the room in what was a serious mood. Serious to the young adults because the Sanders would probably both be a lot more irritable and difficult to deal with.

"With this we hope you will all be mature young adults and give her the consideration anyone would need who is experiencing something like this. The doctors say that it's quite serious so I hope you can all express your support."

All the kids still sat there quiet and unmoving. Mr. Sanders looked at his wife and then back at the kids.

"On top of that I expect you guys to try to help each other out as Margaret isn't able to help as much. Diana I know you're heading to a friends house. I expect you to take Sam with you, he's still struggling with some things and I'm sure making a few friends will help him"

He barely nodded his head and they all took it as a dismissal. Sam ran back outside and into the tree his face pale. Climbing the tree as quickly as possible Sam immediately thought of the possible scenarios that might happen. He could just be dumped off at some fast food restaurant expected to wait there until Diana came to pick him up. Sam clenched his eyes shut hugging the tree. He hadn't done anything all he wanted was to be left alone. Why couldn't they just leave him alone.

"Hey."

Sam quickly wiped away any moisture in his eyes and looked down at Diana.

"We're heading out right now so get your ass out of the tree."

Sam shimmied down and stood waiting for Diana to explain exactly what she wanted. Diana looked at him a small glimmer of guilt creeping in. The kid was so quiet you'd have thought someone had died. Heck for all she knew about him maybe someone had.

"I'm going to a party, you can come along. Just make sure to be invisible got it?"

Sam nodded his head. Turning on her heel Diana headed to the car. Already in there was Addilyn, Elizabeth, Collin, and Puke. There wasn't exactly any room for him. Diana went over and flipped open the trunk. Sam looked confusedly at her. Sighing dramatically Diana set a hand on her hip.

"Get in the trunk!"

Sam scrambled into the trunk and closed his eyes so he wouldn't see his world become dark when the lid shut.

* * *

Dean had been doing well at school. Well not literally in school school his grades were horrible. He might be able to boast a C and that was in mechanics. He was however doing well in the social aspect. He'd found a girlfriend and a lovely group of friends and at this moment he was at his first party of the school year. Glancing around he smiled a beer in one hand and Lillian the lovely lady friend next to him already completely wasted. Dean hadn't drunk that much yet and wasn't yet at the point of not being able to think. Bobby would have his ass if he came home tomorrow and there was no way he was going to risk his baby just because he decided to get drunk.

His eyes shifted around the room and the door opening caught his eye. Diana, one of the hotter girls at school, walked in along with Elizabeth a less hotter girl and behind them a few others he wasn't real familiar with until he saw that kid he'd met the first day of school. Dean was shocked. That kid was quiet and weird and very far from being popular enough to go to a party like this especially in the presence of one of the hottest girls at school. The poor kid was completely out of his element. He just stood there until someone bumped into him and started yelling. That someone happened to be very drunk.

Dean didn't know why but it made him mad and he jumped up and strode over.

"Hey what's going on here?"

The drunk teenager turned on Dean about to make a remark about how he should keep out of other people's business. He stopped when he saw Dean.

"Hey man it's just a party."

Dean glared him down giving a little nod.

"Yeah. Just a party"

He walked off and Dean looked over at the kid. What was his name again?

"Hey you alright?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah"

Dean couldn't hear him but he saw his lips move and he saw the head nod.

"How 'bout we head outside for a second, get a breath of air?"

Sam nodded again. Dean smiled encouragingly and walked out with Sam following behind him. Sitting down on the steps Dean pulled out a cigarette. Sam with more hesitation gingerly settled himself near Dean on the steps.

"Thanks" Sam whispered.

Dean frowned and looked over at Sam.

"Hey I'm the one who needed air. I should be saying thanks."

He joked and by some weird instinct ruffled Sam's hair affectionately. He pulled his hand back though when Sam flinched away. Dean frowned and looked at Sam intently. This kid barely spoke and obviously had some issues.

"So what're you doing here?"

Dean asked trying to go back to a more conversational mood. Sam looked at him frowning.

"My mom. She made Diana take me."

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Your mom made you go to a party?"

"Yeah she didn't want me at home she's got cancer."

Sam winced when he said that. He hadn't meant to be so straight forward but he wasn't used to talking to people a whole bunch.

Dean paled. Well crap this was going well. He felt guilty when he saw Sam dip his head even farther down hair falling in a curtain to hide his face. Dean sighed running a hand over his face. Some how he needed to make this better.

"Uh.. dude-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"That's ok." Sam said cutting him off.

"I don't mind she's only been my mom for a few weeks."

Dean looked at him freaked out now. Sam saw and held up his hands panicked that he might have just scared Dean off.

"No no I mean... I meant she's my foster mom. Not much of an attachment."

Dean let out an oh of understanding. Well that was awkward.

"Hey, I'm going to head in now but try to not stumble on anymore people"

Sam smiled and nodded.

* * *

The party continued and Sam stayed outside trying to avoid the brunt of it. However a few people did go outside one of them being Puke. Puke was downright drunk and he stumbled over to Sam a cup in each hand. Throwing an arm over Sam he slopped some of the beverage onto him.

"Hey! You're not having fun"

Sam cringed away from his foster brother trying to curl in on himself.

"Have something to drink."

Puke shoved the drink into his hands getting over half of it on Sam. Sam winced back as beer got in his eyes. It burned like crazy and Sam began trying to rub it out. Puke roughly grabbed Sam.

"Hey why are'tcha drinking it?!"

Sam tried pulling away but Puke held onto him.

"Drink it!" Puke yelled shoving Sam's hand which held the beer in it towards Sam's mouth. The rest of the beverage got dumped all over Sam. His eyes were burning and leaking tears as Sam tried to pull away again. Puke shoved him down yelling at him

"Fine! Be ungrateful you little fag!" he sent a kick towards Sam who shuffled out of the way and Puke then stumbled back inside.

Sam felt awful he was crying and covered in beer. Fearing what would happen if he stayed any longer Sam walked off mad at the world. Thinking about where to go Sam thought about the 10 mile trek back to the Sanders house. He most definitely didn't want to go there. He was just glad that today was a Friday and their foster parents didn't really expect them home until Sunday. Not really having anywhere in mind Sam began wandering down the street.

It was cold and Sam had left his jacket on accident. The wind blew chilling him as he was soaked in beer. It was pitch black and Sam was miserable. Why did his existence suck so much. He tried really hard to stay out of peoples ways tried his best to not be a bother. Somehow he still ended up abandoned. Everybody left him at some point or another. Wrapping his arms around himself even tighter Sam stared down at the ground. Sometimes he was really sick of existing.

After a an hour of walking Sam realized that he had unintentionally headed towards his own house. Sighing he headed upstairs quietly changing his clothes and crawling into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thank you again to all those who have taken the time to read my story.

 **Warnings:** This will contain mentions of child abuse, rape( and yes I said it, noncon doesn't cut it. Rape is nothing less.). There will be some language but not horribly so. Any rape or sex scenes will not be explicit. There will be violence it will also not be very explicit.

 **Main Characters:** Sam, Dean, John, Bobby.

 **Synopsis:** After Mary's death John vows to kill whatever killed her however he loves his sons and doesn't want them to get hurt so he leaves Dean with Bobby and with the wish that Sam can have a family leaves the baby on the steps of CPS. Sam was put in foster care and after 14 years Sam and Dean meet. Sam is 14 Dean is 17 nearly 18.

By the by some things have changed. Plot things. Don't freak out lovelies.

* * *

The weekend passed slowly only made bearable by the books he got from the library. Margaret had her first chemo session and Thomas was particularly snappy. Monday wasn't much better, the library had been closed for testing and Sam for the first time since school had started sat in the cafeteria picking at the school sanctioned food. As bad as it was it was still free thanks to his status as a foster kid and free food was free food.

Head down Sam pushed the peas in his "home turkey dinner" around in the food tray. Today he wished lunch would pass quickly.

"Hey"

Sam jerked up surprised by the sudden presence of Dean Winchester. Eyes wide Sam looked wonderingly at Dean. Dean smiled at Sam and nudged him.

"Are you Gonna eat that or keep playing tag with the peas?"

Sam's mouth upturned in a small half smile at Dean's teasing.

"So how are you kid?"

Sam's smile fell and his eyes fell to the peas.

"Fine"

Dean looked away uncomfortable. He'd seen the kid just sitting by himself and he'd felt the impulse to sit next to him. Now that he was here he wasn't really sure what to do.

"So what's made you come out of the library?

"The library was closed."

"Oh" Dean said nodding his head in understanding.

"What makes you hole up in there each day? Got some girl you're meeting?"

Sam blushed at the comment and shook his head no.

"I just like books."

Dean smiled. He didn't know why but he liked the kid, made him think of what he imagined a little brother would be like.

"Books? Really! Jeez you're probably a whole lot smarter than me. I don't think I've read a book since I was eight. Probably not even eight."

Sam smiled, genuinely smiled at the comment and Dean smiled back glad that the dead look was gone on the kid's face.

Dean meant to say more but was cut short as the bell rang.

"What do you have next? I am stuck going to Algebra two, a class designed to suck the soul out of children."

"I kinda like Algebra. It's fun to figure out"

Dean looked at Sam with incredulity while they both got up and began to empty their trash in the garbage.

"Like?! There must be something wrong with you. Too many peas have addled your brain."

Sam frowned at Dean, hesitating at the words. Dean failed to notice and kept going.

"My dad would kill to have me pass algebra let alone like it. You're a real whiz kid."

The worried look on Sam's face disappeared to be replaced by a small pleased smile at the compliment.

They stood there a moment as others passed by, headed to their classes. Slinging on his back pack Dean flashed a warm smile.

"As much as I'd love to skip my next class, my dad would kill me. It was nice hanging out with you Sam, you should come out of the library more often."

Sam nodded at that and shuffled his feet awkwardly as Dean walked away. Sam had wanted to go with him but he realized that Dean obviously didn't remember, or possibly didn't know, that they shared the next class. His stomach squirmed with indecision but the moment passed as Dean disappeared in the throng of moving bodies.

Disappointed in himself that he hadn't taken the chance to walk with Dean he set off in the direction of the class wondering why the older and far more popular guy was being so kind to him.

Dean had settled in his chair, surprisingly early. Left with a couple minutes he usually didn't have by actually being early to class Dean thought about Sam. The kid was nice enough but even he wasn't sure why he was being so nice.

Usually he never would choose to spend time around those in a lower grade level unless they included girls of tasteful proportions. Certainly not skinny kids who were practically friendless. It was an unusual phenomenon, one that had Dean puzzled about himself. There was something about Sam that made Dean feel protective.

Dean's eyes flickered to the door during his musings and he found himself surprised when the very subject of his thoughts stepped through the door. The kid spotted him and gave a tiny half smile as they made eye contact.

As Dean got over his surprise he didn't notice the second bell and the teacher's immediate intoning of the official seating chart. The teacher had them all stand to the side and began calling out names. Dean was placed as a partner with Sam. Sitting down Dean peered at Sam.

"We've had the same class all semester, haven't we?"

Sam nodded his head and gave a little shrug.

"Well I feel pretty stupid, I didn't even realize we had a class together."

Sam shrugged again

"Two actually, I'm also in art with you."

Dean grinned and then gave a sheepish chuckle.

"Why didn't you say something?"

Again Sam shrugged. Dean gave a small sigh and stretched out, arms coming to fold up behind his head as his legs sprawled out under the table. He eyed Sam curiously but the kid had clammed up already, the dimpled smile hidden behind his mask of hair and tightly shut mouth.

He startled a little as the teacher put a paper in front of him and moved on to hand papers to the rest of their table. Dean saw a bright red 'F' circled in the corner. A quick glance revealed it to be his test.

Sam on the other hand had a tiny gleam of satisfaction in his eye. Dean looked over and saw an 'A' circled along with a 'good job'.

"These were your first tests and seeing as we are barely three weeks into the school year I understand. In lieu of that test corrections can earn you a full credit score if thorough. This is going to be the only time I offer this opportunity, so take advantage. The year is only going to get harder. You have the rest of class to work on the corrections with your groups."

Sam was staring intently at his paper.

"Alright, the only thing I missed was number five. We could work on that one. Unless you got it right."

Dean slipped the paper to Sam who flipped it open to look but stopped as he took in the red marks covering the entire couple of pages.

"You-I…"

Sam trailed off speechless.

"I've never seen a score this bad."

It was Dean's turn to shrug.

"You should see the rest of my classes."

Sam openly gaped at him.

"But-but- we're only three weeks into the school year, how could you possibly be failing already?"

"What can I say? It's a gift."

Dean casually shrugged his mouth turned up in a grin.

Sam's brows furrowed at that, concern filled his face and worry. A moment passed and a sort of grim determination passed over Sam.

"I can help."

"With what? My grades?"

Sam nodded vigorously.

"No, no that's alright Sam. I'm just fine."

"But you need help!"

"I said I was fine. I don't need your help" Dean said harshly.

The fight left Sam in an instant and he mumbled a sorry. His face was now turned completely down staring at the desk with his shoulders slumped.

Guilt welled up in Dean immediately but he refused to budge. He didn't care about his grades whatsoever. Besides he barely knew Sam, it's not like they were friends or anything.

The rest of class passed in silence as Sam didn't speak and Dean found his tongue figuratively tied from guilt and a feeling of apprehension.

The class ended and Dean left, grateful that he had had art earlier today. He didn't think he could take the guilt and kicked puppy look the kid had.

The rest of the day went by agonizingly slow and Dean was thanking God when he pulled up into Bobby's dirt driveway. Hopping out and locking the impala he noticed Bobby working on some chevy. Walking over he plopped himself on the ground next to where Bobby was laying under the car.

Bobby slid out from under the car and gave Dean a long look.

"Pass me that, would ya." Bobby said, hand pointing at a particular tool.

Dean wordlessly handed it over and watched as Bobby slid back under the car.

"Had a bad day didja?"

Dean swallowed hard before answering. Somehow Bobby always knew.

"How could you tell?"

There was a short chuckle.

"Boy, I know you better than the president knows his own name."

Dean smiled at that. Bobby didn't say anything after that knowing that Dean would talk to him when he wanted to and no sooner.

"It's this kid at school."

"You ain't been fooling around too much, have you? You know how many times I've told you that protection should always be used. God knows I can barely stand one adult Dean Winchester around."

That earned a sharp laugh and quick no.

"Nothing like that Bobby. It's some guy I met named Sam. He's small, scrawny and a sophomore. I wouldn't ever hang out with someone like him usualy but there's something about him. I feel like I know him."

Bobby gave a hmmm.

"First day of school and he was getting beat up. I helped him out. He's real quiet but a nice kid. I don't know Bobby. I don't know this kid but I feel like I should."

Dean stared hard at a rock near his shoe before glancing up at the slightly cloudy sky.

"He offered to help me get my grades up but I got mad for some reason."

"Grades?! You just started school! Why do you need to get your grades up?!"

Dean paled as Bobby slid out from under the car a glare placed on Dean. He really hadn't meant that to slip.

"I-uh."

Bobby smoothly raised an eyebrow making Dean's stutter come to a stop.

"Have the kid over for help."

"Huh?"

Dean's worry about Bobby's wrath quickly fell to confusion. He had been expecting a long rant not a demand.

"Have him over." Bobby said with finality.

"That way I can get a good look at him and see you to actually graduating."

Dean frowned but then slowly nodded his head.

Bobby slid back under the car. Dean started to get up but stopped when Bobby spoke again.

"Your dad is here. You need to talk to him."

"He's not my dad."

"You still need to talk to him."

Dean didn't respond instead choosing to sit back down in the gravel.

"Dean I'm gonna whip your ass if you don't."

"He didn't want to be my dad Bobby. He left me. I don't owe him anything."

"Well you owe me. So get your ass in there and talk to him."

Dean let out a huff before moodily getting to his feet and stomping to the house. John Winchester was inside the kitchen attempting to make spaghetti.

Dean paused at the door way to the kitchen, a concoction of emotions brewing in him. Before he'd known John Winchester it was just a name attached to an image of a perfect man, an implacable man who could do anything. He had vague memories from when he was four; his mother's death, a few weeks in motels and then being placed in those gruff but gentle arms at the now familiar junk yard. Bobby was an honest man and had never pretended with Dean. Bobby told him about the supernatural, he told him about hunting and his dad's relation with it. Dean could only see his dad as a forlorn knight who would return to him a father when the evil had been vanquished.

John never visited, not until Dean was fifteen, he came several months before Dean's sixteenth birthday. Asked Dean to join him and Dean had. It had been hard; the moving around, his father's stone cold stoicism, the training which tested Dean beyond anything Bobby had ever done with him. It had been hard and unpleasant but Dean had stayed because he had hoped and believed that he could crack the nut that was John, make the man love again. Make him be a father again.

It all came to an end though, a well informed demon who liked the share and a conversation which broke the dreams Dean had of his father. One thing was sure in Dean's mind, John Winchester had forfeited his right to be a dad.

Dean had stood there watching his John, until John's eyes found Dean.

"Dean" it was a short greeting, hesitant and anxious.

Dean glanced at the floor trying to fend back the anger in his gut. Anger that decorated and covered up the many other feelings.

"Dinner'll be ready in a few minutes."

Dean didn't answer or look at John.

"Bobby wants me to talk to you."

John nodded slowly eyes never leaving his son.

There was a tense silence.

"Dean…I'm-"

"Don't say it!" Dean growled at John his eyes flaring.

"Sorry doesn't change it! It could've been me! So don't say you love me because it could've been me!"

John was quiet and nodded his head.

"And don't say you loved us because it was him." Dean's voice had lowered from an angry snarl to a low broken tone.

John saw a flash of watery green eyes and then Dean had fled from the room.

* * *

Sam was sitting in his tree, the soft breeze making between a soothing comfort and a biting cold. It was dark out and the book Sam had hung useless in his hands. He came out here because the inside of the house was stifling. That and Mr. Sanders was sitting in the front room drinking again. The amber liquid seemed constant now, along with casseroles that came from the good willed neighbors. His siblings were out god knows where, leaving Sam all alone.

Sam was thinking about Dean. The guy was so cool and even better, super nice. Sam had never had a stranger be so nice to him before. Dean had just up and appeared with his cocky grin and genuine concern. Dean fought off bullies, got the girl and managed to stay cool all at the same time. Sam just wished Dean was his friend.

Sighing Sam climbed down the tree and began walking inside. Inside Sam went into the kitchen where he planned on making himself a sandwich, dinner's consisted of what you could make or find for yourself. A look in the cupboards, fridge and freezer revealed a lack of bread and the disappearance of the casseroles. Sam shrugged and rummaged through the cup boards smiling when he found a can of chicken noodle soup. Going to grab a bowl Sam jumped when he heard someone enter the kitchen, the ceramic dish fumbled from his hands and smashed to the floor.

Sam had turned around and saw standing in the doorway. Sam bent immediately to start picking up the pieces, unsure as to how the man was going to react.

"Why are you making so much noise?"

Sam froze at the tone of the voice. Not good, not good at all. Sam stood back up the shards of the bowl resting in the palm of his hand. was standing close enough that Sam could smell the alcohol on his breath. Sam didn't respond instead choosing to stand as still as possible. There was a tense silence then suddenly Mr. Sander's back handed him. Sam fell to the floor the pieces of broken bowl biting into his hand. His face stung and Sam realized dully that 's had hit him partially with the bottle.

"Next time be quiet or expect worse."

Sam stayed where he was until Mr. Sanders had stumbled out of the kitchen. Raising himself up Sam stared at his hands for a moment, his left hand had a deep gash across the middle of the palm while his other hand had been nicked on the joint of his forefinger. Sam quickly picked up the rest of the bowls remains and then fled the kitchen, running to the up stairs bathroom.

Looking with fascination and horror in the mirror, Sam saw the beginnings of a bruise forming on his cheekbone. Sam washed his hands and then used a towel to press against his palm. He left to his bedroom after that, mind numb and terrified.

* * *

Was that a raging hormonal ball of stress or what? No Dean isn't going to stay mad at John forever, no I will not bash John. I enjoy John Winchester's character and feel like the show could've done a lot more with his development before killing him off. Yes, I just want a big happy family after I have my angst fest.

Like I said Dean is 18 and 18 year olds tend to think with their emotions not logic. Is it slightly unbelievable? Yes, yes it is. Also John hasn't seen Sam since he was six months. So use logic and understand that for the most part his relations with Sam will be very different from the show. This is a major AU, our experiences in life shape who we are, so being as that is the boys have had some different life experiences so they are going to be a little different. Besides FF is for enjoyment. If you don't enjoy don't read, it's not like I'm making money off of this. I write because I'm a sadistic bastard and find some sort of utility from it. So lay off. Geez I sure am grumpy.


	4. Chapter 4

I just realized this is gonna be a long piece. Ahhh fuck. I solemnly swear, right now, that I will not give up on this story. This just took a mind of its own, meant it to be 2k turned into 4k, WTF story! What are you doing?

* * *

Dean was driving to school the next morning when he noticed a familiar figure walking along side the road. Without really thinking about it he pulled over. The surprised face of Sam looked through the window at Dean. Dean motioned for Sam to open the door-he would lament the manual windows in the impala if he didn't love it so much and consider it an endearing characteristic of the car- and though Sam hesitated for a moment he pulled open the door and bent down to address Dean.

"Hey kid! Wanna a ride?"

Dean cocked a grin at Sam taking in the surprised and baffled look on the kid.

"Stop gawking and get on in before I head off."

Sam gave a little nod making his hair shift revealing a large black eye. Dean frowned at it as Sam slid inside the car and shut the door. The frown was gone by the time Sam was peering over at Dean nervously and a cheeky grin had replaced it. Sam mumbled a little thanks and looked over at Dean in awe.

"So what are you doing walking? I thought they had a bus for a reason."

Sam seemed to become uncomfortable at the question and shifted in his seat. His hands clenched at his back pack, knuckles turning white.

"I-uh-I" Sam stumbled over the words glancing nervously at Dean.

"Woke up late" he finished in a very quiet voice.

Dean may not be passing school but he knew he wasn't stupid and something about Sam's response was all wrong, even for someone who loved spending time in the library. All jokes aside Dean found a feeling of worry and unease welling up in him over Sam.

"You know you would've been late to school, right?"

Sam scowled at that and looked at Dean with a pout on his face. No need to rub it in.

"Wouldn't you, I don't know, blow up?"

Dean threw Sam a grin to let him know he was teasing and Sam's pout grew at the ribbing.

"I still might, when was the last time you made it to first period?"

It was Dean's turn to scowl.

"I've been on time before. Besides it's 7:48, we'll be plenty early."

Sam quirked an eyebrow at him, Dean raised his right back.

True to his word they pulled into the parking lot at 7:54, class started at 8:10. Climbing out Sam ducked his head in another quiet thank you and began walking away.

"Hey, where you going?"

Sam turned back with surprise on his face and stood there.

"Don't we have art next?"

Sam nodded his head.

"Well let's go together."

Sam grinned at that, a look of joy coming over him. Dean felt something warm in him at the smile and felt a twin to it grow on his face. Walking along they got some weird looks. Dean was the cool senior, Sam the nerdy and quiet sophomore. Dean ignored them, people were morons if they were bothered by the breaking of societal norm.

"So I was thinking, about how you offered to tutor me. Would you still be up for that?"

Dean grinned as Sam nodded his head.

"How about tonight? I can drive you to my house after school. You can stay for dinner, my dad makes a mean chili."

Sam brightened at the idea but his smile faltered and he stared down at his shoes as they continued their walk.

"We can do it another time, if tonight isn't good of course."

"No, no tonight's fine."

Dean nodded but eyed Sam as the younger boy still seemed upset. He didn't say anything but his curiosity and worry were aroused.

Art passed slowly, Dean sat next to Sam today and was surprised to find that it was a subject Sam wasn't that keen on. It was a lecture rather than work day so they quietly doodled back and forth making drawings to get the other to laugh. Surprisingly Sam was a quick wit, and Dean found himself having to stifle snorts of laughter more often then he thought he would.

Eventually the class ended and they both prepared to leave.

"Dean, I need you to stay a moment."

Both Sam and Dean looked with surprise at Mr. Kempinski. Dean sent a reassuring smile to Sam as the kid hesitated at the door waiting for Dean.

"Dean, I think it's great that you're reaching out to Sam. He doesn't have many friends. I don't mind you occupying yourselves in my class but maybe next time keep it to a minimum."

Dean smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'll do that Mr. Kempinski."

With a short farewell Dean headed out of class to find Sam waiting for him. They walked as far as they could together before splitting ways, Dean making Sam promise to meet him at lunch.

* * *

"You know John, he doesn't hate ya."

Bobby Singer was sitting in one of his kitchen chairs with John Winchester across from him. It was around lunch time and both were taking a break from the cars. John helped Bobby out most of the time.

"He loves you more than you know."

John sighed heavily in response, rolling his shoulders as he leaned back in the chair.

"I've been looking for Sam you know."

Bobby looked at John sharply, worry and confusion decorating his features.

"I haven't come up with anything yet. I just… After killing the demon, I realized what I gave up. It didn't change anything. I was happy at first but, there's always another monster just as bad as the last."

John clenched his jaw, hands working in and out of fists as he spoke. Bobby just watched and listened.

"I gave 'em both up. I lost Mary and I thought I could make that right. Instead I lost them both."

There was silence for a minute before John spoke again. This time the emotion had tapered out of his voice and the tension had dissipated partially.

"Thanks Bobby."

Bobby mumbled a small 'welcome' as he watched John stand up and walk to the sink with his coffee mug. The Winchesters damn near broke his heart. But it seemed like anything the supernatural touched was rife with grief and pain. Bobby knew what John had given up, hell he'd raised it for most of it's life, so he understood the pain. However what's done is done and nothing could change it. So Bobby just watched silently as John walked out back into the yard. Distractedly, Bobby picked up the newspaper, his eyes flitting over the various articles. He rushed over one but something made him stop.

A man had died last week, second homeless person so far. Apparently he'd died from blood loss, yet the article didn't mention the wounds or cause of said blood loss. Bobby folded the paper up and stuck it into a kitchen drawer. Bobby knew the looks of a case when he saw one. He mumbled a curse under his breath, it seemed like there were no breaks in this world.

* * *

"So where did you get the shiner?"

Sam's head came up so violently Dean wondered at how it was still connected to Sam's body.

"Geez, you're gonna give yourself whiplash there, it was just a question."

Sam fiddled with his drink, his face a flush pink.

"I-uh-it was…"

Dean would laugh from how terrible this kid was at lying if he wasn't so worried at how Sam had received the bruise.

"It was a girl wasn't it?"

Sam looked up in confusion. Dean nodded to himself as if he was right.

"No man would blush over a black eye like that unless it was caused by a girl."

Dean leaned in conspiratorially

"It was old Anne the librarian wasn't it? She got you because you brought a book in too late."

Sam scowled at Dean and pushed him away.

"Shut up. It wasn't a girl."

Dean raised his eye brows.

"Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that."

Sam scowled a little longer trying hard but failing at keeping a smile off his face.

At that moment Diana came walking up, he mini skirt flailing as she strutted towards them. Lips pursed in clear annoyance she stationed herself in front of their table.

Dean looked over with a cold and questioning look.

"Can I help you, Diana?"

She looked witheringly at Dean. The two had history, Dean had chosen someone else to date besides herself, after she bullied the poor girl through her extensive networking Dean had gotten revenge with well timed photos that he had spread through the school. Needless to say her popularity status had lowered and she now had a reserved hatred for him.

"Not here for you Winchester. I want to talk to freak here."

"His name is Sam, if you want to talk to him use it or else get lost."

She glowered at Dean but didn't retort.

"I need to talk to Sam."

She glared pointedly at Dean who sat there smiling bitchily at her.

"A private talk."

Sam during this time had just watched in astonishment as the two had faced off. Finally he stepped in.

"It's alright Dean"

Dean shot him a look that asked if he was sure. Sam just nodded and Dean got up.

"I'll be back in five."

He tossed one last good luck Sam's way before heading over to the vending machines.

Diana tossed her hair and threw a quick glare at Dean's retreating figure before she faced Sam.

"Mrs. Sanders died. They called me into the office, they were going to call everyone in but I'd prefer holding off the rest of the school holding a press conference rather than getting it now so I volunteered to tell everyone."

Sam frowned, trying to take it all in.

"Car accident on the way back from chemo. Ironic isn't it?"

Diana gave a tight smirk and walked away, her heels clipping sharply against the floor. Dean was back by then, two sodas in hand.

"What did queen bitch want?"

Sam shook his head.

"Nothing, just telling me to not rat her out for a party to our foster parents."

Dean nodded and they went back to lunch. The rest of the time passed pleasantly but Dean couldn't help but noticing Sam's dampened mood.

* * *

After school both boys climbed into the impala and headed for the junk yard. Dean turned up his music and sang along to it in off key tones while Sam spent his time blushing with embarrassment for Dean and enjoying the fact that he was in an super cool car with one of the coolest people he knew who also happened to be his friend. Sam beamed at the word 'friend'.

As they got closer to the junk yard Sam felt nervous. He really wanted to impress Dean's family. They pulled into the drive way and Sam noted the car parts everywhere.

Dean turned the car off and both of them got out and headed into the kitchen. Inside was a gruff looking guy with a baseball cap. Sam wanted to shrink back but instead tentatively offered his hand out. The man took it and gave a short firm shake.

"Sam this is Bobby. Bobby, Sam."

"It's nice to meet you sir."

"Nice to meet you too kid, no need to use the sirs around here, Bobby'll do just fine."

Sam smiled shyly and Bobby found himself grinning back. No doubt about it, he liked this kid. Bobby went back to where the food was on the stove, he sniffed it and went back to stirring beef stew. Despite Dean's constant association of Bobby with chili, Bobby was more than capable of cooking something else. Dean wouldn't admit it, but chili was his comfort food, that and pie. Dean and Sam sat down at the table and Sam immediately began pulling out papers and a notebook.

"Woah, woah, easy there cowboy. What are you doing?"

Sam looked up in confusion at Dean.

"Getting ready to study?"

"Uh-huh" Dean said nodding his head while still staring at Sam as if he were crazy.

Sam was staring right back at him in confusion.

"Don't we need papers and our notes for that?"

"Oh, you mean actual studying." Dean rolled his eyes as he said this

"In the real world of teenagers Sam, one does not actually study during the Studying time."

Sam still looked confused, a hint of what Dean would eventually call the bitch face was also present.

"And what exactly do you do during this 'Studying time'?"

"That's easy Sammy, everything but study."

A small thwack sounded as Bobby hit Dean in the back of the head with an oven mitt.

"Good thing you aren't here doing 'Studying time' then, right now your in 'Get-your-ass-back-to-work time'"

Dean smiled abashedly as Bobby glared at him.

"I don't think you know what you were signing up for Sam when you agreed to help this bone head."

Sam chuckled at that, a sound he would never admit was much closer to being a giggle.

"Awww, Bobby, don't talk that way about yourself. It's not your fault you can't help being a bone head."

"You better watch your sass boy or else."

Dean's smirk immediately fell away and was replaced by a worried one.

"He's right Sam, bone head me, now what were you saying about studying again."

This time Sam laughed out loud, his voice coming out like pure joy. It made both Bobby and Dean smile. With that they actually settled down to study starting with English. They weren't in the same year but Sam apparently read a lot and when Dean brought up the fact that he had an essay on Frankenstein Sam had immediately babbling away. Dean got lost at the feminist part, but for whatever reason he came out of the conversation feeling like he could actually write an essay on the book, one that would get a passing grade at least. Then they started on Algebra. Dean hated algebra, geometry had kinda made sense at different parts, but algebra felt like someone was trying to scramble his brain.

Dean was glaring at a math problem involving logs. Nothing about it made sense, I mean yeah he got that you could do that with the numbers to rearrange them but he didn't get why.

"It's so you can simplify the problem Dean."

"Yeah well I just don't get why, I mean why does doing that simplify the problem? It doesn't even look like the same problem!"

Sam sighed. They'd been studying for the last several hours and he was getting tired.

"Dean, you just have to trust that it does. It just does, you just need to remember the way it works, not why."

"God dammnit Sam! I don't get it! I don't want to get!"

Dean pushed himself from the table, tears of frustration starting to pool in his eyes.

"I'm not smart enough for this shit! Alright!"

Bobby had silently entered at his point, having heard Dean's shouts.

"Dean, you're smart, ok. It's just math, just 'cause it's hard doesn't make you stupid." Sam's voice is small but gentle.

Dean calms at those words a little.

"Why don't you boys take a break? Take a walk around the yard, play with Rumsfeld for a little while."

Dean blushed in shame, he hadn't realized Bobby had come in. Dean nodded his head and charged outside leaving Sam at the table. Sam stared wide eyed after him before looking over at Bobby.

"He'll cool off, just give him some time outside. How about you come hang out with me for a little while?"

Sam nodded and followed Bobby into the living room. In the room stood a tall stranger with dark hair and an even darker countenance. Whoever the man was he must be dangerous, Sam thought, as he took in the tensed shoulders and look as if the man was about to spring into action.

Bobby had stopped in front of the man and was gestured at Sam

"Sam, this is John, John Winchester. John this is Sam, he'd a friend of Dean's."

Sam involuntarily gulped as he took the man in, he had assumed that Bobby was Dean's dad, not this tall, dark stranger. Something flashed in John's eyes when Bobby said Sam's name but it was gone as quick as it had come. Instead John stepped forward a gentle and reassuring smile on his face as he held his hand out to Sam.

Sam took it and smiled while saying a small hello. It was brief and before he knew it Sam was following Bobby into another room, one that was filled with books. Sam stopped, his heart thudding, because this was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Immediately he was taking in every title, guessing how old the books were based on cover art, materials used, and of course the authors' names. Bobby noticed that Sam had stopped and turned around. Sam was still too busy taking in the titles. The Codex Vaticanus, The Rasa'il al-hikma, A bi-translation of the Pyrgi Tablets.

"This is amazing!" Sam choked out. Bobby smiled wanly. That wasn't a usual response.

"You must be an amazing theologian. These texts are-they're-" Sam fell speechless as his eyes continued to wander over the countless books. Bobby chuckled.

"Yeah, well, you could say that."

Sam looked at Bobby, his eyes filled with star-gazed wonder.

"Can I look at them? Just the later editions and stuff, or the translations. I won't hurt any of them. Can I? Please?"

Bobby was left speechless. Some fourteen year old kid wanted to look at his hunting books.

"Look kid, some of these books are pretty old and rare" Bobby took in the puppy-dog look that the kid had

"You can look at a few, but make sure you're careful."

Sam nodded eagerly and pounced at the books as if his life depended on it. Bobby shook his head chuckling and headed back into the living room where John was waiting. Bobby glanced back at the kid who was already curled up in one of Bobby's chairs, a book on his lap. Bobby shut the door behind him and sat down next to John.

They sat in silence for a moment before John spoke.

"You know that boy is being abused." John's voice was factual and without emotion

Any amusement Bobby had on his face fell away at the statement, he'd seen the bruise on the kid's face.

"You don't know that John" Bobby retorted halfheartedly, he wasn't as sharp as John but he was no fool.

"I don't want Dean around someone that could get him hurt."

"The boy can make his own decisions, besides he's trained well enough to defend himself."

John looked over at Bobby. That wasn't what he meant and Bobby knew it. Dean loved people fully and completely. It would hurt him far more than any wound to deal with something like a friend, or someone he cared for, being hurt.

"He can still make his own decisions John."

There was silence again.

"I found a hunt."

John looked over at Bobby again, dark eyes watching warily.

"I'm not doing another hunt, I swore I wouldn't. I won't leave again"

"I'm afraid this hunt is one you're not going to have to leave town for."

John would do anything for his boy, especially if it involved his child's safety. A hunt in the town where Dean spent time was a threat to that safety.

"Kitchen drawer. Newspaper, on page 2. It's the drawer to the left of the stove."

John nodded, giving a silent thank you, and stood up. Bobby sighed again, mind wandering around what he should do.

* * *

Soon enough dinner came along, Dean had cooled down and was more than willing to head to the table for grub. Sam was another story, he didn't want to pulled away from the books and only reluctantly went to the table. Bobby put out the stew and Dean started in like he hadn't eaten for days, Sam went a little slower though, wondering why Dean's dad wasn't at the table. He forgot it though once he tasted the stew, because the stew was amazing. All Dean had talked about was Bobby's chili and the stew was amazing. Sam really hoped he could come back on a day when Bobby was making chili. Dinner went well enough, Bobby threatening to make Dean sleep in Rumsfeld's dog house if Dean didn't stop eating like a crazy man, Dean retorting back to Bobby in his wise-ass way and all three making small talk. Sam even got to spend several minutes gushing about Bobby's collection of books.

Dean had nearly choked on a bite of food when Sam had said that Bobby must be an amazing theology professor. Sam didn't understand why Dean laughed for the next ten minutes at that. All in all it was a wonderful evening and Sam felt sad when it was time to go.

"It was great meeting ya son, I hope to see you back sooner rather than later."

Sam smiled "I hope I can come back too"

"Maybe you could go over some of your books with me?"

Bobby laughed, "I could sure do that Sam"

"Hey come on you two, we're burning the daylight."

Sam gave Dean a grumpy face.

"It's already dark, Dean"

Dean shrugged at that and smiled mischievously for a moment, his eyes on Sam. Sam looked back, eyes narrowing in distrust. Dean pounced on Sam, arms pulling him into a head lock while he gave Sam a good noogie.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled hands pushing at Dean's arms.

"Alright, I'll stop"

Dean proceeded to tickle Sam causing the younger to screech in laughter.

"Stop-" Sam let out another burst of giggles "St-stop it!"

Dean finally let go but both of them remained laughing for several minutes, Bobby looking on in fond amusement. Eventually the two hopped in the car and were off. Once gone Bobby stood there watching the road they'd disappeared down long after they'd gone. Dean had sure grown up, but he was still a boy. Bobby also found himself thinking of Sam, he liked the boy. Seemed to be a good influence on Dean, which was going to make dealing with the kid harder. Abuse was a serious thing, but from what he'd gathered Sam was a foster kid. Once it was discovered the boy would be gone. Dean had never had a friend like Sam. Bobby just needed to figure out a way to help.

* * *

This story isn't going to deal with the YED. One, because I hate the YED. Two because canon wise that shit storm doesn't become a problem until Sam's 22. So let's just wait till Sam's 22 to deal with it. Three, I am super duper lazy.

John is going to be a bad ass, in his own way, or in my own way of making him a bad ass, because in the tv series he does work that only a genius can decipher. So yeah, John is going to be a bad ass. Sam and Dean will always be center of the story though, so don't worry. And Dean is totally going to get his bad ass moments, because Dean just is.

Sorry this is so long also that I took so long to come back to the story. A lot of stuff has been going on in my life, a lot of unpleasant family stuff and life stuff in general. But here I am, back again. So, yippee!


	5. Chapter 5

Again the chapter turned into a long one, forgive me, again the plot bunny ran away from me, and I'm a slow runner so it took a bit to catch up. Real quick warning there is some use of terms derogatory to homosexuals. This isn't a personal opinion, just my rendering of high school boys. I really tried to not use too much language, but hey high school boys. Again I am in no way against the LGBT community, in fact I spent my high school life combating my own bullies for who I was and fighting in my GSA club to make my high school a haven for those who support or are a part of the LGBTQ community. I'm proud to say that by my Junior year we had kids from other schools transferring to ours because of the safe environment provided, I made a lot of good friends that way and saved a few too.

To those unsupportive of the LGBT that's fine, just please don't hate. However I won't be having any relationships of that quality in my fic, nor meaningful romantic relationships in general for that part. Anywho, enjoy and don't mind my rambling.

I'm really Kripke so I totally own all of this. Also Ackles and Padalecki sold their souls to me so... Hahaha... yeah. I wonder what I could get on ebay for their souls?

* * *

The next day Dean went to school anticipating seeing Sam in first period. Frowning as the bell rang signalling the end of first period, Dean felt worry crawl it's way through his stomach. Sam hadn't shown up, and as far as Dean knew the kid didn't miss school, ever. The next few hours passed painfully slow and though Dean wouldn't admit it, he found himself worrying about the mop of brown hair and dimpled smile that had failed to show up at school.

Lunch came around and Dean realized that Sam wouldn't be around to hang out with. Dean had friends, ones who had been pestering him about his absence during the lunch hour, however Dean didn't feel like being around any of them. With nowhere to go Dean wandered out to the parking lot and ate lunch sitting on the impala's hood.

Munching on a turkey sandwich from the cafeteria, Dean enjoyed the silence. Everyone who would've been in the parking lot minutes after the bell was gone having driven somewhere else. Looking around Dean was surprised to see Mr. Kempinski stumbling through the parking lot, an umbrella in hand. Dean cast a glance at the cloudy sky. Didn't look like it would rain anytime soon and there wasn't any sun for the umbrella to block it's rays.

Dean shrugged at it. Mr. Kempinski was a weird guy in general, only worked part time at the school teaching a before school class and first period. Once nine came around the man was usually gone. Sometimes he stuck around to help students or hold an open studio for those with an empty period.

Sighing Dean realized there were only a few minutes left. He slid off the car and headed to class, when Sam got back tomorrow the kid would probably be all over him asking about what he had missed.

* * *

Bobby looked up from where he was searching through an old text to see John Winchester walk in. John walked over and sank into a chair opposite of Bobby's.

"It's a vampire Bobby."

Bobby raised his eye brows in surprise and disbelief. He shut the book sitting in his lap.

"I just checked the body. It has all the signs, and according to the coroner the other body looked the same."

"Well shit" Bobby said. He thought they were extinct. Several years ago he'd been informed that they were. A hunter named Daniel Elkins had spearheaded the project starting in the 60's. The 50's had seen a nasty spike in vampires, it was what had gotten Elkins into his specialized hunting routine. He had only ever gone after vampires. Nearly 40 years and everybody in the hunting community agreed that vampires were no more.

"And you're sure about this?"

John nodded.

"It's going to take a while. Before the two homeless men, there aren't any other victims. It can't be a new vampire or there would be a lot more bodies dropping. The men died a month apart."

"A benign figure?"

"Yeah, one that finally lost control of it's cravings. It'll make it easier to find. I can track blood purchases from the butcher. Check local farms, see if there have been any strange deaths with the animals. Also check out the local and nearby hospitals to see if blood has been stolen or gone missing."

"You think it's just one?" Bobby asked.

"Possibly, I'll keep looking. Can you keep Dean from being out past dark."

Bobby looked at John sharply.

"You know I'll talk to him. The boy is eighteen, though. He's gonna make his own choices."

John didn't reply, he let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"I need a favor of you Bobby."

"And letting you sit your ass in my house moping around your son ain't a favor?"

John looked coldly at Bobby. His jaw tightened and a gleam entered his eye that spoke of danger.

"If there is a problem with me being here Bobby, I'd prefer you to tell me."

Bobby looked with equal severity at John

"You and your boy need to work some things out. He's a hotheaded kid but a good kid all the same. He'll listen to you, you just need to make the effort."

"I appreciate the advice Bobby."

The tight and barely concealed anger let Bobby hear the unsaid 'but screw off, thank you very much'. Bobby let out a sigh wanting to curse John Winchester.

"What about that favor?"

Some of the anger dissipated and John leaned forward hands clasped and elbows on his knees.

"I found a lead on Sam. I've looked into it part of the way but I would really appreciate if you'd look into it while I focus on this hunt."

John watched Bobby for his response. Bobby merely nodded.

"You'll have to give me the stuff you have so far and I'll do my best."

John nodded his appreciation and then stood to leave.

"What are ya gonna do when you do find him?"

John stopped and turned back to face Bobby.

"Let me find him first."

"What if when you find him he's happy, adopted in a family that loves him? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Bobby."

* * *

After school Dean drove to Sam's house, he didn't know why. Like he kept telling himself, he barely knew the kid. A week of hanging out surely didn't call for such a fast friendship. Despite telling himself that Dean couldn't make the worry in his gut go away when he thought about Sam and him being in danger. God, when did he get so soft. Shaking his head, Dean parked at the curb adjacent to the front of Sam's house. Several cars were parked outside the house and people were going in and out of the house busy carrying bags or talking to each other.

Curious Dean got out and walked out to the house, eyes roving as he looked for Sam. Spotting Diana Dean walked over. Seeing him she paused in tying a purple ribbon to a plain black suitcase.

"Hey Diana."

Diana smirked back, however the usual venom she spat at him through her smile seemed dull compared to normal.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, Dean didn't seem to acknowledge her question.

'What's going on?" Dean threw his hand out to indicate the commotion around the house.

Smiling acidly Diana placed a hand on her hip.

"I thought Sam would've told you."

"Told me what?"

The smile faded "Foster mom died, car accident. They're sending out most of the foster kids. So we've got all the case workers here along with some people going over paper work with Mr. Sanders."

"Wait, you're all leaving?" Dean felt a bit of panic rise in him.

"I said most of us. Puke, Sam and yours truly get to stay here."

Dean eyed her and then looked pointedly at the suitcase next to her.

"Can't be too prepared. If I hope enough I must just get out of this hell hole. Start up new at a different school." the comment was directed at Dean, she still didn't forgive him for the incident.

"So-uh-"

"He's with his caseworker, Samantha. You'll just have to come back later."

"Where?'

"You really don't listen, do you?"

Dean smiled bitchily at her.

"He's in his room with her, talking about his case. She wants to move him, far as I can gather, he wants to stay."

Dean didn't respond, instead he began walking towards the house. He needed to make sure that Sam was doing alright, make sure the kid wasn't freaking out or anything. This had to be difficult for him. And when did Dean start worrying so much about Sam? Dean sighed pushing it out of his head, it didn't matter, he just needed to make sure Sam was alright.

Stepping into the house, Dean realized that he had no idea where Sam's room was. Nodding at some man in a suit who was walking by Dean explored the down stairs. There was only one bedroom and it was an office, walking in he received a strange look from two men in suits and another man sitting across from them. Dean quickly shut the door mumbling a quiet sorry.

Dean then headed up stairs where he began poking his head into the different bedrooms. He stopped however when he heard a woman's voice coming from one of the rooms he hadn't checked yet.

"This is your sixteenth house Sam, I don't want to move you but I think it would be better. You've been here two months Sam and I come in to you in fights with bruises. You won't tell me what's wrong, won't tell me why you're acting out."

There was pause but no response.

"We're both tired of this Sam. Ten years and you refuse to speak to any of your case workers. Silent as a lamb. I've been trying two and a half years Sam."

Still there was no response. Dean heard a long sigh which he believed came from the woman.

"I'm switching you out Sam. Hand you over to another case worker. I've tried, two years I've tried. Can't get through. They'll have you reassigned in a month or so. Until then you'll be staying here."

There was a sound of bed springs moving and the click of heels against the wood floor. Dean stepped back from the door as a woman stepped through. Dean raised a brow as he took in her pinched face that was concealing what looked like a lot of frustration. She stepped past Dean without sparing him a glance. Dean turned to watch her walk down the stairs before he turned back to the bedroom. Stepping in he saw Sam sitting on a bed, gaze centered on the floor with absolute misery written on his face.

"Heya Sammy."

Sam's head snapped up and he looked at Dean with eyes wide with surprise and confusion.

"Dean?"

Dean grinned "The one and only."

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah, you know me, just hanging around."

Sam smiled weakly at that before casting his eyes back to the ground. Dean watched him a moment before sinking onto the mattress beside Sam.

"So what's up champ? Didn't think you'd miss school, wouldn't your head blow up or something?" He chuckled softly at his own joke but it dimmed when Sam didn't even smile back. God he was so not good at this comfort thing, hell he didn't even know what was wrong with the kid.

"We got the day off, mourning and all that. Plus with everyone leaving today."

Dean nodded but Sam kept his gaze on the ground. Dean waited a moment before nudging Sam gently in the ribs with his elbow.

"How 'bout we blow this joint?"

Sam looked up at Dean his hair only partially shading the black eye. He nodded shyly, smiling for the first time. Dean smiled back, his wide and confident. He didn't know what was wrong with Sam, but it helped to know he could make the kid smile.

"How do you feel about a movie?"

* * *

Dean and Sam had a lot of fun, they ended up watching Alien: Resurrection. Sam hadn't seen the first one but Dean filled him in. Afterwards they hung out at a diner eating and talking. it was late by the time they were done and Dean dropped Sam off with a promise to pick him up tomorrow for school. Sam gave a small wave as Dean pulled away. He watched the car disappear around a corner before he turned to head inside the house.

* * *

At lunch the next day Sam and Dean were sitting at the table which had now become theirs, Dean was discussing the movie from yesterday, filling Sam in on the last three movies because apparently Sam hadn't seen any of them.

"And that Sam is why Ripley is one of the most bad ass people to ever exist, fictional or not."

They both stopped when a girl walked up her arm slipping around Dean's shoulders.

"Hey Dean." She smiled sweetly before leaning in for a kiss. Dean received and gave back with gusto. Sam blushed turning his head away in embarrassment. Dean pulled back from the girl, a wicked smile on his face.

"Afraid of a little action Sam?"

Sam just blushed even more fiercely.

"Oh, stop it Dean, you're making the kid blush."

Dean reached in for another kiss, the girl however pushed him away and slid into the seat next to him.

"So you gonna tell me about your new friend?"

The girl smiled, looking over at Sam.

"Oh yeah, Sam this is Teresa, my girl friend. Teresa this is Sam."

Sam mumbled a small hello, his head still ducked down so he was hiding behind his bangs.

"It's great to meet you Sam" She said all smiles. Teresa glanced a Dean and then looked back at Sam.

"You don't mind if I steal him for a second do you?" Sam shook his head. However when Diana stayed sitting he realized she meant that she wanted him to leave. Sam hefted his back pack up and walked away. There were only a few minutes left of lunch, so he headed towards his math class.

Teresa ran a hand through Dean's hair. Dean smiled, though he looked less happy to see her as he glanced at Sam's retreating back.

"So, we've been wondering where you've been. Haven't hung out with us, haven't been to any parties. What's been going on?"

Dean leaned away from Teresa's touch, elbows coming to rest on the table.

"I've been busy."

"Yeah, I know. Hanging out with Sam." the tone of her voice made Dean look up at her sharply.

"Yeah, he's a nice kid."

Teresa bit her lip, tossing her head. She gave a short nasty laugh.

"He's a loser Dean, why are you wasting your time. I know you're a nice guy, but it's time you come back and hang out with your real friends."

Dean felt a nasty sensation roll in his guy. Never had he wanted to punch a girl. Now however he was barely resisting the urge to deck Teresa.

"Sam is not a loser. He's a good kid, he's better than you are." Dean said heatedly. Fixing Teresa with a cold glare he continued

"You know, I thought you were one of those really nice girls, it's why I picked you over Diana. Well, hot and nice."

Dean got up, slinging his back pack onto his shoulder.

"Now I know you're just a bitch." With that Dean walked out of the cafeteria, he ignored Teresa's calls and walked a little faster. Speed walking he saw Sam. Running he caught up to him and slung an arm around his shoulder. Sam smiled up at Dean, eyes shining and dimples showing. Dean didn't care about his friends because Sam's smile made him feel like a million bucks.

* * *

Sam was super happy. He had the most awesome friend he'd ever had before. The last bell had just rung and Sam was headed out to the parking lot where Dean would be waiting, they were going to hang out at Dean's house and study together again. Sam had never had a friend before, much less one like Dean. Sam had never had someone care about him like that before. Well not since he was five and the foster family that had him truly cared. But then they'd burned. A house fire had stolen them away. Sam had been placed in the hospital and then had a psych evaluation that lead to a long file, a file that made most foster parents refuse to take him into their homes.

Then he got to the age where he wasn't young enough to be cute and then any sympathy that existed vanished into sick pity. It never got better either. The family that had him after his previous one had burned, had been terrible. Sam learned to dread small spaces and amber liquid hidden in glass bottles. He'd learned how to hide bruises and duck his head so he was less noticeable. Nobody wanted a broken child, much less a teenage one. Another page to his file which made him the untouchable and unwanted thing he was now.

But Dean had decided to be his friend, chosen to be kind to him, just because. Sam didn't have to do anything, didn't have to be perfect or outgoing. Sam smiled at that, Dean made him feel wanted.

Sam was so happy, he was practically skipping towards the parking lot. So happy that he failed to notice the five boys that were following him. Sam rounded a corner in the hall before they caught up. A hand snaked out and yanked Sam's back pack causing him to fall to the ground.

Sam's happy mood vanished to be replaced by fear. He stared up, eyes wide, at the five seniors that now circled around him.

"Hi Sam" said a blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes, Sam recognized him as Daryl, a boy who hung out with Dean. Sam thought a nasty unpleasant thought that sank into his gut making him want to throw up. It increased as he registered that all five of the guys were people Sam had seen hanging out in Dean's group of friends. Dean wouldn't, would he?

A sharp kick to his stomach made Sam curl in on himself, gasping for air.

"Don't know what you did to get Dean to be nice to you, but you're a loser Sam, you shouldn't be around people like us, people like Dean."

He emphasized his sentence with another sharp kick, one that landed on Sam's ribs. Sam curled into himself even tighter.

"I bet you whined out some pathetic story, made him feel sorry for you."

This time one of the other boys hauled him up, arms looping through his to pull them behind his back. Sam struggled legs flailing out as he tried to free himself. A fist knocked his head back and Sam's head spun. Sam fell limply in the arms, unable to struggle.

"Or you offered to suck his dick, huh fag?"

This time they punched him multiple times, fists meeting his chest, face and stomach. Sam let out a moan of pain which was cut off as another hit landed on his stomach, making his breath hitch. Gasping Sam's head lolled uselessly on his chest until a hand grabbed his chin forcing him to look up into the blue eyes of Daryl.

"Is that why you hide in the library? Because you're a fag?"

Sam was too out of it to see Daryl signal the other boys, it wasn't until he was tossed to the ground that he realized what was going to happen. He quickly curled in on himself before all five of the boys began kicking. Everything was hurting and Sam, despite himself, had tears of pain slipping out of his eyes. Nothing existed besides the pain that was radiating through him every time a blow landed on him. He heard a shout and suddenly it all stopped.

Dean had been waiting for Sam for several minutes now, but the kid hadn't showed up. Never a real patient person Dean figured Sam had stayed after class to ask his teacher about an assignment. Dean decided he could just head over to Sam's sixth period and meet up with the kid there. Walking along Dean turned a corner in the school hall and stopped in shock when his eyes saw five senior guys kicking some kid on the ground.

"HEY!" The kids didn't seem to hear or ignored him and Dean began to run over.

"HEY!" This time they stopped, all of them turning to face Dean. Dean was horrified to see people he considered friends standing around the bleeding body curled up on the ground. Stopping in front of the scene Dean looked down and felt his heart stop as he recognized Sam as the figure on the floor. He looked back up in shock at the group of boys he had once called his friends.

"What the hell is going on?"

The nasty look on Daryl's face as he stepped forward made Dean's gut flip.

"Just taking care of a problem Dean."

Dean's jaw tightened as an inexplicable fury coursed through him.

"Beating the shit out of some kid is taking care of a problem?!" His anger doubled as he heard Sam let out a pained groan.

Daryl took a threatening step forward. "It's our problem Dean, you should just keep moving."

"You're a piece of shit, you know that Daryl."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at Dean. "We're trying to help you Dean."

Dean's eyes widened "Help me?" he said incredulously "The only thing you're going to do is helping me beat the crap out of you."

Daryl sneered nastily "Kid's a useless little fag Dean, you shouldn't be wasting your time on him."

That made Dean snap. His fist shot out and caught Daryl right in the nose. Daryl fell, knocked out cold. Then all hell decided to break out.

As all four boys rushed Dean, he thanked God that he had been trained to fight. Growing up Bobby had taught him, along with that Dean had had the special opportunity to learn from every single hunter that passed through Bobby's doors. Bobby was a pot of knowledge and attracted every kind of hunter, each with their own style of fighting and each willing to help teach Dean. It was the least they could do for Bobby's boy seeing as Bobby gave them information, a hot meal and a warm bed. On top of that Dean had enjoyed the fighting, it had been a great outlet. You know what they say about doing the things you love.

So when all four boys rushed Dean he knew how to handle it. Dodging three fists, Dean pulled into one moving so the fist glanced off of him. Rounding on the first one to gain his balance Dean punched him to the ground, foot snapping once he was on the ground out to put the guy out. Dean was tackled from behind and felt himself falling to the floor, Kicking out he got the guy off him, the other two were coming at him now and without time to get up Dean swept his leg into the closest ones back legs causing him to fall to the floor. The other kid at this point ran, no need to get beat up when the fight was obviously lost.

Dean jumped up to find Daryl back on his feet, taking a quick step forward Dean decked him again, this time going down with him so he could keep punching him. Blow after blow, making his face bleed. Dean felt a hand tugging on his jacket and he lashed out against who he assumed was one of the other guys. The hands quickly fell away and Dean faintly heard the sound of footsteps echoing away down the hall. Dean kept hitting until he heard a voice

"Dean, stop." Dean froze, hearing Sam's voice. It sounded broken and hoarse. Dean looked down at Daryl, the fact of what he'd done sinking in. Daryl's face was a mess, you could barely recognize him.

"Dean." Dean got off Daryl who was unconscious when he heard the tone of pleading in Sam's voice. Dean's attention was then only on Sam. Rushing over he knelt next to Sam hand going out to brush along Sam, checking for unusual bumps that would indicate a broken something.

"Anything broken?"

Sam just shook his head. Dean felt worry now more than anger as he took in Sam's condition. The kid's face was sporting a bloody nose and another bruise on the underside of the left of his jaw. More worrying was the hair at the back of his head which was saturated with blood. Fingers probing out Dean felt it and was relieved to find relatively little blood for a head wound meaning no stitches were necessary. Both hands reached out to hold Sam's head up and Dean peered intently at Sam

"Open you eyes, 'kay Sammy?"

Sam's eyes wobbled open and Dean let out a breath as he saw both pupils were proportionate to each other.

"Alright Sam, I'm going to get you out of here."

Slipping an arm behind Sam's back and another under his knees Dean stood up, staggering a little under Sam's weight.

"We're going to get you back to the car. Then I'm going to take you to my house and Bobby'll clean you up and take care of you."

Sam was too out of it to give more than a small nod. One hand was laying useless in his lap the other was snaked behind Dean, clutching at the back of his jacket.

"You okay?"

Dean glanced down at Sam on hearing the small words.

"Me okay? I'm not the one who just got pounded by five guys." Sam didn't reply. Walking back towards his car Dean ignored the few wide eyed stares and gasps that he got as he made his way down the nearly empty halls of the school. School may have been out, but there were a few people still around for after school activities. Making his way out to his car he got even more. Dean just ignored them. Reaching his car he wrenched a door open with his hand while managing to keep Sam in his arms. Laying the kid down in the back Dean hopped into the front seat and pulled out of the parking lot.

When Dean got back home he pulled all the way into the driveway so that he was right up next to the house, a way he didn't usually park. Getting out he went to the back and as carefully as he could pulled Sam out. Cradling him once again in his arms he made his way into the house. John was in the front room and looked up expecting to see Dean and Sam come walking in. He'd known the kid was coming over.

Instead he was shocked as he saw a bruised and bloody Dean carrying Sam in his arms. In an instant he was on his feet.

"What happened?"

Dean ignored him eyes roving around the room.

"Where's Bobby?" It was desperate and worried. John recognized panic when he saw it.

"He's not here Dean." He said calmly. Dean seemed to freak out even more.

"I-I need Bobby" his voice pitched higher and John grabbed his son's shoulders looking him square in the eye.

"Put Sam down on the couch Dean, I'll help. You just need to calm down."

Dean nodded, he was worried and scared and at that moment he needed someone to help him. Dean let John take Sam out of his arms and ease the kid onto the couch. Turning back to Dean John guided him to a chair.

"You need to sit down son."

Dean nodded his eyes trailing back to Sam, who was semi-conscious.

"Don't worry Dean, I'll take care of him." John kept his eyes on Dean to make sure he stayed in the chair before he turned back to the kid on the couch. John checked him over noting that there were no broken bones, only a lot of bruises and places where hits had broken skin.

"Dean, go get the med kit, alright."

Dean wordlessly rushed out of the room and came rushing back in minutes later with the said item in hand.

John pulled out a small penlight and urged the kid to open his eyes. The eyes weakly fluttered open and stayed open only long enough for John to pass judgement. John spent the next several minutes cleaning Sam up and bandaging him. After tending to him he pulled a blanket from off the back of the couch and draped it over the kid. Getting up he dimmed the lights and brought Dean into the kitchen.

"Is he gonna be ok?"

John made his son sit on a kitchen chair. Looking Dean over he felt a pang of anxiety as he took in the bruise sprouting on Dean's face. Tending to Dean's face, John nodded.

"He just needs some rest, he should be fine. I gave him some acetaminophen. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Dean shook his head. "I probably a few bruises, but my face is the worst."

John pulled out some pain killers and handed them to Dean along with a glass of water.

"What happened?"

"Some kids" Dean took a deep breath "My friends" he said darkly

"Were beating him up."

John nodded but Dean didn't continue, tears filled the teens eyes and his breath hitched.

"God, they were beating him dad. He didn't do anything wrong, just be my friend. I thought they'd-"

Dean broke off and brought a hand up to brush at his face. Whatever fatherly instincts John had were working in full effect, especially as Dean used the word dad, something the kid hadn't done for a long time, and he leaned forward and pulled Dean into a hug, one of the few he'd ever given his son. Dean relaxed into the hug, holding his tears back but accepting the comfort. He wanted his dad to be his dad so bad, he wanted to forgive him. But Dean was too scared of being rejected, of being abandoned by his father like he had been when he was four. Right now felt like the only time he could accept it.

John understood that part of his son, which was why he just hugged Dean closer.

* * *

That got way more involved in father-son bonding than I thought it would. But don't worry the comforting will come now that the hurting for Sam is done. Once he's awake there will be lots of comfort and fluffy brother moments to abound. And coming next we'll see what Bobby has managed to cook up, also the vampire becomes more evil and school will only get harder for the boys. Does this sound like a cheesy narrator cliffie? Why yes, yes it is.

Thank you to those who followed and read, I much appreciate the motivation. Lastly, I'd like to credit wikipedia for 1997 blockbusters and Mayo clinic for medical information. I spent an exhausting couple of minutes gathering that info.

Review for suggestions, I will attempt to fill them, I have a vague idea of where I want this to go but I am an inexperienced writer, so lets just say this is sort of a learn as I go story. I hope everyone likes where it is going and where it has gone, please tell me if it's going to slow, I'm having a hard time balancing too fast of a plot with too slow of a plot, at least I think I am.

I like feedback, if it is useful and at least neutral, preferably positive.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you readers, reviewers, followers and those who favorite, you just make my day! A cookie for you and a cookie for you! I hope these figurative cookies make you feel as good as all the kindness has made me feel!

* * *

Sam felt fuzzy and strange when he woke up. He was lying in a bed that was most definitely not his own. Sam's eyes fluttered open but he snapped them back shut as the dim lighting of the room made pain thrum through his head. Sam opened his eyes again, this time keeping them open.

"Glad to see you awake, Sam."

Sam looked up to see the dark looking John Winchester sitting in a chair next to his bed. He had a glass of water in his hand and a gentle smile on his face. Confused Sam sat up, or he tried to, pain manifested itself in his chest and stomach. It was dulled but still present. Sam gasped and a warm hand was at his back helping him into a sitting position. A pillow was positioned at his back and Sam leaned back into it, letting out a sigh as the pain passed to a dull throb.

"Take it easy, alright."

John passed the cup of water to Sam and stood up.

"Dean will want to know that you're awake." He said it softly but a strange look passed through his eyes. But it was gone as soon as it came and he was back to smiling gently. John headed for the door but stopped when it was flung open by Dean.

"Sam!" Dean practically ran across the room to put himself in the chair next to Sam's bed.

"How ya doing?" Dean was looking at Sam a mixture of anxiety and worry. Sam was still confused so he didn't answer.

"How-" Sam trailed off looking around the room. Dean's eyes darkened before he answered.

"What do you remember?" Sam closed his eyes, mind trying to go back to what had happened.

Walking to the parking lot after class, those guys-Dean's friends- and then strong, kind hands prodding him and lifting him. After that it's all kinda of fuzzy.

"I remember those guys and then-someone-" Sam looked at Dean, eyes widening in realization.

"And you! You were there! You, you picked me up and took me.." Sam trailed off, frowning as his eyes once again trailed the room.

Dean smiled grimly. "It's the guest room at my house. They-uh" Dean took a deep breath "They beat you up pretty bad. You got a concussion and some nasty contusions. Might even have a few cracked ribs."

The cheerful tone in Dean's voice fell short, the words summing up the dark state of it all. They sat in silence for a little bit, Dean watching Sam earnestly as he drank the water in the cup. John had left the room and they were by themselves.

"So, how are you doing?"

Sam shrugged, not sure exactly how to respond. This was all a little much for him. He wasn't sure how to respond or what to do. No one had ever done something like this for him, in fact he'd never actually stayed at a friend's house.

"I didn't know Sam, if I had I would've-" Dean broke off to stare down at his fidgeting hands in guilt.

"They're not my friends, not anymore."

Sam looked up quickly at that, worry and concern marring his face. Dean misinterpreted it as Sam being upset with him.

"I get it, if you don't want to be around me. Especially after what they did. I got you hurt, so I understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore."

Dean was still staring down into his lap so he missed the mixture of surprise, shock, and then panic and fear run across Sam's face.

"But, I want to be your friend. You're the only friend I've ever had. I thought you wouldn't want to be my friend after all of this."

It was Dean's turn to look surprised.

"Wait, what? Why? You didn't did do anything. Those guys went after you because of me."

"Well, 'cause you lost your friends because of me." Sam's voice was quiet and subdued.

Dean started laughing and Sam looked at him as if he'd gone crazy. After laughing for several minutes, minutes in which Sam was utterly confused and more than a little worried about Dean's sanity, Dean finally stopped, arm coming up to wipe away the tears that had formed from how hard he'd laughed.

Looking at Sam, he was grinning.

"Man, I just spent all of last night and this morning worried sick that you were going to be mad at me, I thought you'd be pissed. Instead you're worried about me not wanting to be friends with you. We sure are messed up, huh."

Sam's confusion faded and he started to smile himself.

"Sam, I wouldn't want to be friends with those douche bags. Especially now that I know what kind of people they are. You did me a favor by helping me lose them."

Dean chuckled again, happy to see that Sam was smiling. Another moment passed in silence before Sam spoke.

"You're dad seems really nice."

Dean looked up in confusion.

"You know, he was really nice to help take care of me."

Comprehension dawned on Dean's face, followed by a dark look.

"He's not my dad." It's sharp and angry and made Sam immediately regret saying anything at all.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"That's fine." Dean cut him off.

"You didn't know." There is a beat of silence and then

"Hey, how about we head downstairs, watch a movie or something and eat some junk food. Got to get you feeling better, right?"

Dean's grin came back and he looked at Sam as if he just offered the most awesome thing ever, Sam found himself grinning back despite himself.

The next few minutes involved Dean helping Sam carefully get out of bed, every movement earning a wince and hiss of pain. Eventually they got Sam standing on the floor, but by then he was breathing hard from the exertion and found himself leaning against Dean as if Dean was a mountain. Dean just smiled, coaxing Sam through it all, as if that was what he did every day. It had Sam feeling warm and fuzzy inside despite the pain which made moving a living hell.

They hobbled out of the room like that, Sam practically being carried along by Dean and Dean just smiling and helping. When they got to the stairs Sam looked at them and felt like crying. Dean sensed hesitation.

"Hey, do you trust me?"

Sam looked over at Dean and frowned. He hesitated only a moment before nodding his head yes. Dean got a big grin on his face and in an instant Sam went from standing to being carried bridal style down the steps. Dean staggered into the front room and set Sam down. He settled Sam in, mother henning as he brought a blanket over and a pillow and some hot chocolate and some snacks that just happened to be all ready in the kitchen. Sam just smiled, soaking it in. Finally though they both settled down and Dean turned on one of his favorite movies; Mothra vs. Godzilla, the one from '64, not the new one from just a few years back.*

Cheesy as the movie is Sam can't complain because he's got a mug of hot chocolate in hand and his friend Dean right next to him. At some point he nods off, cup empty, and ends up asleep with his head in Dean's lap. Dean doesn't mind and just puts on another movie, eventually nodding off himself.

* * *

Bobby smiled as he took in the scene before him. Dean was sprawled against the couch, mouth hanging open comically as he snored lightly. Sam was snuggled up to Dean, head resting on Dean's lap acting as a sort of blanket. Switching off the t.v. that's rolling the credits to King Kong vs. Godzilla-boy did the sixties make some good entertainment-Bobby laughs quietly. Dean's love of the films was probably his fault. Back when he'd first taken Dean in they were all he had for entertainment. So for the first few months that was all the four year old had watched, and oh boy did he watch it a lot. Bobby probably wouldn't have survived his first months as a parent without those movies. **  
**

Bobby walked out of the room and stepped into his study where John was sifting through papers, a pen in his hand and a frown of concentration on his face. He looked up though when Bobby came in.

"Both boys are out like a light, you wanna tell me what the hell happened? I take a day off to follow the lead you asked me to look at and I come back to find Dean covered in bruises and his friend Sam looking a hell of a lot worse. I thought you said you could handle one damn teenager for a day."

John set the pen down and rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know exactly. Dean won't talk to me. Far as I can gather from what he has said, Sam got beat up by some kids at school and Dean intervened."

Bobby raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything in retort.

"I looked into what you gave me, but first things first, how is the hunt going."

John didn't seem keen on talking about a vampire when he could be learning about the son he hadn't seen for thirteen years, however Bobby held the answers.

"I can't find anything. No purchases at any of the butchers, no animal maimings and the like, nothing to go off of except these deaths. I would say it's not supernatural but I went into the coroners. The only thing that could cause those wounds would be a vampire. I cataloged the pictures to compare teeth marks. Definitely a vampire, not an Alp or Mara or any other supernatural creature. Things damn good."

Bobby nodded

"If you need help with it you know I'll do my best."

John nodded and then looked at Bobby expectantly.

"Well, I looked into what you had. Wasn't much good though, records go through till the kid is about eight and then they just disappear. They said their records got ruined in a storm which flooded their storage area. They say he most likely got transferred to a different state foster system meaning that if you want more information you're gonna have to find a way of getting into the current federal online records. Even then, you might have a hard time finding your kid since the last name has changed multiple times."

Bobby sat down and looked at John severely.

"You ain't gonna like what you see." Bobby slapped down a folder on the desk in front of John. John's head snapped up at that, a questioning and dangerous look on his face.

"Far as I can tell from his files the kid hasn't gotten the best treatment. Moved homes multiple times. The first home he was in for more than a year, home burned down. He was the only survivor. He was seven. The next home was bad. The files are vague but the hospital records sure say a whole hell of a lot."

John didn't say anything, he mouth was set in a firm line and anger was rolling off of him. Bobby was completely unperturbed, John Winchester had never scared him, pissed him off, yeah, but fear was not really in his repertoire when he was dealing with John.

"Look John, I get you wanna find your son."

John made to say something but Bobby cut him off with a hand and continued talking.

"But you can barely handle interacting with your oldest, a kid who isn't nearly as messed up and doesn't need you like this one is probably going to."

Bobby looked seriously at John

"You aren't going to be able to give this kid what he needs. Before you storm in when you find him I think you need to do some real thinking of how you can help him, not how you can make yourself feel better. You screwed your boys over and you need to accept that, if you really still love them you're going to do what's best for them, not what you want."

If possible John looked even more pissed than he did when he heard about his child's records. Standing, Bobby exited the room, he'd learned that with John the man would see sense. You just usually had to wait for the bull headedness to tone down. That could take a while. Bobby sighed as he walked back into the front room where the two boys still lay fast asleep.

A weary smile tugged itself back onto his face. He needed to do something about this Sam, this real kid sitting on his couch fighting the very real and very human monsters in his life. Bobby loved Dean, he may be John's son but he was Bobby's boy. Bobby also worried about John's youngest son, the elusive Samuel Winchester. John hadn't seen the boy since he was a year old. It might be best to leave the boy to whatever life he was leading now, make sure he was safe and then get the hell out of the kid's life.

* * *

When Sam woke up again it was to morning day light and to find that once again he'd been carried and placed on a bed. The same one he'd been placed on before. Peering around the room he found a clock which showed him the time. 8:43am. Groggily he tried to recall what day it was. Friday was when he'd gotten beaten up. Yesterday must have been Saturday, when him and Dean had watched the movies. That evening they had woken up and eaten take out that Bobby had ordered and Sam had lounged around some more, this time with Bobby who showed him some more of his books while Dean had gotten his energy out playing with Rumsfeld and cleaning his car out.

If Sam had learned one thing by now it was that Dean loved his car. That and that Bobby was probably the coolest person (outside of Dean that is) that he had ever met. A sense of peace and satisfaction settled in as Sam thought over the past two days. He may have gotten the crap beaten out of him but this was the most fun he'd ever had. Being at Bobby's scrap yard was like being at home. Home, oh crap, Sam felt panic well up in him. Mr. Sanders. He hadn't gone home and he hadn't called, fear followed the panic. What would happen when he got home.

Scrambling from where he was laying Sam jumped from the bed and tottered around frantically looking for where his clothing was. Currently he was wearing a set of Dean's pajamas that he had coaxed Sam into wearing. They were terribly large but Sam had found them comforting. Swaying on his feet Sam tripped, his hand swung out to stop his fall, catching onto the dress stand and slipping as he caught onto a half empty bowl of soup. Everything, including Sam, fell to the ground. The soup spilled on the ground and all over Sam who was now sitting dazed on the floor.

Moments later Dean burst into the room with Bobby right behind him, both had guns in their hands. Dean a hand gun and Bobby some sort of shot gun. Sam gaped at them as they both looked around the room and Bobby walked over to check the window. Dean dashed over worry on his face as he tucked the gun into the waist band of his pajamas.

"Are you hurt? What happened? Did something hurt you?"

Sam glanced over at the gun in Bobby's hands and then back at Dean. He shook his head still speechless. Bobby came over a sharp look in his eyes.

"Salt lines are fine. Doesn't look like anything came in."

Sam was gaping at the two. He looked over at John who was standing in the doorway a flask, cross, and ornate knife in hand. What the hell had just happened? Dean grabbed Sam by the shoulders and looked at him intensely.

"Sam, what happened?"

"I-" Sam broke off staring again at Bobby's gun. Dean reached a gentle hand out and took Sam's chin forcing him to look at Dean.

"What happened?"

"I fell."

A sigh of relief seemed to flow through the room and the tension fell away. John disappeared from the door way and Bobby let the shot gun dangle from his hand. Dean then helped Sam up.

"Here lets get you out of those clothes. I'll get you another shirt and pair of sweats. You can change and then come down stairs if you're feeling like it."

Sam nodded still shocked by the extreme response to his falling. That and the weird comment about salt. Something was going on here and Sam had no idea what. Dean left to get the clothing, Sam turned his face to Bobby who gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll go get something to clean that up."

Sam glanced down at the mess on the floor and blushed as he realized that he'd made a mess and caused some kind of crazy freak out for Dean's family.

"Oh, I didn't mean to, I was just. I'm sorry, I can clean it up. I didn't mean to." Sam bumbled, immediately falling to his knees and picking up the shards of the bowl. Worried about Bobby being angry he was shaking and one of his hands caught on a shard of the bowl marking a cut next to his previous ones which were still healing. His mind was going blank with freaking out, because he really didn't want Dean or Bobby to be mad, he wanted them to like him.

A soft hand fell on his shoulder speaking calming words and Sam hurriedly wiped at tears he hadn't realized were falling. Another hand pulled the broken ceramic from his hand. Sam looked up at Bobby an apology brimming in his eyes alongside tears. Bobby didn't look mad though, instead he seemed sad and worried. Dean appeared behind Bobby also looking worried. Bobby got up, giving room for Dean to kneel down next to Sam.

Dean smiled weakly at Sam and pressed clothing into Sam's hands saying something about changing in the bathroom. Sam nodded and allowed himself to be stood up and lead to the bathroom where he entered. As soon as Sam was in the bathroom and the shower had been turned on Dean turned to Bobby.

"What happened? Is he scared of us? Did we freak him out?"

"Dean-"

"What did you do? Did he ask about-

"Dean-"

"the guns and the salt? Is he-"

"Dean!"

Dean stopped and just looked at Bobby in way that reminded him of when Dean was eight and had brought him a bird with a broken wing. The kid had been freaking out and had begged Bobby to save it. Bobby smiled at Dean and set a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Dean, everything is going to be fine."

Dean nodded quickly, as if he could reassure himself by agreeing.

"Sam was just tired and surprised. He's still not feeling the best, alright."

Dean smiled weakly at that. "Yeah."

"I'll get this cleaned up and you can start on breakfast."

"Alright." Dean then stepped out, eyes glancing back at Bobby who was stooping to clean up the mess.

Once Dean was out of the room Bobby let out a long sigh. Things were messed up with the kid Sam, Dean could probably sense it but it seemed Dean wasn't aware of what it was exactly. He wished he could spare Dean what it was going to do to him when he did find out. But Dean was only to get older, these things in life needed to be faced. Hopefully it could turn into something good, one where Sam was helped and one where Dean came out of it without another scar on his heart. Bobby just had to figure out how to help make that happen.

* * *

Later on when they had all gathered for breakfast no one said anything about what had happened. It was awkward but they all ignored it instead settling down to the bacon and eggs that Dean had cooked up.

"So Sam, when do we have to get you home?"

Sam's head snapped up at Bobby's question and Bobby wasn't surprised to see the kid contain the flash of fear and panic that crossed his face. It made him regret asking the question. Sam shrugged and set his fork he'd been using down on his plate.

"I should probably call."

"You know that you can stay as long as you'd like."

Sam looked back up at Bobby confused.

"You help keep the devil in this kid somewhere where I don't have to deal with it and you mentioned that your family just lost your foster mom. If your foster dad is alright with it I don't mind keeping ya here until they've settled things a little."

And God, if the hope that lit in Sam's face didn't make Bobby feel like he'd just offered the kid the world.

"Well I don't know Mr. Singer, I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense son, you'd be keeping this knucklehead outta trouble for me." Bobby ruffled Dean's hair as he said this making the teen duck his head and glare at him.

"But you'd better call your parent anyway, make sure they know we didn't kidnap ya or anything."

Sam agreed and finished breakfast before approaching the phone that was hooked to the kitchen wall. Nervously he punched in his number and waited as the phone rang.

"This is the Sanders residence"

It was Diana, she sounded tired and something else that Sam couldn't place.

"Diana? It's me, Sam"

"Sam? Where have you been?" It's a plain question, there isn't worry or anger in it, instead she still sounds tired and worn.

"I was at a friends house. I'm not in trouble am I?"

Diana let out a mirthless chuckle. "Mr. Sanders can barely tell what day it is, I doubt he even really recalls that someone named Sam lives in the house, let alone that he would notice that you're missing."

Sam frowned, something wasn't right.

"Are you alright?"

Diana didn't respond right away.

"I heard you got beaten up at school on Friday. Everyone's been talking about how bloody you looked, some even claimed that they'd killed you."

"Oh, yeah." Sam didn't really know how to respond.

"Honestly I could care less if you come back or not, just make sure you don't do anything that gets Mr. Sanders bothered, because then he'd really notice that you were missing." Her tone makes Sam shiver in anxious fear.

"I'll be back today."

"Fine, whatever." After that the phone makes a tone indicating that Diana had hung up. Sam frowned at the phone, something wasn't right but he couldn't place his finger quite on what.

Walking out into the junk yard Sam looked around for Dean and found him in front of the Impala's engine with the hood up and grease coating his hands. Sam spent the next hour watching Dean tune the car while they talked and bantered. Finally though Sam brought up about him going home tonight and they agreed on dropping him off after dinner. The evening went well enough but the unease that settled in Sam from Diana's phone call never quite went away. Dean dropped him off and Sam looked at the Sanders house with consternation as he walked up the front path, the feeling of unease coming back up.

* * *

So, not quite as long as the last one, but hopefully still nice. This is kind of a filler. I hope it wasn't a let down from all the action going on, maybe opens up to the continuance of Sam getting involved in Bobby, Dean and John's lives. Also the vampire! Also finding Sam! I hope you guys continue to enjoy. Please leave a review if you have any suggestions and comments that you're willing to frame in a nice way. Also please do let me know if the pace of the story is too slow.

To those who dislike John, sorry but he's going to be an integral part of the story. I like John Winchester so he's staying.

Also I spell check all by my lonesome so there are bound to be a few mistakes. I'm sure you've noticed by now my angry fight with commas.


	7. Chapter 7

I am overwhelmed by how many have taken interest in my story. Thank you! I hope y'all continue to enjoy! Also Sioux Falls is huge! Well huge for S. Dakota. A lot of stories place Bobby as living there and I get fuzzy on where certain facts from ff tie into the show. I can't help but think that Bobby doesn't live in Sioux Falls though because it's a big (relatively) city. I place him in a city right outside Sioux Falls, one that's a little smaller. I mean Ellis isn't tiny tiny by any means but hey, I can mix it up.

* * *

The next morning Sam was up, bright and early, standing out on the lawn waiting for Dean to pick him up for school. Last night he'd gotten home and Mr. Sanders had been asleep in his room. Diana hadn't been there and neither was Puke. Wary but secretly relieved for the lack of interaction with his foster family, Sam had gone to bed. The sun was up and a chill was in the air as the beginning of November was upon them. Sam shivered at a gust of wind and pulled his jacket tighter around him. He didn't have too much clothing, but he did have enough. If case workers were good for one thing it was most definitely for making sure necessities were provided. Sam had almost always had just enough. There were a few times where that hadn't been so but Sam preferred not to think about those times.

Perking up at the unmistakable purr of the impala, Sam felt a bright grin slip onto his face. Maybe the home he'd been put in wasn't the best but Dean Winchester and his family had made Ellis, South Dakota one of the best places Sam had ever lived. The impala roared into view and Sam's gin broadened as he saw Dean in the drivers seat. The car pulled up in front of the house and Sam practically ran to get into the car.

"Damn, you're like a perky puppy in the morning. I'd say you had too much coffee but I doubt you've touched caffeine."

Sam nodded his head vigorously at that "No coffee for me!"

Dean just shook his head in disbelief and pulled away from the curb. He wouldn't say it but seeing Sam so happy nearly pulled him out of his morning fog, Dean wasn't usually a morning person.

On their way to the school Sam chatted away about homework and some history project he was excited to be doing. Dean nodded at the right places and smiled when he needed to. By the time they got to school he couldn't remember a damn thing Sam had said. Dean got out of the car slightly nervous. Last Friday he'd beat the shit out of five guys, people that were popular enough for what had gone down to gather attention. On top of that he knew he'd done some damage to Daryl, repercussions were bound to be coming.

Dean followed Sam as he bounced towards class completely oblivious to the looks being thrown the pairs way. Dean just watched uneasily. Fights could lead to suspension, and if anyone had been seriously hurt it could lead to expulsion.

"What's wrong?" Dean looked up to see Sam watching him in worry, he'd stopped walking and was staring up at Dean. Dean shook his head and gave a reassuring smile.

"Nothing, just hate the Monday."

Sam smiled again, but not as big, he knew something was up but he left it alone. Art class was worse, no one greeted Dean as they usually did, instead he got a lot of strange looks and hushed whispers. Dean felt his stomach flipping as he sat next to Sam. Sam was looking at him again with worry on his face.

"I'm fine Sam."

Dean was starting to get anxious and upset, never before had he been the bane of social interactions, it grated on him in way he hadn't ever experienced before. It was made worse and better by the fact that Sam was completely oblivious to it. Kid gets beat up and he goes to school the next day as though nothing happened.

Sam just gave a nod and looked back up at Mr. Kempinski who was explaining that today was a studio day, an equivalent to do whatever you want while I go through projects in my office. Some kids actually did stuff but most spent their time pretending to be busy while talking or the like. Dean pulled out some clay to play around with while Sam actually worked on a project that was due soon. After several minutes in which Dean managed to make fun of Sam's work, make rude things from his clay and push in a few jokes, a girl slunk up. She kept looking behind her back at her group of friends who were watching her with wide eyes.

"Hi Dean."

"Hey." Dean didn't look up from the clay he was working into what he would call Diana jr.

"I-" She broke off and bit her lip, throwing her head back to look at her friends before looking at Dean again.

"Someone told someone else, who told Suzy, that you killed Daryl Helmerson." It was spit out so fast that Dean barely understood what she'd said.

"That right, huh?"

The girl cowered, shrinking back, however the titters of her friends made her stay, that and a bad boy who could be a possible murderer was just too hot.

"I don't know, Sammy, do you think I killed Daryl Helmerson?"

Sam looked up at Dean eyes wide. "Uh" Sam blubbered out.

Dean looked back over at the girl, a smirk on his face. "Well tootz, I didn't kill Daryl no matter how much the son of a bitch deserved it."

A few people glanced over at the explicit words and loud tone.

"So you can go back to your friends over there and tell them that I beat the shit out of Daryl Helmerson because he's an asshole who had it coming."

Dean's voice had raised so that now the entire class had quieted and all heads were turned toward him. Dean stood up and was looking with anger at the girl.

"If anyone else wants to act like an asshole going around beating people up that don't deserve it then they'll be the next person I kick the crap out of."

Dean looked throughout the room, there was stony silence filled with tension. The girl who had first approached Dean looked totally aghast. She didn't reply to what he'd said instead she walked back to her friends confused and taken aback. Dean sat back down, oblivious to the stares being sent his way. He ignored Sam's slack mouth and wide eyes and went back to finishing his masterpiece.

"You're going to catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that."

Sam snapped his mouth shut, a blush forming on his cheeks. The rest of the class passed without incident until the end when Mr. Kempinski came back in. The bell rang and Mr. Kempinski set a hand on Sam's shoulder as he was walking out.

"A word Sam."

Dean stopped immediately and was by Sam's side in a second as Mr. Kempinski faced Sam in the now empty classroom.

"Dean, if you'd wait outside so I could talk to Sam privately."

Dean bristled at the commanding tone. "Whatever you have to say to Sammy I'm sure you can say in front of me."

Mr. Kempinski sighed in irritation but turned his head to Sam.

"It's Sam's business, so that's Sam's decision."

Mr. Kempinski was a laid back teacher, one who didn't hassle the kids much. He was an average height with a sinewy build, shoulder length hair that was curly and a dark brown, it was always pulled back in a sloppy ponytail. Dean would peg him as a hippy but the man didn't quite have that vibe. Relaxed but not high relaxed. He was generally an alert, intelligent and understanding teacher despite his few strange habits. He took his role as an art teacher for what it was and understood that as an extra-curricular class it wasn't meant to be a trying class. In fact, Mr. Kempinski was probably one of the few teachers Dean didn't mind. Still it was Sam.

"I don't mind Mr. Kempinski."

Mr. Kempinski smiled briefly at Dean but turned his attention back to Sam.

"I wanted to talk to you about your recent piece you handed in. I was impressed."

Sam made a funny face, his last work was hardly impressing.

"I was hoping maybe you'd come in for some night classes along with a few other students. Seeing talent like that I want to help make it go some where."

"Alright." Sam didn't sound so sure.

"Well, if you change your mind I have the class every Friday at nine."

"At night? That's kinda late don't you think." Dean stepped in, just because he didn't hunt on a regular basis didn't mean he wasn't hyper aware of things potentially unsafe.

"Only time that works for most of the students. Sarah Hopper is in it and that was the only time I could wrangle out of the AP, sports and mathlete girl. It's alright if the time isn't good, I could try to set up a different time."

"Could Dean come?"

Mr. Kempinski looked just as surprised by the question as Dean did. A moment later though his features rolled out of their frown and into a reassuring smile.

"Sure thing, only if Dean promises to keep his focus on the art and not being a wise-ass."

Mr. Kempinski was also willing to be blunt with his students. Dean had the decency to looked chagrined but for the most part a confident smirk tugged on his face.

"No promises, it's a part of the art process for me. Want a masterpiece and you'll just have to put up with the wise-ass part, it's what makes it unique."

This pulled a chuckle out of Mr. Kempinski. The boys left with a short bye and a promise to show up that Friday. Dean walked Sam to his next class, still worried about Sam being bothered by someone. For the most part though people avoided them like the plague. It left an uneasy feeling in Dean's stomach but Sam seemed totally unaffected, a fact which bothered Dean. Dean made Sam promise to wait for him at the end of each class, to not leave the room until Dean got there. Sam had agreed although Sam had nearly been late and Dean had most definitely checked in on a lot of tardies.

By the time lunch rolled around another thing was niggling at Dean. Fights, especially the kind that he'd gotten into, usually lead to some sort of punishment or at least involvement of the authority of the school. So far it seemed like the only people who knew were a few teachers that had heard some gossip. Dean had definitely broken some part of Daryl and probably left some decent damage on one of the other guys, that usually lead to questions, right? The lack of response was making Dean feel jumpy and the complete isolation from human response-good or bad-was leaving Dean edgy. Aside from the thing with that girl first period no one had bothered him about what had happened. On top of that anyone he had been friendly with before was avoiding and ignoring him.

Arriving in front of Sam's class Dean let out a large sigh, he was a social butterfly, this being ignored by everyone and left alone was getting to him. Poking a head in, Dean jerked a thumb at Sam and whistled. Sam's head snapped up from his book, a wide 'o' of surprise on his face. Dean loved surprising Sam, Sam seemed to respond like horse with a snake every time. Seeing those owlish eyes and that look of shock never grew old.

Sam scrambled from his seat and bounced over to Dean, a large smile on his face. Dean also never got tired of the smiles and slight look of hero-worship. The nasty feelings that had been pushing at him all day lifted a little and he found himself smiling back and ruffling Sam's hair into a mess.

Sam batted a hand a way. Dean asked him what he'd been up to and Sam then began chattering away. Sam's incessant talking wasn't always fun but it filled the silence and made Dean feel special since he hadn't seen Sam talk to anyone like this, let alone talk to anyone really. The fact that Sam was comfortable around him to the point of opening up made Dean feel important.

When they got to the cafeteria they got food but when they went to sit down Dean felt the happy mood Sam had brought on slip away immediately. At their table sat Teresa and the group of people Dean had once called friends. Sam noticed them and paled, he could already feel the anger coming off of Dean. Dean marched over to the table, fist clenched.

"Hey bitch."

Dean addressed Teresa who turned to him just to have the smile on her face slip away. Sam had come up behind Dean and placed a hand on his elbow.

"Dean" he whispered to him pleadingly. Dean however was pissed and had been on edge all day.

"Is there a problem Dean?" it was Daniel who spoke, one of the guys who'd helped beat Sam up. A nasty bruise covered his cheekbone and his eye.

"Maybe, you need me to make you're face symmetrical in looks. I bet Teresa digs the make up."

Daniel flushed but still glared at Dean.

"Nice to see Daryl was too scared to show his face."

"Do you need something, Dean?" Teresa asked coldly.

"Nah sweetheart, if I need something from you I'll let your pimp know. Till then though I don't think you're worth the money. I'm sure you can whore yourself out to someone else though."

"Shut up Dean!" Daniel stood up, moving intimidatingly towards Dean. Dean didn't back down, instead handing his lunch to Sam.

"Dean!" Sam's quiet cry was more desperate this time making Dean take a step back.

"That's right Dean, listen to your own personal whore."

In one second flat Daniel was on the ground, blood gushing from his nose and whimpering in pain. A small crowd had gathered by then and a teacher came running up much too late. Dean just glared down at Daniel who was still on the ground. The teacher looked hesitantly at Dean and then side stepped him to kneel down by Daniel on the floor.

More teachers came over and Dean was being led to the principals office along with Sam and some people from the table. The next hour was a conversation with the principal between all the students in which hardly anything was given away besides saying that Daniel and Dean had disagreed on something. The principal excused them knowing that she'd gotten a completely shit story from them but knowing that that was as good as she was going to get. Dean was interred in the office for the rest of the day with a pack of ice for his knuckles while the rest were sent back to class.

Dean couldn't help but smile maliciously as Daniel was picked up by his mom still crying. He sure hoped he'd broken his nose. The dark sense of satisfaction lasted until the end of the day when Bobby showed up looking pissed to hell. Bobby was deadly silent as he talked shortly with the principal and a few administrators, he remained silent as he signed Dean out, and silent as they walked out.

Sam was waiting at the impala a worried look on his face, one that became more prominent as Bobby came into view alongside Dean.

"Sam, I'm going to give you a ride home. Dean will be heading there right now to wait for me." the words made Dean pale.

Sam just nodded hopping into Bobby's old ford while Dean got into the impala and headed toward home. A few minutes into the ride Sam spoke

"Will Dean be in a lot of trouble?" it was quiet and Bobby barely understood what Sam had said.

"That boy can bet his ass he'll be in trouble."

Sam paled and panic came into his eyes.

"Oh please, it wasn't his fault Mr. Singer, it was mine. Those guys, they didn't like me, Dean wouldn't have gotten in a fight with them if they hadn't beaten me up before. It wasn't his fault, please don't hurt him!"

Bobby looked incredulously over at Sam who was near to tears.

"Whoa, hold on there kid, I'm not going to hurt Dean."

Sam didn't seem to hear him and kept begging him not to hurt Dean, his words now incohesive splutterings.

"Sam, Sam!"

Sam became silent but his face was still streaming with tears and his eyes were still glued to Bobby, wide and begging.

"Look kid, I would never hurt Dean. Gave him a few swats when he was a kid, but I would never hurt him."

Sam had calmed some more and nodded his head at what Bobby had to say. A moment passed and Sam hurriedly wiped at his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't-I- I'm sorry Mr. Singer."

Bobby just nodded his head "That's alright son."

They pulled up to Sam's house and Sam hopped out, though he stopped and turned before shutting the door.

"Will Dean be at school tomorrow? Will I see him again?"

Bobby nodded.

"Alright" Sam said shyly. "Thank you for the ride."

Bobby smiled softly. "No problem kid."

Sam started to shut the door but stopped again.

"You mean it though, Dean'll be alright?"

Bobby found himself moved by Sam's earnest look and voice.

"I swear to ya, Dean is the last person I would ever hurt."

Sam nodded and finally shut the door.

As Bobby pulled away, Sam felt slightly better at the man promising that he wouldn't hurt Dean. He didn't know the man well but Bobby had been very kind and hadn't proven to be violent in any way. However sometimes that meant nothing, Sam had known plenty of other kids who had parents or guardians that appeared nice to everyone except the kid. Sam had found that abusive people tended to be quiet masterful at hiding what they did.

Stepping into the house nervously Sam looked around but didn't see anyone. Mr. Sanders had only hit him that one time but since then Sam hadn't really interacted with the man. Peeking into the front room, Sam saw Mr. Sanders on one of the couches-the love seat- watching something on tv. Sam started to walk out but the man's voice stopped him.

"C'mere"

Sam froze and made his way over to Mr. Sanders. The alcohol was absent, however that didn't seem to make Sam feel any better as he took in the sharp, coherent, and dangerous look in Mr. Sanders eye. Standing petrified in front of his foster father, Sam clutched his back pack straps in his hands.

"You were late coming home."

It wasn't a question but it did make Sam uncomfortable, Mr. Sanders had never taken interest in when he got home or when he was home in general.

"I was with a friend."

Mr. Sanders smiled, Sam didn't smile back, an uneasy feeling making itself known in his stomach.

"That's great Sam. In this house we are all expected to act appropriately. Having friends is good."

Mr. Sanders paused and looked at Sam coldly, the smile falling from his face.

"However we'll be treated according to how we act. Next time I expect you to inform me if you're going to be staying somewhere late and who you're going to be staying with. I won't accept misbehavior, any you have will be punished."

Sam nodded stiffly.

"You can go now, Sam."

Sam nearly ran from the room. Mr. Sanders was terrifying. Climbing the stairs Sam walked past Diana's room, he stopped however when he heard what sounded like crying. Stepping gingerly into his foster sister's room he saw Diana sitting on the ground her back leaned against her bed. He shirt was torn and her make up was streaming from her crying. Her face was blotched and several bruises could be made out. Bare arms showed even more bruises, ones that were caused by hands, bruises Sam was familiar with.

Sam hesitantly took a step further, Diana had yet to notice him. Aside from the bruises, something was really wrong. Sam was very familiar with physical abuse, however something else seemed to be wrong. It reminded him of another time at another house with another foster sister, one who had cried the same.

"Diana?" Sam asked timidly. Diana's head snapped up. She stared at him, hollow eyes wide as if she wasn't registering that he was in her room.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly.

Fury overtook her face and Diana sprung to her feet.

"Get out!"

Sam took a quick step back, mind fumbling for something to say.

"Get out!" she screeched like harpy. Sam fled the room, hearing only the tell-tale sound of the door slamming shut behind him. Running to his room, Sam shut the door and sank onto his bed. Something was really wrong and it scared him.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Dean shrugged from where he was seated on the front room couch. Bobby had gotten home about ten minutes after he had. Those ten minutes had felt a lot longer than that. As soon as Bobby had stepped through the door he had started in on Dean.

"Don't shrug at me boy! You're a damn good fighter and though you may be hot headed I know you knew what you were doing!"

Dean didn't respond, his hand playing with the hem of his shirt sleeve. Residual anger from his encounter with Daniel and Teresa hadn't yet completely assuaged and he didn't trust himself responding to his adoptive father.

"You know how lucky we are that you didn't break that kids nose?!"

Dean scoffed and mumbled under his breath "Would've deserved it."

"What did you say?!"

The anger let loose a little, turning to look up at Bobby Dean's face was angry looking.

"I said the bastard would've deserved, that guy beat Sam up and had the nerve to throw it in our faces!"

Bobby's face softened but just a little. "If you had broken it you would've been facing a lot more than just a week long in-school suspension."

Bobby ran a hand over his face wearily.

"Boy, I taught you better. You defend yourself, number one rule though, don't get caught."

"I thought that was a hunter rule." Dean replied petulantly.

"Well if you're going to act like a damn criminal than at least you should be doing it right!"

Dean had the conscience to look ashamed.

"Sorry Bobby." Dean said apologetically

"I just, the bastard was being an asshole, he had it coming."

"Well next time save it and get him when no ones looking, that way he goes home with a lot worse and you don't get in any more trouble."

Dean grinned at that. Any other parent would think something was wrong, Bobby seemed to be encouraging the fighting. In truth though Bobby wanted to break the kids nose too. They should know better than beating up a nice kid like Sam, besides he knew Dean wouldn't hit someone who didn't deserve it at least a little bit.

Bobby let out a long sigh.

"Dean, I want you to be careful, alright. We don't need anymore enemies than we already have. It's enough to deal with the supernatural being a threat to ya, let alone humans."

Dean nodded for once looking ashamed about the whole incident.

Bobby looked off in thought before chuckling to himself "Ya know, that kid thought I was going to hurt ya."

Dean frowned "Sam?"

Bobby nodded absentmindedly. Dean looked confused but smiled laughing a little himself.

"You do kinda come off as a hard ass."

Bobby raised a brow and looked at Dean. "Mind repeating that boy?"

Dean quickly shook his head.

"Good thing." Bobby paused before speaking again. "You need to talk to your daddy."

Dean grimaced as soon as Bobby spoke and glared at the tv.

"You know, he's trying hard as he can. I'm not asking you to move out with him, I'm just asking you to give him a second chance."

"I don't want to."

"I get that he hurt ya in the past, but he's a good man who deserves a fair chance. Besides he's working on something that you should be involved in."

Dean looked up sharply "I don't want to be involved in a hunt with him."

Bobby's face took on a disapproving look. "It ain't that kind of hunt idjit. He's looking for your brother."

Dean's face was nearly comical, it immediately displayed shock and then a myriad of emotions.

"Oh." Dean replied, gulping back the lump in his throat and trying to call back the sheen of wetness that entered his eyes.

"I-" Dean fell short. "Oh."

"He didn't want to tell you until he found your brother. He wanted it to be a surprise. But I think you should be helping him find him, make your guy's amends and maybe get to know the kid when you do find him."

Dean just nodded.

* * *

Ok, so my bad guy Mr. Sanders is all over the place. Sorry I'm not the best with the writing of bad guys.

Well, anywho, I hope you liked it. Read, enjoy and if you feel up to it review.

Have a wonderful weekend and stay safe!


	8. Chapter 8

Again, I am deliriously happy for the interest and support. You guys make my day. I hope you enjoy!

To explain in school suspension (As far as I am familiar with it) the accused student spends whatever amount of time determined by the school (usually an administration person) that the student will spend in suspension. The actual suspension is usually spent in a classroom set to the side specifically for all the kids with an in-school suspension or ones that have been taken out of classrooms for bad behavior. In the room you usually don't get to talk and are brought the assignments from each of your classes. At break/lunch time lunch is gotten for you and you stay in the room to eat.

It's really just a way of punishing kids with isolation, I find that it doesn't really work. I know that it is something done in the US I have no idea about other school systems elsewhere. I also am not aware of if certain private schools in the US apply this method of punishment.

Also warning for situational irony., it abounds from here on out.

* * *

Sam once again was picked up by Dean for school. This morning however Dean seemed to be in a pensive mood, something Sam was unfamiliar with. At school Dean dropped Sam off at the class and then left to head to his in school suspension. Sam watched him walk away with a forlorn expression, he really wished that Dean was in class with him. Dean was his only friend, on top of that everyone was avoiding him. Sam was used to being ignored, being invisible per se. Being intentionally isolated wasn't something he was used to. Having Dean with him yesterday had made all that not matter, how could someone be alone when they had someone as awesome as Dean with them.

First period went by painfully slow, no one talked to Sam. The table he sat at stayed empty and everyone kept a good distance from him. After Dean's display no one was going to go near him. More than that though, Sam realized, was that Daryl had come back to school. He saw him passing in the hall, nose broken, face so distorted by bruises that Sam barely recognized him. As soon as Daryl saw Sam he turned around and began speed walking the other way. Apparently what Dean had said yesterday had gotten around.

Sam found himself seated at an empty table at lunch. After a few minutes he got up unable to eat lunch. His stomach was twisting itself in knots and the macaroni and cheese had never seemed so unappealing. Wandering through the halls, Sam found himself drawn to his first period class. Stepping into the room he was grateful to find it empty aside from the teacher Mr. Zempinski.

"Sam?" Mr. Zempinski said from where he was seated at his desk.

"What are you doing here?"

Sam shrugged "Just thought I'd tell you that I'll come this Friday."

Mr. Zempinski smiled "Well, I'm glad to hear that."

Sam nodded before awkwardly sitting down at one of the tables in the classroom.

"Can-I. Can I stay here for lunch?"

"Of course Sam."

With that Sam pulled out a book and slumped with his arms on the table and his nose in the book.

* * *

For Dean the day passed just as uncomfortably. No talking and the highly frustrating experience of most people sitting as far away as possible from him. Despite Daryl showing up at school today, the gossipy girls in the corner had gotten split up for that one, Dean had heard the whispers of murderer, gang member, the killed someone at his last school thing, and a lot more.

Finally though he was let out.

Heading out, he met Sam at the car like usual. He didn't invite Sam over though, today he was going home to do what him and Bobby had discussed. Talk to his dad, figure out how to help him find his little brother. All he knew about the kid was that his full name was Samuel, he had been a year when his dad had left him on the doors of CPS. Dean had been five. Growing up no one had ever said anything about his brother, never mentioned him. The memories that Dean may have had were lost to time and the fact that no one had ever talked about Samuel. It wasn't until a demon had told him that he had a little brother did the fuzzy images of brown hair and hazel eyes return to him. Even then though he couldn't remember much.

He remembered confronting his dad, angry but most of all hurt. Now though his dad was trying to find his brother. A spark of hope was pulsating in Dean's chest, he'd get to be a big brother. He'd asked Bobby about Sam but the most the man had was a birth certificate, Bobby had never met Sam, hadn't even heard of him except once or twice. Sam had been born May 2nd, 1983. Hazel eyes and brown hair. Weighing in on 7.1 pounds of joy when he was born. Dean could only picture what Sam would look like, maybe he'd be tall, like Dean was. Dean was after all above average height.

Would he like what Dean liked? Of course, Dean had no doubt the boy would be a classic rock lover and all over pie. He was going to teach him how to pick up girls, how to drive, he'd teach him how to take care of the car that his father had given him for his sixteenth birthday, the lovely lady impala. Dean was going to be the best big brother ever.

"Dean?"

Sam was looking at Dean with worried eyes.

"You ok?"

Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah yeah. 'Course I am, just thinking."

Sam nodded, a little put out. "Oh"

Dean didn't notice, too caught up in thinking about his brother and what he'd be like. They pulled up in front of Sam's house, Dean said a short bye and pulled away barely after Sam had gotten out of the car. Sam stood watching the car go wondering what he'd done wrong to make Dean upset and so quiet.

* * *

Bobby was looking out the kitchen window, knowing that Dean had just got out of school. The kid would show up in about twenty minutes if he was taking Sam home. If not he'd be here in fifteen. John was seated at the table unnaturally nervous. Bobby had told him that Dean wanted to help find Sam which had caused John both joy and consternation. Joy because that meant spending time with his son, nervous because that also meant possibly dealing with an upset Dean.

He'd been trying the last few months best as he could. Taking lip from Dean was like making himself bow down to Bobby, every part of him wanted to demand Dean to be respectful and know his place. But Dean wasn't a soldier, Dean was his son, a son which he had abandoned. Expecting him to be happy about that and joyful to see his dad wasn't something John could do. So now, taking lip was just something he had to swallow if he wanted to get to know his son. It wouldn't last forever, John hoped, because God knows he wouldn't put up with it forever.

"Kid'll be here in 15."

John nodded but Bobby continued to look at him.

"He really does love ya John, he just doesn't know if you love him. It's why he gets so mouthy, why he's so upset. Boy is scared to death that the moment he lets you know that he loves ya you'll leave again."

John looked up in confusion at Bobby.

"You know how I know he loves you?"

John warily shook his head. He wasn't convinced that Dean did love him.

"That car."

John raised an eyebrow.

"He worships the thing. Takes better care of it then he does himself. Has since you gave it to him two years ago. He wouldnta done that unless he loved the one it came from."

John smiled, he hadn't thought about that. He'd just assumed the boy had liked classic cars.

"And ya ever wonder why he somehow keeps all your favorite albums in his car. It ain't a coincidence. The boy memorized everything you listened to the first day you showed up when he was thirteen."

"He didn't hate me then Bobby." John said with a dry laugh

When he'd first shown up Dean had been a ball of hero worship. All he'd known about his dad was that he saved lives fighting monsters. Once he'd gotten to know John though that had fallen fast.

Bobby chuckled "Dean still keeps all those same albums in his car, he doesn't hate you now."

John didn't answer, nodding instead for reply. Moments later the crunch of gravel and the sound of engine let them know that Dean had gotten back from school. A minute later and the sound of feet and the door opening revealed Dean's bright eyes and nervous smile. He was just as excited and nervous to do this as his dad was.

Going up to the table, Dean sat down a ball of energy who was looking expectantly between his father and adoptive father. Bobby smiled and then looked over at John with a suggestive nod. John nodded back and cleared his throat.

"So, I know Bobby probably already told you about what I've been doing. He spoke with me and I agreed that you should be helping us do this. I figure we can all work together to find Samuel."

"So, what do you guys have?"

John's face fell a little. "Well, not much. But we do know where your brother isn't."

"What do you mean where he isn't?" Dean was frowning.

John sighed and looked over to Bobby.

"Well problem is your brother got transferred and the records of the transfer got lost in a flood. He isn't in the state anymore, Kansas, so honestly he could be anywhere."

"So you guys don't have any idea where he is? Why not just look him up in the system by name?"

Bobby came in this time "The thing is that the boys last name was changed, all we have to go by is the name Samuel who got transferred in the year '92. You'd be surprised how many kids there are with the first name Sam."

"So what do we do?"

"Right now, we're checking through the records of the closest states to Kansas based on what we have of his physical features and his record."

"Record?"

"Your brother has-"

"Bobby" John cut across. "We don't know for sure."

"Don't know what for sure?"

"His records point to the possibility that Samuel was being abused, but nothing in it is definitive."

Dean's response to that was explosive, his baby brother abused! Hurt by people who weren't even his family. Dean felt a sense of urgency enter him. They had to find Samuel.

"Can I see them?"

John frowned "See what? The records?"

Dean nodded.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Dean's anger immediately turned on his father. "I have a right to see!"

John stood up to face his now standing son.

"No, no you don't. You don't need to see it, that's final."

"What gives you the right to say whether or not I get to see something about my brother?!"

Bobby sighed, this wasn't turning out how he hoped it would.

"I'm not letting you see it, and that's final!"

Dean looked about ready to start throwing punches.

"Dean! Go cool off boy, I'll talk to your daddy about this."

If both those Winchesters could kill with looks. Both were looking at Bobby and he couldn't help but want to bang their heads together. Stupid idjits.

"I said go Dean, don't make me have to whup your ass."

Dean tensed for a moment before storming out of the room and outside. Bobby let out a long sigh before looking over at John. John was still brimmed to the full with anger and frustration. Bobby understood, reading the report had bothered him and he had years of experience with bad things. Dean, though eighteen was still young, practically a kid. The last thing he should be looking at is the report of his eight year old brother and what had happened to him.

However John wasn't the best for coaxing people into doing things, the man was straight forward and demanding as hell. He'd probably dealt with this in the worst way possible, immediate denial to his son. The thing was though, if they were going to find Samuel Winchester, Dean was going to know at some point. And on top of that he was an adult and he was only going to keep getting older. Dean had a right to know.

Bobby got the unhappy job of convincing John of this.

That may be more difficult than Bobby was anticipating as the man also looked ready to storm out.

"John, I'm going to say this once and I'm going to say it now. Calm your ass down and get prepared to listen to me, I don't wanna tie you up to do it."

John shifted on his feet "Bobby, this isn't something I'm going to argue about with you too."

"John, this isn't going to just go away. Your boy does have a right to know, but that ain't just it."

Bobby sat down and John followed suit.

"When you find your boy it's gonna be something Dean finds out either way. How do you want him to learn about it? Because if you think he's not going to just figure it out then you're dumber than I thought you were."

Some of the fight seemed to slip out of John.

"How's that boy gonna feel learning about it and then knowing you didn't tell him?"

"How's he going to feel knowing that that wouldn't have happened to his brother if his father hadn't abandoned him?" John replied stonily.

Ah, there was the core issue. Bobby sighed again, mopping his face with his hand.

"I always thought I'd done right by my boys, not the best, but at least what was right. Now though, nothing it seems was right. I couldn't even protect my baby boy, how can I face my boys knowing that? How can I face them with them knowing how much I let them down, knowing that they know how much?"

"Look, John. Life ain't perfect, but your boys need you, I know that much. Don't matter how much you've screwed up, matters how much you're willing to do to make it up. I know Dean and that boy can forgive about anything, and I have a feeling your other boy won't be too much different."

John didn't reply, his head tilting down so he could stare at the floor.

"You talk to the boy. I'm going to go out and pick up one of my customer's cars. When I get back I expect you to have it figured out."

John nodded. Bobby walked out of the room, dealing with the Winchester's made him want to take a stiff drink. It was hard enough thinking of the fact that Dean was his boy, his. He'd raised him since the boy was five, poured his heart and soul into raising him. He loved him nearly as much as he loved Karen. John had come back begging to be able to see his son and Bobby knew, he just knew that John was going to get both the boys. John didn't yet get what exactly Bobby was willing to sacrifice, if he'd ever been willing to put thoughts in Dean's head about John that weren't nice John wouldn't be able to get within a mile of the boy.

But Bobby loved Dean and when you love someone you'll do anything for them, even let them go so they can be happy. Dean had always asked about his family, it had been his wish as a kid. Bobby would take on any amount of heart ache to help the kid get them.

* * *

John sat for a long time, mulling over what Bobby had said. He knew the man was right. Bobby, though blunt, was a perceptive man. John needed to be honest with his son and he needed to treat him like the son and man he was. Respect him for being a man and love him for being a child, such foreign concepts for John, but something he was willing to try.

Standing up John left the house to search for Dean in the yard. He hadn't heard the impala leave nor had he heard the kid come back in. He looked through the piles of car remains until the sound of a socket wrench drew him towards a certain area. Dean was leaned over the engine of a 1990 Honda civic. He looked less angry and more relaxed as his focus was on the engine beneath him. He noticed John and just threw him a glance before he went back to busying himself with the car.

"When he was seven months, his first word was De. I thought he was trying to say 'dad' but when he only ever said it when you were around I figured out pretty quick what it was he was actually trying to say."

Dean stopped this time and looked up his father. John licked his lips nervously, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"When he was ten months old you helped him take his first steps."

Dean set the wrench to the side. He was looking at John with a guarded but emotional look. John himself felt close to tears, since he'd abandoned Sam he hadn't spoken of the kid. Thinking of him was nearly as painful as thinking of Mary.

"He-um" John took in a deep breath to keep his voice steady. "He couldn't sleep unless you were curled up next to him and when he fussed, you, a four year old, could calm him down better than I could."

Dean nodded wordlessly, tears making their way into his eyes.

"What did he-uh, what did he like?"

John smiled. "I can tell you, everything. And as for the records." John paused and looked seriously at his son.

"You should read them."

Dean nodded his assent, he shut the hood and the two sat down on the ground.

"He loved wooden blocks, you hated them. You were always trying to get him to play with the car toys I would pick up for you. He loved the apple sauce better than the creamed carrot and he loved this old fuzzy dog you gave him after the fire. It was something you'd had since you were a couple months old, you gave it to him, said he needed it more. And you couldn't say Samuel, just couldn't. So you called him Sammy, well more like 'ammy'. 'S's were always difficult for you to pronounce. He always responded to Sammy better than Samuel or even Sam."

"Sammy?" Dean said with a small huffing laugh "I like it."

John smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you loved your brother. You even helped change his diaper sometimes, quite a feat for a four year old."

"What did he look like? I mean, I try to remember but everything is so fuzzy."

John's smile faltered but he continued. "Sam had these soft brown curls, baby hair still. He had big hazel eyes and sometimes he would just look at you all serious. Made me think he was telling me off for something. But for you, he always had the biggest smile in the world for you."

* * *

When Bobby got back later he found John in the kitchen working on dinner while Dean was in his office. Heading into the kitchen after sneaking a look at Dean he gave John a questioning look.

"I gave him the record about five minutes ago. We talked. It's not perfect, but it's working."

"Good, because I gotta rail your ass about something else."

John looked over at Bobby with a look. Just because he was laying down a lot more than usual didn't mean he was going to keep on putting up with it. Bobby sent the look right back.

"Don't bust your balls, this is something you should be bustin' your own ass about."

"What, Bobby?"

"Vampire" Bobby said, throwing a newspaper on the counter next to where John was working on some kind of steak and potatoes.

"Thing struck again. Not a homeless guy this time though. High school student. Erica Carpenter, girl who was on her third suicide attempt, no family except a drunk father. They chalk her death up, and the blood loss, to the fourth and first successful attempt."

"It's getting more bold."

"Ya think?"

"Bobby-"

"Yeah, I know, you've been busy but your boy isn't going anywhere. Neither of them are. This needs to get dealt with before the body count keeps on rising."

Bobby leaned back against the counter. "I can call someone in but if I do that that means the great John Winchester met his match. You know what that means."

John nodded. "Maybe it's time I settled down permanently."

"Well, make your decision because I don't want to see another headliner in the paper."

"I'll deal with it."

Bobby looked with slight disbelief at John "Yeah."

* * *

The next day Dean didn't show up. Sam became anxious after twenty minutes and headed out on his own. He was going to be late but that didn't matter when he thought about why Dean would just not show up. Something bad could've happened, Dean could be hurt or even worse, dead. Sam was freaking out the whole way until he got to school. There sitting in the parking lot was the impala, parked exactly where it was parked every morning.

Something inside of Sam felt like it died. He couldn't breath for a moment. Maybe Dean had just forgotten? The thought did little to dispel the tight clenching of his chest. He was late to class so Sam didn't bother running. Twenty minutes late of twenty five didn't seem to matter. In fact Sam didn't want to even go to class, but somehow his feet ended up taking him there. Walking in the door he was met with a dead silent class and 30 stares.

"Sam." Mr. Kempinski sounded surprised. "I didn't think we'd be seeing you today."

Sam just stood there awkwardly.

"Well, come in and have a seat. We're in the middle of discussing the Neo-Dada period in the 20th century."

Sam nodded numbly before heading to the back of the class. He didn't understand anything that Mr. Kempinski said as he was too caught up with worrying over why Dean had forgotten him and, if not, what had Sam done? Well, what hadn't Sam done? Dean didn't have any friends now, he was being ostracized by the school, and he'd gotten hurt protecting Sam. But Dean had been concerned and hadn't seemed upset after everything, maybe he was realizing now that it had been a mistake.

Sam gulped, maybe Dean didn't want to be friends?

"Sam. Sam!"

Sam's head snapped up to see everyone peering back at him and Mr. Kempinski looking at him expectantly. He'd obviously just been asked a question.

"Sorry."

"That's alright, Sam. Katie could you tell me who was the inspiration for the Neo-Dada period?"

Sam zoned back out, mind worrying about what to do. Before he knew it the bell rang. Just as he was about to step out of the room Mr. Zempinski stopped him with a look of worry on his face.

"Everything doing OK, Sam?"

Sam nodded quickly and then left the classroom. The rest of the day was agonizing and Sam wasn't sure if he should go to the impala to meet Dean. He usually was the first one there, what if Dean didn't want Sam around? So Sam lingered after the last class wanting to make sure that Dean got to the car before him. He moved down the halls slowly, nervous for if he found Dean at the car, what was he supposed to say? But even more frightened of if Dean wasn't there at all.

The problem was solved as Dean came rushing around a corner and saw Sam. A wide grin broke out on his face and Sam found himself grinning back. Running over to Sam he was looking at him with slight worry.

"Where were you? I thought that maybe someone was bothering you again?"

Sam looked up, wide eyed, Dean was worried about him. Some of the crushing feeling that had been with him all day dispelled.

"I-well. I-just thought-this morning. You were-" Sam fell short, unsure of what to say. Dean looked confused for a second before his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh shit! Sam! I totally forgot!" He looked at Sam worried now about his mistake.

"You had to walk?" it was so worried and upset sounding that Sam just shrugged.

"It's no big deal."

Dean nodded but still looked like he felt bad.

"I'm sorry, I-just a lot has been going on. I didn't mean to. Next time I forget, you get to ream me, alright?"

Sam smiled a little and nodded.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd help with something. I know you're really good on computers and really good with looking stuff up. Once we get to my house I can tell you more."

taking in Sam's surprised look Dean mistook it for unwillingness.

"I mean, you don't have to, but I'd love your help."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, of course." He smiled brightly "I'd love to help."

Dean grinned back. "Awesome!"

They headed out to the parking lot and got into the impala. Sam didn't once think of Mr. Sanders, too excited that everything he'd been worried about was for nothing.

Getting to the house, Dean rushed ahead, obviously excited over what they were doing. Sam felt the excitement brush off on him and hurried after. Once inside he followed Dean into the kitchen where Dean threw his back pack to the side. Both John Winchester and Bobby Singer were seated at the table, papers spread across it. They looked up, both carrying unwelcoming looks on their faces.

"Dean?"

Dean smiled at Bobby's questioning look.

"It's alright Bobby, he said he could help."

Neither John or Bobby looked convinced. "Sam's a whiz at computer stuff and even better at research."

Bobby looked furtively at Sam. "I don't think Sam's skills are at question."

Dean seemed to understand. "I trust Sam." he said as if that made everything make sense. They still didn't seem convinced.

"Sam can help." Dean said assertively. Both men looked over at Sam appraisingly. Sam ducked his head, eyes downcast.

"Well, we can use all the help we can get." Bobby said. John looked like he was about to say something but stopped when Bobby gave John a look.

"Alright, pull up a chair and we can get to work."

Sam sat down at the prompting eyes roving over the papers on the table. Some were CPS papers, one was a birth certificate. A few were photos of a baby.

"What is it we're doing?"

Dean looked up at Sam's question, he seemed to debate something within himself before answering.

"We're trying to find my brother."

"Brother? Is he missing?"

"Sort of..." Dean replied. John and Bobby were now watching the conversation and Sam felt self-conscious, he tugged at the hem of his jacket anxiously.

"He's not missing in a bad way, just we got split up when we were little, really little. My dad wasn't able to stay with us so we're trying to find him in the system."

"Oh, well why don't you put in a request?"

All three stared at Sam for a moment.

"It was-" Dean faltered, sending his father a look "Anonymous. On top of that, of what we have gotten, he's had his last name changed multiple times."

"Oh." Sam nodded, his eyes once more falling to the papers. They landed on a medical report. Before thinking about it he reached out to grab it, everyone at the table seemed to freeze, eyes staring at Sam's hand. Sam's hand faltered for a moment. When nothing was said he grabbed it and looked at the others.

"I'm going to check this on my computer, I'll be back." Bobby got up and John quickly got up to go after him. Dean watched them go, worry on his face.

Sam flipped open the folder and was shocked to see a picture of himself at eight on the first page. He was beat up looking and had a cast on his arm and one on his left leg, but that helped Sam remember even more. Terrible memories came flashing back to him and he felt the breath leave his body. Mind working furiously he looked farther on the page and saw something which confirmed it all. 'Samuel Johnson' Sam shut it immediately.

"Sam?" Dean was looking at him but Sam felt like he was going to puke. This couldn't be right?

"I gotta go." grabbing his back pack Sam put it on, his need to feel like he could breath making him want to get out of the room as soon as possible.

"Sam?!" Dean got up following Sam outside. Sam started walking, feet taking him to the impala. He stood at the door waiting for Dean to unlock it.

"Sam? What's wrong?"

Sam shook his head, tears threatening to come out. "I wanna go home."

Dean looked hurt but he nodded his head.

"Alright." Running back inside Dean went to get the keys.

Sam hadn't just seen that, he hadn't. It couldn't be, this was just some cruel, cruel joke. Since it had happened Sam had tried to forget it, tried to make the worst experience of his life go away. And now Dean had brought it back up just to shove it in his face, logically though part of his mind knew that that couldn't be true. How else could they have gotten a hold of a birth certificate? CPS didn't have one, not like that they didn't. Why go to the trouble to fake one? Sam's mind was too overwhelmed by what he'd just seen to be able to think logically. Dean came back and unlocked the impala's doors, then reached over to flick Sam's open.

The ride home was dead silent, Dean wondering what had happened and Sam trying to understand what had happened. Arriving at Sam's house Dean mumbled a quiet good bye which wasn't returned.

* * *

This threatened to get longer, so I stopped. No need to make you choke it all down now. I had an additional scene I wanted to include but I'll either cut it or shorten it. Anywho! How'd ya like? Angsty enough?

Also, I have no car knowledge, whatsoever. My little knowledge of tools comes from the fact that my dad was a construction worker and what little I remember of him involves when he'd leave out his wrenches for me to play with, my favorite was the socket wrench, I loved the noise for some reason. Also my uncle, who I stayed with later, is a carpenter. He let me in his shop a couple of times and told me the names of things. Aside from that, I am knowledgeless when it comes to fixing stuff and cars.

I promise weekly updates, just so you know. Until it's done or unless I get really sick or die, or my computer dies.

I hand a warm welcome to google for all my searching needs. Also an even warmer welcome to the inspiration that you lovelies leave just by reading!

Next chapter coming next Thursday or Friday.

Take care and be safe!


	9. Chapter 9

SOOO Much excitement this chapter! You lovelies are just all so wonderful and well... Lovely!

I just read fanfiction's community etiquette thingy. I laughed, Oh God did I laugh!

* * *

Dean drove home that night worried about why Sam had reacted that way. He couldn't come up with any reason why, none that made sense at least. Instead he felt hurt. Finding his brother was really important to him and Sam had just exploded and refused to help. He understood, Sam didn't have to help, but not talking to Dean seemed extreme. Dean felt confused and worried but most of all he felt deeply hurt. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, his mind went back to the more important issue, finding his little brother.

Getting back home he found Bobby and John seated at the table again. Dean didn't want to talk about what happened so he just shrugged at their questions and gave short answers. Said Sam had wanted to go home, wasn't feeling well. They accepted that, however unwillingly, and didn't press Dean any further. The rest of the evening passed by without Dean being able to concentrate on anything, the strange blow up with Sam had knocked him off kilter and he found that he didn't make any progress. Bobby watched with worried eyes, having spent years being around Dean meant he was clued in on when Dean was feeling upset. John caught on pretty quick but was much more subtle with his worry and watching.

Eventually though Dean called it a night and headed to bed. He couldn't sleep though, so much had changed in such a short time. His interactions with his dad, though not bad, were way off base. That alone threw him for a loop. He appreciated his dad making the effort, he especially appreciated his dad opening up about his little brother. Then there was his little brother. Knowing he was out there and that they were going to find him made Dean feel nervous and excited. What would he be like? On top of that Sam was now acting strange. Running out like he had hurt Dean's feelings, loathe though he was to admit it. He didn't understand how Sam could do what he'd done knowing how much this meant to Dean. Dean sighed rolling over in his bed. He ended up not sleeping a wink that night.

Morning came around, and though hesitant, Dean still rolled up in front of Sam's house at the time he always did. Sam however wasn't waiting on the lawn like he always was. He sat with the engine idling for several minutes before Sam came out. Sam's head was ducked down and he walked over, movements jerky and awkward.

Opening the door of the impala, he slid into the car with a quiet 'good morning'. Still uncomfortable after what had happened yesterday Dean just said 'good morning' back. Sam had the hood of his jacket on and he was hunched in on himself as if he was trying to hide. Dean didn't say anything, just kept throwing worried glances at Sam.

Sam was internally freaking out. Last night after coming home he'd been confronted by Mr. Sanders. Sam apparently hadn't called to let him know that he would be somewhere instead of coming home. Sam had frozen at the cold tone and terrifying presence of Mr. Sanders. It was made worse by the fact that it reminded him so terribly of the memories the report had brought up. The following blows had made Sam retreat even farther inside himself. New bruises now decorated his body where old ones from last weekend were still fading. The terror of the night and the even greater terror of those seven months when he was seven and eight were fresh in his mind. It was all he could do to not curl up in a ball and shut down.

They were almost to the school when Dean decided to talk.

"Sam?"

Sam didn't respond, too caught up in trying to suppress the memories.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked gently.

"I'm fine." Sam snapped, quiet and irritated.

Dean turned to look back at the road, hurt pricking at him making his hands on the wheel tighten. They pulled up into the parking lot and Sam was out of the car faster than Dean could put it into park. He started to walk away and Dean felt the hurt increase and then turn into anger. Sam was being rude and nasty for no reason. Dean hadn't pushed, he hadn't shoved and he'd been nice. Enough was enough. Quickly, Dean got out of the car, running to catch up with Sam. Reaching out a hand he grabbed Sam's shoulder and spun him around. Sam flinched at the movement but Dean was too hurt and angry to notice.

"What the hell is going on with you?"

Sam's face was still mostly obscured by the hoodie and he didn't move to look up at Dean.

"Why do you care?" it was low and venomous.

Dean recoiled from that. "What's wrong with you man, you're acting like a dick."

Sam didn't respond, his shoulders just hunching more. If Dean wasn't feeling upset already and going on no sleep from the previous night he might have recognized Sam's posture as that of a wounded animal, the anger and lashing out coming from a deep fear and pain. Instead he took Sam's behavior at face value, anger directed at him for things he didn't understand.

"Come on Sam." Dean said imploringly.

"If something's wrong tell me alright?"

"Just leave me alone and go find your brother!"

Sam didn't know why he said it, but it just came out. Logic was very far from working in his brain.

"Hey, leave him out of it, alright! He has nothing to do with this!"

The understanding and patient part of Dean flew out the window at the mention of his brother.

"You don't care about me Dean!" Sam yelled out.

"So shut up and go away!"

Dean's fists clenched and he took a threatening step toward Sam. Sam immediately scrambled back making Dean even more angry. How could he be afraid of him? Hadn't Dean proven that he wouldn't hurt him, that he cared about Sam? Well he didn't care, if Sam was going to be a dick then Dean wasn't going to waste his time.

"You know what? I don't care, so go be the loser everyone claimed you were Sam. I thought you were a good kid but it seems like Diana was right all along, you're just a freak."

The words weren't the truth, Dean didn't really think that, but he was hurting. He'd opened up to Sam, trusted him with something he wouldn't have trusted anyone else with besides Bobby and his dad. As it goes, hurting people hurt others. Dean stormed past Sam after that, heading towards the room that he was stuck in for his last day of suspension.

Tears sprung into Sam's eyes and he felt the anger in him replaced with crushing pain. He'd messed up again, like he always did. It was all too much, rubbing at his eyes furiously he headed to class, feeling as if he had just been beaten all over again, this time with a figurative stick of emotional pain. He'd probably just made his brother hate him. It was too much, a family he'd given up hope on having appearing all of a sudden, terrible memories, the beatings in his current home. Sam was a house of cards about to collapse and nothing but desperation and an animal instinct of preservation were keeping him going right now.

Meanwhile Dean sat in the silence of his class feeling hurt by what Sam had done and feeling guilty for what he'd said. He wanted Sam to be his friend, he didn't want to fight with him and he most definitely wanted to take what he'd said back. Now that he was given time to cool off he was regretting everything. He hand't meant it, something was obviously up with Sam and thinking back on it now everything about Sam from the way he was holding himself to the tone in his voice pointed to something very wrong.

Dean let out a long sigh. God, he had just screwed up big time.

* * *

Sam felt close to falling apart the entire day. Thankfully it was Friday, a fact which calmed Sam since he didn't think he could survive going to school the next day but also something that terrified him as he had to stay at in the same house as Mr. Sanders for the two days off.

After school he rushed to Mr. Kempinski's room. He wasn't going home and he most definitely didn't want to see Dean right now. Walking in he sat down at a table, placing his back pack in front of him so he was less visible.

"Sam?"

Sam didn't respond to Mr. Kempinski. Walking over, Mr. Kempinski pulled a chair up to the desk Sam was at.

"Sam, is everything alright?"

Sam shrugged.

"I just wanted to come to the art class early."

There was a pause and the teacher shifted. Sam glanced up and saw worried eyes, Sam quickly averted his eyes.

"It's 4:00pm, the class isn't until nine tonight."

"Can I hang out here, just for now, please."

Mr. Kempinski let out a soft sigh.

"Of course Sam. I have a staff meeting in ten minutes. I'll be back by six or so, we can have the lesson then."

Sam nodded. A couple minutes later Mr. Kempinski left the room, locking the door so no other students could come in. Sam was left alone.

* * *

John had wanted to check on Dean, make him talk about what had happened but Bobby, who knew the kid much better than John, wisely kept the man from approaching the brooding teen. The following morning he made sure that John kept his distance and by the time Dean was gone other things were on the mind of the Winchester.

John was true to his word, he'd told Bobby he would work on the vampire case and that was exactly what he was going to do. A lead had shown up when he'd looked closer at some hospital records. It was barely noticeable, buried well beneath many other things, but the blood banks records didn't add up. No reports had been made of missing blood, no break ins or anything of the like. But there it was, going back months and even years. Numbers not adding up, each month exactly 20 ounces of blood gone.

John was at the table with the papers in front of him. He looked over them one more time, before satisfying himself with the thought that this was worth looking into and probably pointed him straight to the blood sucker.

"What are those?" Bobby asked, he was behind John peering at the papers. He had thought at first that they were some of the papers on Sam, but they were different.

"Vampire."

Bobby nodded. "You found it then?"

"Things damn good, knows people that covered up these records really well. But I got the son of a bitch."

John stood up and shuffled the papers together.

"Gonna need back up?"

John shook his head.

"No, I'm just going to head out and figure out who and where it is. Rail the cover up guy."

"What if it's a couple of vampires working together?"

"Too little blood, one vampire could barely get by on it let alone two. The person working with the vampire won't be a problem."

"Well, just be careful, and if you need back up, you know who to call."

John smiled gratefully. "Thanks Bobby, I should be back in a few hours."

* * *

Dean had waited an entire hour for Sam to show up but the kid never came. Climbing into the car he went to turn the car on but stopped. The whole thing was eating him up. Slamming a hand on the wheel Dean brushed a frustrated hand through his hair. Sam had probably gone out a different entrance of the school to avoid Dean, kid was probably already home.

Leaning back in the seat Dean tried to think of what to do. The last thing he wanted to do was go home and deal with Bobby who would make him talk about it. Though Bobby claimed he wasn't a touchy feely, talk about your emotions kind of guy having a kid changed that. He would be any kind of person his son needed. So if he thought Dean needed to talk about his emotions he would make the kid do just that.

Looking at the school Dean decided that he would just go to Sam's house and talk to the kid there. He could figure out what was wrong and talk the kid down from whatever had upset him. With one last sigh Dean turned the key in the engine and pulled out of the parking lot headed towards Sam's house.

* * *

John arrived at the hospital, face clean shaved and wearing a suit. Adjusting the uncomfortable tie he stepped through the doors and headed to the record room. An older woman was seated at a desk, the columns of shelves behind her acting as a backdrop.

John gave a smile and pulled out his ID.

"My name's Edgar Murdock, I work with the Public Health Department. I'm here about a discrepancy in the records for you're blood transfers."

The woman smiled sweetly, wrinkles dimpling on her face.

"Well Mr. Murdock, I'd love to help you. Blood transfers you say?"

John gave a small nod.

"Why, Dr. Lovell oversees those, tracks all transfers and then files them for me."

John frowned. "That seems unusual for a Doctor to be doing."

The woman laughed. "Oh, Dr. Lovell's been doing for twenty five years. Back when he first started they were short staffed and he got the job. Guess he never gave it up."

"Where can I find Dr. Lovell?"

"His office is in the pediatric section" peering at the clock she looked back up at John.

"He should be there now."

"Thank you, Mrs.- Well thank you."

"It's Maggie, dear. If you need anything else just ask."

John gave her a quick farewell and headed upstairs. Knocking he entered Dr. Lovell's office. He was a tall, thin balding man. He had a kind look in his eye and was currently hunched over his desk.

"Dr. Lovell?"

The man looked up at John, surprise on his face.

"Yes?"

"My name is Edgar Murdock, I'm with the Public Health Department. I have a few questions about the records you keep of the blood transfers."

The man immediately paled, face coloring with guilt and fear.

"Oh, well, I, I'll try to help you best as I can." He gave a halfhearted smile.

"I know blood is going missing, Dr. Lovell."

The man's pasty face grew whiter.

"My main concern is who you're selling it to."

"Selling it?" The voice was high and wavering.

"I need to know the name of the person."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Murdock."

John took a threatening step forward. "Dr. Lovell you're facing some serious charges, by intervening you'll find yourself facing even more. I suggest you tell me who it is you're supplying rather than fighting over this in court."

The man folded under that, any defiance or semblance of lies falling away.

"He never took much. Only twenty ounces each month. His name is Michael Kempinski, I don't know who he is. He came to me twelve year ago, offered a thousand for each twenty ounces. I thought it wouldn't hurt anything."

John wasn't listening though, he was already out the door. The name had made alarm bells ring in his head for reason he couldn't recall. Thinking hard about it he realized suddenly why he knew the name. He remembered that Dean had mentioned a Mr. Kempinski as a teacher. Worry spread through him, Dean had better be home when he got there.

* * *

Dean arrived at Sam's house around 5:20. Hopping out of the car he made his way to the door where he rang the bell. Several minutes passed and no one came to the door. Dean reached out, about to knock, when the door opened to reveal a man. Dean smiled awkwardly. Sam didn't talk about his foster family at all, he'd mentioned them maybe once or twice but it was always in quiet tones and without warmth. He understood as he took in the sour face and unpleasant appearance of the man who Dean assumed was Sam's foster father, Mr. Sanders.

"Hi, umm. I'm Dean, Sam's friend."

Mr. Sanders eyed him with distaste, taking in the leather jacket, spiked hair and worn jeans.

"You're the boy he spends so much time with." the way he said it made Dean's tentative smile falter.

"Yeah" he paused a moment, before anxiously casting a glance to the house behind Mr. Sanders.

"Is Sam home?"

It didn't seem possible but the man's face soured even more. "Unfortunately no."

Dean nodded, trying not to let it show how let down he felt about the answer.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Sam failed to share with me that information, so I don't." the words for whatever reason sounded ominous and made Dean frown. Mr. Sanders was strange and unpleasant.

"Oh." was all Dean could say. Mr. Sanders slammed the door shut leaving Dean staring at the door. Shaking his head at what had just happened, Dean stepped away from the door and headed to his car. Where could Sam be?

Maybe he hadn't left school? But what could Sam stay at school for? As far as Dean was aware Sam disliked being at school just as much as he did, just for all different reasons. Dean hated the schoolwork and that was about the only thing Sam enjoyed. Dean sat in the front seat trying to think of where Sam could be when he remembered the art lesson. Sam was supposed to have that today, not until nine that evening but Dean could see Sam hanging out in the classroom hours before the class.

Dean started the impala and headed back to the school with fingers crossed. He really hoped Sam was there because he had no idea where else the kid could be.

* * *

Sam sat at the desk trying to read a book he'd been assigned in English class. However he couldn't make his mind comprehend what it was he was reading, so at some point he set the book down. An hour and a half passed slowly but finally Mr. Kempinski came back to the class.

"Meeting ran shorter than I thought. So you have me for as long as the lesson goes."

He gave Sam a kind smile which Sam didn't return.

"Well, I was thinking we could start with a quick look at your photos from last week, the ones we took for the social documentary. Learning how to capture everyday life. We can talk over how you did and where we can go from there."

Sam nodded listlessly. Mr. Kempinski lost a bit of enthusiasm as he took in Sam's defeated posture.

"Working on this should help Sam, I don't know about you but when life is tough it helps to keep your mind on something else. You just gotta keep your chin up."

Sam managed a small smile and got up.

"Alright, we'll head to the dark room and get this party started."

Sam followed Mr. Kempinski to a door adjacent to the back table. Entering into the dark room, Mr. Kempinski flipped the lights on, holding the door open for Sam to come in. Sam headed over to where his photos were not paying attention to where Mr. Kempinski was at. He turned however when he heard the lock to the door click shut.

He looked up in confusion at Mr. Kempinski who had a pained look on his face.

"Mr. Kempinski?"

He didn't answer but instead opened his mouth where a second set of teeth slid into view. Sam's eyes widened.

"Mr. Kempinski?" his voice wavered and he took a fearful step back, gently bumping into the table behind him.

"I'm sorry Sam, I truly am. I never wanted to be this way."

Mr. Kempinski let out a long sigh.

"I spent eighty two years fighting it, turned without choice. But I couldn't take it anymore. No more hiding who I am and running every time someone gets suspicious. I fought who I was, what I turned into, for decades. But no more."

Sam's confusion grew and fear began increasing.

"I won't kill anyone who doesn't need it though. And you Sam"

His face morphed into pity.

"I know your type, I've watched it happen all the time. Kids like you being abused, no friends, no family. You all end up the same, drugs, gangs, hanging at the end of a rope. It doesn't matter what I tried, they all ended up there. So don't fight Sam, don't fight and I can make it all stop, let you have peace."

During his speech he began walking closer to Sam until he was only a foot away.

"It's to help you Sam, to make it all go away."

He lunged at Sam, hands grabbing at Sam's neck and tightening as he dragged the struggling teenager closer. Thin arms and legs punched at kicked in desperate fear trying to escape.

"Please, no" Sam was begging.

Mr. Kempinski opened his mouth and bit down causing Sam to cry out. Sam kept struggling until he felt his head begin to spin and the strength leech out of him. His hands, which had been pushing at the strong hold of the vampire fell loosely to his sides and his eye lids began to flutter, vision tunneling out.

A knock on the door made Mr. Kempinski pull away, stiffening as the knocks turned into pounding.

"Sam?!"

It was Dean. Sam, though barely conscious, felt hope rise in him.

"Dean!" it was a weak cry but it didn't matter because Dean heard it.

"Sam!" the reply was panicked and worried "Sam! Are you ok?"

Mr. Kempinski tightened his hands around Sam's throat, choking away the response.

There was a pause of silence before a resounding bang sounded out. The door burst open, lock bust from Dean kicking the door in. Sam's half-lidded gaze met Dean's and Sam knew that everything was going to be ok.

* * *

Dean had gotten to the school in good time, guilt making him drive a little faster than normal. He'd headed up to the art room and headed in to find Sam's back pack on a table but no Sam or Mr. Kempinski. Dean had walked around the room heading to the other room that Sam might be in. He'd tried the handle on the photo room and was surprised to find it locked. The door was never locked, Mr. Kempinski left it open for anyone to use.

Concerned he had knocked. When Sam had weakly replied he had prepared himself for a beaten Sam who had hidden himself in the photo room for some reason. What he wasn't expecting to find was a limp Sam being held up by Mr. Kempinski, who had blood decorating his mouth and a set of teeth that Dean knew made him a vampire.

He froze for only a moment before jumping into action. He had no weapons except for a small hunting knife he kept attached to his ankle, his first move was to reach down and pull it out. Straightening he came up to be rushed by Mr. Kempinski who had dropped Sam to the floor where he lay not moving. Dean kicked the body off of him, pushing away vicious teeth aimed at his throat. Rolling to the side he jumped to his feet, knife at the ready.

Mr. Kempinski was up a moment later, hand now holding a ceramic bust that some student had made.

"I don't want to kill you Dean."

Dean lunged forward with his knife and Mr. Kempinski dodged to the side. Dean felt the knife catch on and graze the vampire's chest. Mr. Kempinski was totally unaffected and he swung the bust at Dean's head. Dean stumbled back, narrowly avoiding the ceramic piece of the hypothetical child of Lady Gaga and Emperor Palpatine.

Dean had never hunted a vampire before, was completely unfamiliar with their exact movements. He remembered little about them since according to Bobby they were extinct, he knew that to kill them you had to ensure decapitation and that dead man's blood was a weakness for them. It was one of the few supernatural creatures Bobby hadn't grilled Dean over to make sure he knew about them, considering they weren't supposed to exist anymore Bobby hadn't thought it necessary.

Dean found himself wishing that Bobby had spent more time teaching him about them as Mr. Kempinski advanced towards him. He had no idea if they were stronger than usual or if general injuries stopped them.

Dean began to back up when a small cry from Sam drew his gaze to where Sam was in the photo room. Too late he realized Sam had been trying to warn him, he felt himself tripping over the back pack that he had discarded on the floor earlier. Tumbling to the ground, Dean didn't have time to defend himself as Mr. Kempinski descended down on him, bust raised in the air to strike a blow to Dean's head. As the bust came down, Dean had a moment to regret ever having said he liked art before his vision blacked out and he fell unconscious.

* * *

Ok, so I lied. I'm posting this earlier than anticipated. I just felt so excited to write this chapter and excited to keep the plot going. Fear not, Dean is not destined to be a delicious dessert to the vampire.

Also I will get around to the them figuring out that Sam is their Sam, also dealing with the abuse happening to Sam at home. I hope y'all like and enjoy and maybe I'll get out another chapter by next week or weekend.

This has been such an exciting story to write and I've been overwhelmed by the niceness of all the readers. No mean reviews! It's like a christmas miracle in september! I'm not sure exactly how much longer it will be but it is finally getting towards the end. I guesstimate about another four maybe five chapters, maybe longer, maybe shorter.

Anywho, thanks to all who have stuck around and mucked through it with me.


	10. Chapter 10

I agreed to overtime at work for the next month and a half, I cannot promise good updating however I will try. Good thing is that I can get another book shelf for my room and pay those pesky bills! I'm sorry also if the chapter disappoints, I really struggled with the brother reveal and I know that all of you were greatly anticipating it.

* * *

Dean's head felt like it was on fire. A dull thrumming pain being the first thing he was aware of. He hoped to God he hadn't screwed up at a party and gotten wasted, Bobby would have his head. Awareness began to creep back in other sensations and Dean realized that he was seated on the floor, arms pulled back by something.

Confusion fluttered through him and he opened his eyes. Blinking, he realized he was in a dark room. Light was filtering through the bottom of the door, enough to make objects in the room appear as silhouetted shapes. He let out a groan and tried to bring a hand up to massage away the incredible headache he had. He found that he couldn't though. Someone had tied him up.

"Dean?" a soft voice came from a few feet away, it was Sam.

"Are you-are you ok?" the hesitant question remained unanswered as Dean remembered the why to where he was. The fight with Sam, the anxiety while he tried to locate the teen and finally the incredible surprise at finding out that his teacher was a vampire and was trying to eat his best friend.

"Dean?" Sam sounded even more worried and scared.

"Sam?" Dean's eyes were starting to adjust and he made out where Sam had also been tied up. Despite the lack of light he could see where blood was trailing down Sam's neck from the vampire bite.

"He locked us in here. What-what is he?"

Dean cursed breathlessly. He had hoped Sam would never know about the supernatural. Seemed like the supernatural had it's own opinion about that.

"He's a vampire."

Sam let out a breathy laugh. "What?"

There was a pause as he waited for Dean to laugh it off as a weird joke.

"A vampire?" despite the incredulity in his tone there was also a bit of fear that came from actually believing Dean's claim.

"As crazy as it is, yeah, a vampire."

Dean was now more conscious and was testing the restraints. They were tight, rope biting into the skin of his wrists from where he'd been tied to one of the columns of the sink. Sam was similarly situated at the other column to the adjacent sink. A quick glance around the room told Dean that they were in the dark room.

"Ok." Sam replied, it sounded resigned but the disbelief was gone. There was a pause and the only sound to be heard was Sam's off kilter breathing, the blood loss was obviously affecting him.

"How do you know?"

Dean was thrown by the question and stopped from trying to work his knife out from where it was strapped to his ankle. "Umm, I thought that would be kind of obvious, him eating off your neck kinda gave it away."

"I meant, how do you know about vampires?"

"I thought most everybody knew about vampires, there are enough movies off of them." Dean knew that that wasn't what Sam was referring to, but he didn't want to have a discussion right now about his involvement in the supernatural world.

Dean anticipated Sam to keep prodding, to ask more but instead he stayed silent. Worry niggled at Dean, Sam's curiosity was nearly impossible to stop so the kid had to be feeling pretty bad to not continue questioning. Dean finally got the knife loose with his other foot but unfortunately it went sliding across the linoleum floor and landed several feet out of his range.

"Sonuvabitch!" Dean cursed. Letting out a large breath of air in frustration he let his head fall onto his chest. He closed his eyes and prayed that somebody somewhere would come looking for them. The likely hood of that happening however wasn't high. Bobby would worry but Dean stayed the night at places all the time; sleeping with girls, staying late at parties. It wasn't a strange occurrence and Bobby wouldn't call out the dogs until tomorrow morning when Dean wouldn't show up. By then though he would probably be down five and a half liters and looking at a future in a custom built wooden box.

"Dean." The fear in Sam's voice brought Dean down from his thoughts, the kid had to be scared to hell and feeling awful.

"We're not going to get out of here, are we?"

"Don't say that Sammy, we're gonna be just fine. I'll get us out of here."

He knew it was a lie but hearing Sam scared and hurting made the truth seem like the last thing he could say.

"Dean." The admonishing tone is obvious, Sam wasn't stupid, even for someone totally unaccustomed to the supernatural he could see the situation for the hopeless thing it was. It just made Dean feel worse, Sam shouldn't have to be dealing with this, he should be safe at home.

There was a moment of silence as both of them took in the fact that they were probably going to die.

"I'm sorry."

Dean's head came up at the unexpected phrase.

"I didn't mean what I said."

Dean frowned, Sam shouldn't be sorry. If anyone should it was Dean.

"You didn't do anything wrong Sam. I should be the one saying I'm sorry, what I said to you was wrong. You're not a freak or a loser, if anyone is any of those things it's me."

There was a little choked sob and Dean felt his worry increase.

"Sam?"

The eighteen year old shifted, eyes straining to see Sam better in the poorly lit room.

"Dean, I lied." Sam said, his voice so quiet Dean could barely make out what he had said.

"What?" Dean replied in utter confusion.

"I'm Sam."

The confusion lasted another second before Dean's face fell into understanding. The blood loss seemed to be affecting Sam's ability to be all together right now.

"Yeah, I know that you're Sam, and I'm Dean."

Dean said it slowly as if he were talking to a child.

"No Dean, I'm Samuel."

"I'm sure you're full name is Samuel." Dean was getting worried, if Sam was this out of it, any chance that they got at getting out could be messed up.

"Samuel Johnson."

Dean shook his head confused at first but then it sunk in and he felt his blood run cold. Samuel Johnson, that was the name on the file. A moment later he caught his breath.

"That's not funny Sam."

Sam let out another sob. Dean's face scrunched up, this was impossible. It seemed like a joke but Sam appeared for all purposes completely serious.

"Sam?" his voice was hoarse and barely audible.

"You're my little brother?"

Sam was still crying and didn't answer.

"Sam that's ok, you're ok. We'll get out of here. I mean-" Dean let out a breathy laugh "You're my brother! I have a little brother!"

Dean felt dizzy from the rush of registering what he'd just learned. Sam was his little brother, the nerdy kid that he'd befriended was his little brother. The likelihood of what had happened seemed impossible but part of it seemed, he didn't know, just right. It was as if this was meant to happen. Dean let out another laugh, figures his little brother would be three ways to nerdom. He was going to get to be a big brother. He would get to help Sam and teach him stuff and beat up his bullies.

Another fire started, if those asshats that had touched his brother thought that what he'd done before was bad they had another thing coming. Dean was going to make sure they wouldn't be able to walk for a week for laying a finger on his brother. Dean felt a renewed hope, he was getting out of here with his little brother. No way was he losing him just as soon as he'd found him.

Sam's small sobbing cries pulled Dean back from his own thoughts and he felt worry well up in him.

"Hey Sam" he said in a soft and comforting voice.

"It's alright Sammy, it's alright. I'm going to get us out of here. You're going to be alright, 'kay?"

Sam was too far gone, tired and hurting and scared he was crying. Sam was too afraid of how Dean would react to knowing that the treasured little brother he wanted was really Sam, someone who was far from being good enough for that role. Dean's soft words were lost to him.

Dean watched Sam in worry while he went back to struggling with his bonds with another burst of energy. No way in hell was he screwing this up right when he first got it. The rope tore at his wrists and Dean knew that if he kept at it the red marks would soon be bleeding.

The sound of footsteps made him still a moment. The door knob rattled as someone messed with where the door had been forced back into position after being broken by Dean. Dean looked up to see Mr. Kempinski push the broken door open. The usually friendly and kind look on their teachers face was gone and replaced by an occupied and cold look.

"Not going to hit me in the head again?" Dean asked with snark as Mr. Kempinski crouched in front of Sam. Dean tensed when the vampire lifted his hand.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Dean spit out as the vampire got closer to Sam.

The vampire stuck out a hand and reached out to feel Sam's pulse. Sam automatically flinched away, eyes wide and red rimmed as he stared with fear at Mr. Kempinski. He felt the pulse for a few seconds before seeming to make a decision. Mr. Kempinski looked over at Dean, contemplating something.

"Get away from him!" Dean pulled against the restraints, his already abused wrists sounding with pain. Mr. Kempinski got up and approached the older boy, his walk filling Dean with fear but at the same time, causing relief as distance was put between his little brother and the vampire.

Mr. Kempinski kept his distance from Dean's unbound legs, instead fixing him with a cold stare.

"If you want Sam to stay alive you're going to follow all my orders. Otherwise, I kill both of you."

"You're going to die! I'm going to kill you myself!"

Mr. Kempinski sighed. "I doubt that. However this little incident means I'm going to have to pack up and leave." a bitter tinge entered his voice.

"You're going to die, a monster like you, someone's gonna find you and end you!"

Mr. Kempinski narrowed his eyes. "You humans are all the same, you think you're more important than anything else on this earth. It doesn't matter what I've done, what I've given up to spare a human life. I got nothing from it, nothing. So shut up, or you'll find Sam the next dead body in the room."

Dean paled and the rage that had been making him yell whatever came to mind was replaced with fear for his brother.

"Don't you touch him." It was low and menacing but Dean couldn't help the tremor of fear that ran through his voice.

"Just be quiet, I need to figure out what to do with you two. Cooperate and you may just end up alive at the end of all this."

Mr. Kempinski gave one last glance around the room before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

John made it back to Bobby's salvage yard in record time, holding out hope to see the pristine back end of the impala parked in the yard. His heart fell when the classic car was no where in sight.

With determination in his step and a look that would send anyone scattering, John headed into the house. Bobby was in his library, researching the use of alpaca hair in wiccan and other magic rituals. He looked up when John stepped into the room as if someone was going to attack at any minute.

"Where's Dean?"

Bobby raised a brow at the commanding tone and the urgency in John's stance.

"It's Friday, boy knows that as long as he gets home without being wasted I don't care what he gets up to."

John let out an aggravated breath.

"You don't know where he is?"

"I don't track the damn boy."

John's composure seemed to slip a bit and he ran a shaky hand through his hair. Bobby was starting to get worried.

"What's wrong?"

John's jaw tightened.

"I found the vampire. It's goes by Michael Kempinski."

Bobby frowned, he recognized the name. "That's one of Dean's teachers. Only one Dean talks about without cursing. You're saying that his teacher is the vampire?"

"He set up a deal with one of the doctors at the hospital." John replied impatiently.

"Just tell me Dean isn't at school right now."

Bobby frowned, mind thinking about what Dean had talked about in the last week. Most of it had been about finding Samuel but he had mentioned a few things about school. Bobby paled.

"He said he was going to an art class with Sam, this Kempinski teaches the class."

John's eyes widened and he let out a curse.

* * *

As soon as the vampire left the room, Dean was looking at his brother.

"Sam? Sammy?"

Sam didn't respond.

"Sammy, please, are you alright?"

Another moment passed and Dean felt his heart constrict. Sam had to be ok.

"I'm fine." the tone indicated anything otherwise but it still allowed Dean to let out a relieved breath.

"That's good Sammy, you just stay that way, alright?"

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"I-I know we didn't get to brothers very long and we didn't know most of the time but" Sam's voice caught.

"I'm really glad you're my brother."

"We're gonna get out of here Sam, we'll get to be brothers a lot longer okay? So don't talk like we won't."

Sam didn't reply.

"You promise me you won't talk like that because we're going to get out. We're going to get out and I'm going to teach you to drive and you'll have to come live at Bobby's smelly old house and we'll get to be brothers. I'll teach you how to talk to girls and make fun of you for being such a nerd. 'Kay? Got that? That's what's going to happen. No dying alright."

Sam nodded from where he was tied up. "M'kay Dean."

Dean was about to say something when the door was opened once again. Mr. Kempinski walked back in, however fear was in his eyes and he was moving with an urgency that wasn't there last time he had been in the room. He immediately went over to Sam making Dean freak out.

"Don't touch him!"

Mr. Kempinski barely spared him a glance, his hands moving towards the rope binding Sam rather than towards Sam's throat.

"Like I said Dean, if you cooperate I won't rip out Sam's throat."

The ropes fell away and the vampire stood with Sam in his grip.

"We're going to leave. I'd prefer to do that without leaving a dead body behind. Now, I'm going to kick your knife to you. You can cut the rope and once you're done, you kick the knife away. Anything funny and Sam here loses his vocal cords and windpipe."

Dean nodded numbly, maintaining eye contact with Sam who had the vampire's hands gripping his neck and shoulder. Sam stared back, eyes glazed over from blood loss and filled with barely contained panic and fear.

"Why're you moving us now?"

Mr. Kempinski grimaced. "Change of plans, kiddo. I've got a hunter problem."

Dean frowned, wasn't his dad supposed to be working a case. Hope blossomed in him, if his dad was on the vampire's trail than there was no way it was going to outrun him. Mr. Kempinski seemed to read Dean's mind.

"I'm afraid the famous John Winchester isn't going to get me, not when I have his sons."

He trailed a hand down Sam's neck which made Sam shudder in fear. It pissed Dean off but most of all he was surprised, unless the vampire had been eavesdropping he shouldn't know about them being brothers.

"Oh please, like I couldn't smell the similarity in the blood of you two. You humans are so dull."

Mr. Kempinski walked towards where Dean's knife lay and with his foot kicked it towards Dean. Dean struggled for it, bound hands shifting to bring it against the nylon rope holding him in place. The hold was awkward and Dean couldn't see, so it took for what seemed forever. When the rope finally fell away from his hands Mr. Kempinski gave him a cold smile.

"Good, now we're going to walk out of here nice and casual. I'll be right next to Sam here the whole time."

Mr. Kempinski's hold tightened and Sam let out a small pained cry as nails dug into his shoulder and neck.

"So much as a strange look and he dies."

Dean started to get up.

"Ah-ah Dean."

Dean grit his teeth and let the knife he'd hidden in his coat fall to the ground. He pushed it so it went sliding away from him and to the opposite end of the room.

"Good boy."

Dean stepped out first, the vampire just steps behind him with a hand gripping Sam. Dean stepped into the hall praying and hoping his dad would show up any minute now.

They guided through the empty school, the only people there the cheerleaders in the gym and the STEM club in the labs. Outside it was dark and Dean hesitated.

"Head towards the parking lot by the field, my car is an '85 Volkswagen, beige."

Dean didn't respond instead turning to go where Mr. Kempinski had stated. Once at the car, Mr. Kempinski dug in one pocket and took out a pair of keys which he threw on the ground near Dean.

"Open up the car, once you do I have some rope in the back. You're going to tie Sam up."

Dean almost didn't move when he heard that, but an unpleasant muffled cry from Sam made him stoop to pick the keys up. Unlocking the car he searched through the back until he found the rope. Mr. Kempinski had also moved, he'd forced Sam into the front seat, body facing the way of the open door. Dean approached with the rope and Mr. Kempinski took a step back so Dean could tie Sam up.

"Dean" Sam whispered, scared eyes locking with Dean's. Dean managed a weak smile and bent down so he could start tying Sam's hands together.

"It's gonna be alright, Sammy. Everything's going to be Ok."

Sam nodded, he knew Dean was just saying it, but it didn't seem to matter. Sam cast a glance down at his hands which were now bound and Dean followed his gaze. When they looked back up Dean had tears in his eyes. He couldn't lose Sam, not now, not ever again. Sam had similar tears and Dean reached forward gripping his brother in a tight hug.

"I don't mean to rush the happy moment but I need to avoid getting decapitated by your guys' daddy, so if you wouldn't mind."

Dean released Sam and backed away from his brother. He turned to face Mr. Kempinski. Kempinski had his own rope in hand.

"Your turn."

Mr. Kempinski tied his hands behind his back making sure they were pulled tight, tight enough to make Dean's fingers tingle. He shoved Dean into the back seat and put the car into drive. Dean's eyes roved around the back seat trying to find something to get himself out. He spied a bag on the seat next to him, a trimming tool for ceramics was sticking out of it. Dean glanced at the rear view mirror to see if Mr. Kempinski was looking. The vampire's eyes were fixed on the road.

Dean worked as quickly as he could while being as quiet and subtle as possible. Finally he had it in his hands and was at once working the metal against the strands of the rope. Minutes passed and they got farther away from the school. Dean worked the rope with more vigor when he felt the first strand snap. When he got free of the rope he adjusted the tool in his hand. He didn't have his knife but he was going to do damage to this monster.

With a quick movement he drew up the pottery tool and slammed it into the vampire's throat. There was a strangled scream and the steering wheel jerked. Dean felt the car begin to roll, his body flying through the car until his head met with something and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

John and Bobby had immediately gotten into the car and started towards the school. Bobby had felt his heart die in his chest when he'd realized what John had said. Dean was alone with a vampire, unwittingly setting himself up to be killed along with his friend Sam. Bobby sucked in a deep breath letting his eyes flutter close. If he lost that boy, the thought was almost worse than the thought of losing Karen all over again. He couldn't lose anybody else.

John seemed to feel the same as he made record speed to the school. As soon as they were out they realized they had no idea where the classroom was. Luckily practice had gotten out for the cheerleaders and some were still standing on the lawn in front of the school waiting to be picked up. Bobby approached one and learned where the room was. As soon as John and him had the place they headed off at a near run towards the class.

John picked the lock of the school doors which had been closed by eight o'clock had rolled around. Once inside they pulled out machetes which they dosed with dead man's blood. The trip to the class was nerve racking.

When they got there they started investigating. John found the broken in door and turned to Bobby. Bobby took it in with a pang of fear. Moments later it was made worse when his eyes laid on the back pack of his adopted son. Looking up at John, his eyes were desperate.

"You better sure as hell have an address."

* * *

Dean fought an even worse headache than before when he awoke. Blinking his eyes open he spit out a glob of spit and-from the coppery taste in his mouth-what he assumed was blood. He was lying on the broken window of the driver's side, cold asphalt making him shiver. There was a sharp pain in his arm but also in his head. He closed his eyes, feeling like falling asleep but they snapped open when he remembered Sam.

Shifting he saw where his brother was hanging from his seat, tied arms hanging limp, hands almost brushing the arm rest of the driver's seat.

"Sam?" his voice was hoarse. Sam didn't stir, blood dripping slowly from his forehead, eyes closed and face pale.

Dean made to get up but the pain in his arm made him gasp and stop. He looked down at it and realized vaguely that it was broken. But Sam. Dean looked back at his brother. He had to get Sam out, he'd promised. Determination filled him and he moved again. He reached out and fumbled with Sam's buckle. Seconds later and his brother was falling towards him. He tried to catch him but it was awkward and Sam ended up resting partially on Dean and partially on the console, head caught on area between the floor on the passenger seat and the cup holder between the two seats.

"C'mon Sam, help me out here." Dean grunted out, trying and failing to keep all weight from off of his broken arm.

With the car on its side Dean dreaded trying to drag Sam through the passenger side windows which left the windshield in the front. The crash had caused the window to break, a plethora of cracks etched along it, a large hole in the center.

"Sam?"

His brother was out, Dean glanced over at Mr. Kempinski. The pottery tool which had initially just been in the man's neck was now all the way through his neck, both ends showing. His head had been caved in on the left side. Despite all that he was still alive, thick breaths coming out of his mouth through his mangled neck. He was unconscious though.

Dean adjusted Sam so he wasn't laying on Dean as much. Dean maneuvered himself so one foot was free and the other braced against the dash. Lifting a leg he struck out at the window and some of the glass rained down on the vampire. Dean drew his foot back and struck again, this time more glass fell. Shifting again, Dean placed one foot down on the door of the driver's side, once he was sure his footing was sure he brought his other foot down, Sam's body coming with him. He caught his brother and pulled him over his shoulder awkwardly with his one arm, so that his brother was now in a fireman's hold.

Wobbling and panting from the effort, Dean stepped out onto the pavement, his balance messed up, his head pounding, and he stumbled. Falling to the ground, he did his best to keep Sam from hitting the pavement hard but his broken arm took the brunt of it. With a scream of pain he blacked out for a few seconds, breaths coming in ragged pants.

Once the pain had lifted enough for him to move he was on his knees, by Sam's side. Sam was still unconscious and if not for the faint puffs of breath and weak thrum of blood in his veins Dean would think he was dead. Hands fluttering over his brother, Dean took in a nasty bump on Sam's head. He started to roam farther down when his eye was caught by a dark stain on Sam's side.

Dean felt his breath leave him when he pulled up Sam's t-shirt to reveal a jagged gash running from Sam's hip up to where his short ribs were. It was eight inches and deep from the amount of blood coming from it. Dean chucked his jacket off as best as he could around his broken arm and used one hand to press the fabric against the wound.

Sam was dying, he'd already lost so much blood, he couldn't lose anymore. Dean felt something wet and hot burning in his eyes, tears were starting to fall.

"I just got you little brother, I can't lose you now"

"Well that's just enchanting."

Dean's head snapped up at the cold and mangled sounding voice. Mr. Kempinski had stumbled from the car, blood coming from his mangled neck and crushed skull making him look like a horror show monster. He reached a hand up and harshly yanked out the pottery tool, his mouth splitting into a manic grin, blood dripping from his mouth and decorating his teeth.

"I should've just killed you back at the school, I knew who your daddy was, heard so many stories. Didn't listen though, thought I could be smart."

Taking an awkward step forward, Mr. Kempinski's eyes flashed with venom and the unnatural shine of vampire's eyes.

"Now I'm going to break your little neck."

* * *

This was a bitch to write. So sorry if it disappointed and sorry for the cliffhanger. I will update next week, maybe not as early but I will do it.

Keep on going my fellow fanfictioners, and stay safe!


	11. Chapter 11

Oooh! Things sort of simmer down in this chapter. Also don't forget Mr. Sanders. Mwhahwhaha! Things aren't going to look up for a bit longer. I am just so cruel to the boys. I hope it sates the inner fanfictioner that we all are trying to please.

* * *

Dean stood as soon as the vampire began walking towards him. He had a broken arm, multiple contusions and most likely was sporting a concussion. Add in a vampire and Dean had no idea what to do. But Dean was the only thing standing between his little brother and a monster; injuries aside this thing was going down.

Eyes flitting around for a weapon, Dean settled on the pottery tool which Mr. Kempinski had thrown to the side. It was sitting there gleaming with blood just a couple feet away. Glancing back at Mr. Kempinski, Dean made a decision. He dived towards the tool, keeping his broken arm tucked close to his chest. Mr. Kempinski let out a bloody snarl, blood flecking from his mouth and his extra set of teeth coming out.

He charged at Dean from where Dean was now crouched with the weapon in hand. Dean rolled awkwardly out of the way, pain flaring in his arm making him stumble as he got to his feet. Despite his severe wounds, Mr. Kempinski was still a vampire and his senses and motor skill were still functioning at a higher level than a humans. He quickly spun around toward Dean, body slamming into him and taking him to the ground. Dean let out a cry of pain as his arm was jarred.

Mr. Kempinski's head descended on Dean, mouth wide open and blood dripping from it. Dean, with mouth tightly shut, took the pottery tool and jammed it into the vampire's neck again. Mr. Kempinski howled in pain, his hold on Dean slackening. Dean pushed him off, rolling away and trying to get back up.

Mr. Kempinski was up faster than Dean thought possible, the pottery tool once again being ripped from the mangled throat. With a venomous glare Mr. Kempinski tossed the tool behind him, way beyond Dean's reach at this point. Dean was still on the ground, now scrambling backwards to get away from the terrifying figure which was advancing on him.

There was a gargled sound coming from the vampire, and Dean realized that he was trying to talk but his vocal chords or something was too messed up for that to happen. Dean kept going back until his good arm met something sharp and folded under him in surprise. He let out another cry of pain as this caused pain to lance through his broken arm.

In the next second Dean knew that he was going to die, the vampire was feet away and he had nothing to defend himself with. Regret ate at him in that moment, Dean had failed, undoubtedly after Mr. Kempinski killed Dean he would kill Sam. Dean had failed and he was going to lose, yet again, something that mattered to him.

Something caught his eye though, a figure came out of seemingly nowhere and plowed into Mr. Kempinski. All 110 pounds of scrawny fourteen year old taking the vampire to the ground. Dean saw his chance and hope came spurting back to him. Getting to his feet he ran to where the pottery tool was and scooped it up. Within that time the vampire had flipped Sam around and was now hovering over him, ready to kill. Dean ran as if his life depended on it, praying that decapitation of any kind would kill a vampire.

Running forward he jammed the tool for the third time into the vampire's neck, this time aiming for and going right through the spinal column of Mr. Kempinski. The body immediately spasmed and collapsed on top of Sam. Exhausted Dean fell to his knees, pushing the body away and off of Sam. He gave the now empty eyes one last look before he looked at Sam. Sam's breathing was harsh and his face far too pale. However his eyes were open, if just slits.

"Sam!" Dean said it full of pride and joy. The vampire was dead and his brother wasn't. I didn't seem like life could get any better. His opinion quickly changed as he saw the wound on Sam's side. His jacket was back over where he had initially dragged Sam. He looked down at his brother a smile on his face.

"Just hold on Sam, stay awake for me, okay?"

He waited for Sam to mumble something that sounded like 'ay' and give a tiny nod. Despite being exhausted and hurting himself, Dean took no notice of his own condition. He went as fast as he could to pick up his jacket and was back at Sam's side in seconds. Pressing the denim jacket against the gash in his brother's side, Dean smiled again down at Sam.

"You were awesome back there Sammy, you saved my ass."

Sam let out a huff of breath that Dean interpreted as a laugh, and the semblance of a smile turned his lips.

He said something but Dean couldn't make it out. Leaning closer to his brother he heard it this time.

"Did good?"

Dean's smile broadened and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, you did real good."

Already close, Dean leaned down the rest of the way and gave a quick peck on Sam's forehead.

"Ya gotta do one more thing for me though."

Sam's smile slipped away and he frowned.

"You gotta stay awake, alright Sam?"

Sam looked less convinced of this idea, and his frown stayed.

"M'tired."

The hopelessness of the situation started to settle in. They were on an empty road in the middle of the night. No one knew where they were and no one would worry about them until tomorrow morning. Dean was in no condition to move his brother and aside from that, Sam was in no condition to be moved. Nothing was close by and Dean most definitely couldn't leave Sam alone. Without pressure being applied to his wound, Sam would die.

As it was though, Sam didn't have much longer. Tears began to well again in Dean's eyes, the hope that had come with fighting off the obstacle of a vampire was dying under the very real fact that Sam was still probably going to die.

"I know that Sam but you gotta stay awake, you can't fall asleep."

Dean hoped against hope that someone would drive along the road and find them, anybody. He reluctantly looked away from his brother and searched the road on either side. However it was dark, too far away from Ellis to even see the city lights. Then he saw it, the unmistakable sight of headlights. Dean smiled and looked down at his brother.

"We're gonna make it, you're going to be okay."

* * *

The great thing about having Bobby as a father was that he was overprotective as hell and doubly paranoid. Anyone who Dean would be interacting with that could possibly be a monster was investigated by him personally. Teachers, employers, co-workers, students; Bobby had phone numbers, house addresses, criminal records, and other possibly relevant information.

It had taken ten minutes at most for Bobby to dig up Michael Kempinski's file. The man was squeaky clean, nothing he'd done would indicate he was a monster that had to kill to live. He'd lived the last ten years in Ellis working as a teacher at the school. They had the home address of Michael Kempinski and were headed there going well above the speed limit.

Both couldn't help but feel like too much time had passed. The ride to and from the school and then the precious minutes wasted on finding the address and figuring out how to get there. The terrible thought that what they would find would be a dead empty body was pressing against them. Every second could mean a second closer to losing the most important person in each of their lives.

It was a terrible image, picturing Dean's broken form with empty eyes and pale bloodless skin. John unconsciously pressed down on the accelerator.

They turned onto a two lane road off of 29. Several minutes down, John stomped on the brakes as the image of a car flipped on its side came into view along with a figure kneeling next to another.

Both Bobby and John got out of the car, guns and knives at the ready. The apprehension however quickly turned to fear as they recognized the kneeling figure as none other than Dean. Rushing over, Bobby was next to Dean, taking in his condition and then realizing that Sam was the figure laid out by Dean. John nervously kept his distance, but upon taking in the mangled body of the vampire he proceeded to make Dean's internal decapitation external and complete.

"Bobby, we gotta help Sam."

Bobby nodded, his gaze staying mainly on Dean and taking in the slightly glazed expression and blood dripping from his hair line. The boy definitely had a concussion.

"John, I need to get Dean to the car, you help Sam."

Bobby made to get up, a hand on Dean's elbow to bring him with him when Dean yanked out of his grasp.

"No, not without Sam. Him first."

Bobby smiled placatingly. "Of course Dean, Sam first."

He nodded at John who was now kneeling next to Sam, checking his condition.

"We're going to have to go to a hospital."

Bobby eyed Dean's arm and nodded in agreement with John's statement. "The sooner the better."

He grabbed Dean's good arm again, trying to lead him away to the car.

"No!" Dean shouted, anger clouding his features. "Sam goes first, my little brother goes first."

Bobby frowned and John looked sharply over at Dean. Bobby sent a warning look to John, the kid was probably just talking concussion.

"We'll get Sam first, alright Dean."

Dean seemed to calm some and nodded heavily. Bobby sent another look to John who took his cue. Gently gathering Sam in his arms he quickly stepped to the truck and placed Sam inside the back seat. Dean followed after, worry and distrust in the management of Sam, his little brother. Bobby guided Dean to the front but he immediately rebelled.

"I want to be with Sam."

Bobby kept in a groan of frustration. Dean looked bad off as it was, and Sam was worse.

"John is going to be able to do a lot more to help him than you are right now, just let your daddy take over."

Dean didn't look like he liked it but he nodded and moved towards the front. Once Bobby had situated Dean in the passenger seat he ran over to the driver side and got in. Glancing back at John who had both hands clamped onto Sam's wound, Bobby put the car into drive and headed toward the hospital.

The drive over was stressful and worrying, especially as Dean kept mumbling about Sam being his little brother. It made Bobby worried that the concussion was more serious than it appeared.

At the hospital, Bobby scrambled out with Dean, his arm wrapped around the kid's waist and one of his arms draped around Bobby's shoulder. John got Sam in his arms again, cradling the now unconscious kid. They rushed through the doors until doctors and nurses took in the sight of the bloody Sam and Dean and then they rushed to take the boys to get fixed.

Bobby and John were left in the waiting room. Both took turns going to the bathroom to wash the blood from their hands and to try to take it off of their clothes, it was a feeble attempt at best and both came out still covered in blood.

Nearly an hour later and a doctor came out calling out

"Family of Dean Winchester?"

Bobby and John stood and made their way over. The doctor smiled tightly, obviously exhausted from a long shift.

"I'm Doctor Harrison, your son has been set up in room 104. He was lucky, a plain old stable fracture in his left forearm. He also had a concussion and other various contusions, nothing serious though. Give him a while and he'll make a full recovery. Your other son is in a more serious condition. We still have him in surgery, if it might be possible we were hoping to get a blood transfusion from-"

He looked between the two questioningly.

Both were thrown but Bobby responded first.

"He ain't either of our sons, he's a friend of Dean."

Surprise was on the doctors face immediately followed by worry.

"Your son referred to him as his brother." Doctor Harrison said in a questioning tone.

Bobby grimaced slightly. "He's very close with Sam."

The Doctor nodded, processing what he'd said before continuing.

"Do you have the contact information of his family, I'd like to talk to them about this immediately."

Bobby nodded but then frowned. "I have their number, but Sam isn't related to any of them. He's a foster kid."

The doctor's worried expression deepened.

"I see. Well once I have the number I'll bring you back to see Dean. Who is the father of you two though, I can only let family back for now."

John glanced at Bobby who again took over.

"I'm his adoptive father however he is the biological father."

The doctor frowned, this time in confusion and what Bobby could see as disapproval.

"I see."

Doctor Harrison hesitated a moment. However he was in no place to judge others, it might not even be what he was thinking. Looking the two men over he decided that it most definitely wasn't what he'd thought at first. Shaking his head he smiled wanly and got a nurse to take them back to room 104.

Dean was sitting up in bed, arguing with a nurse who was trying to get him to lay back down.

"I want to see my brother."

The nurse smiled with a pained look.

"He's still in surgery, the best thing you can do for him now is rest up and get better."

Dean glared at the nurse. "I want to see my brother."

Bobby took this as his cue to intervene.

"Dean, leave the nurse alone and get your ass back in bed."

Both heads came up to look at Bobby with startled gazes. The nurse stood for a moment longer before humphing in irritation. She walked out of the room mumbling something about 'stubborn idiot teenagers'. Bobby went up to Dean, eyes leveling his adoptive son with a authoritative glare.

"Ass. In bed. Now."

Dean glared defiantly back at Bobby before swinging his feet back onto the bed and under the covers.

"I still want to see Sam." he said petulantly, eyes glaring at the bed sheets.

Bobby let out a sigh and glanced back at John who was standing in the doorway obviously nervous and hesitant on what he should be doing or not doing. John may be the kids real father but Bobby had the years of experience to know what he was doing.

Bobby pulled a plastic chair up to the bed and sank into it.

"Dean."

Dean reluctantly lifted his head to look at his surrogate father. The green eyes were filled with a now dying ferocity and slight pain, there was also a sheepish guilt as he knew that Bobby would chew his ass out later for acting so rudely to the nurse. But for now

"How are you doing?" Bobby was worried and loving.

Dean's anger died a little more. He felt tired and despite the pain killers he'd been given his head still hurt and his arm was still letting out a dull thrum of discomfort.

Shrugging one shoulder he looked to the side. "Alright I guess."

The night had yet to catch up to him and he was still trying to process the whole being kidnapped by a vampire and learning your best friend is your little brother thing. He paused a moment before looking back up at Bobby.

"How's Sam?"

Bobby sighed again, Sam was a nice kid and all but he was the last thing Bobby wanted Dean worrying about.

"He's still in surgery." He replied unwillingly.

Dean's face folded up in worry and fear making Bobby regret saying anything and at the same time frustrated with the whole brother thing. It wasn't a fair thing, the last thing Dean needed was thinking some guy was his little brother.

"Dean, listen, I don't know what happened but Sam isn't your brother."

Dean shot Bobby a venomous glare. "He is, he told me."

Bobby let out a frustrated breath and shook his head. "Dean, you're concussed. You're not thinking straight."

If possible Dean looked even more angry. "That's shit Bobby, you know it. I may be concussed but I know what happened, I know what's happening now. I am of sound mind or whatever crap the doctors say."

"Dean" Bobby said imploringly. Dean however ignored him and kept going.

"Sam knew, about being Samuel Johnson. How could he?"

"He saw the report Dean, Sam has no family, it would make sense that he'd want his only friend to be that family."

Dean glared at Bobby and then looked over at John for support. John's gaze was cast at the floor and he sunk further into the doorway. Bobby could be the one to argue this out with Dean.

"Sam wouldn't lie to me."

Bobby threw his hands up. He wasn't going to argue this with Dean.

"It don't matter either way, his foster dad is going to be picking him up anyhow. Until then you're going home. You can come visit him in the hospital."

"I'm not leaving until I see Sam."

"I'm afraid that that won't be happening."

Everyone turned to look at Doctor Harrison who had just come through the door. His face was grim, mouth thinned into a tight line.

"What do you mean?"

The doctor took a few more paces into the room before answering Dean's question.

"I understand you're a good friend of Sam's. I was hoping that maybe we could test you guys to see if you could donate blood. We don't have anything for Samuel right now and his foster father isn't a match. This isn't something we usually do here but we're desperate."

"Of course, but you don't need to test, me and Sam are brothers."

Bobby glared at Dean and shook his head when the doctor sent him a questioning look.

"Just see, when you do test we'll be the same."

"Dean." Bobby said with a warning tone.

"That doesn't matter anyway. Dean is in no condition to transfuse blood. I was proposing for you two."

"Then take my dad's, his" Dean pointed to John. "His should match too."

"Dean doesn't know what he's talking about." Bobby said to the doctor earning a betrayed look from Dean. "But both of us would be willing to be tested and donate blood to Sam."

The doctor nodded. "Well, if you'll come with me. We'll test you last Mr. Singer."

Dean watched the doctor usher Bobby and John out. He was angry at Bobby, he wouldn't lie about something like this and there was no way Sam would either. Worried his thoughts turned to Sam. He was still in surgery and he needed a blood transfusion, that didn't sound good. Glancing down at his hospital gown he made a decision.

Several minutes later Dean was dressed in his bloody clothes from the wreck and creeping down the hallway. He was going to find out what was wrong with Sam and see his little brother. Preparing to duck past the wait room he was drawn by the sound of Mr. Sanders voice.

"What was he doing out?!"

The man was shouting at a doctor or nurse or whatever. Dean stopped and listened.

"Mr. Sanders from what I understand Samuel Delaney was in an accident, however that is irrelevant for right now. Your foster son has experienced severed blood loss and is in surgery right now. We need permission from his guardian, you, to proceed. Right now we're trying to find someone who can donate blood."

"I won't give permission to any of this, not until I know what he was doing out."

The doctor let out a disgusted sigh. "I don't know what happened but if I don't have your permission Mr. Sanders I'm going to override using your permission."

"I'll take you to court Doctor Birch." He hissed back.

"And I'll testify to the fact that you with holding legal permission for us to perform a more invasive surgery was abusive Mr. Sanders."

There was a pause as Mr. Sanders had his internal battle. "Fine." he spit out, taking the papers that the doctor offered him.

Dean felt hate towards the man. Asshole could care less if his brother lived or died.

The nurse gave Mr. Sanders a curt nod and insincere 'thank you' before heading off to file the paper work. Mr. Sanders stood there looking around and then his gaze fell on Dean. His eyes narrowed and he began walking toward Dean. Dean was pissed off and didn't back away.

"You did this didn't you?" The man seethed. Dean glared right back.

"You stupid deviant, getting the useless boy into trouble."

Dean's eyes narrowed.

"Sam isn't useless." No one got to talk that way about his brother.

"Not after I knock some sense into his head, you can guarantee he won't be seeing anything more of you."

Dean's vision turned red when he heard the implication that Mr. Sanders would hurt Sam. Without a second thought he brought up his right hand and clocked Mr. Sanders in the head. The man fell to the floor causing people to skitter away and gasp in surprise. Dean shook his hand as pain laced through it.

A doctor started heading over. Mr. Sanders was getting back up, anger flashing in his eyes.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson boy."

Before Dean could react Mr. Sanders struck out with his own fist sending the already concussed teen to the floor with his head ringing.

* * *

The doctor had tested John first and had a nurse take away the sample immediately, he was currently taking a sample from Bobby when the nurse came back into the room.

"It's a match." The doctor smiled and gave a quick pat on the back to John.

"If you give us the ok we'll start the transfusion immediately."

John and Bobby exchanged an uneasy glance over the results of the test. Sam was, as the doctor stated a type A, the only person he could receive blood from was another type A, or a type O which John was not. It was just a strange coincidence.

John nodded his head "Of course."

Doctor Harrison smiled again.

"Right this way then." The doctor showed John out leaving Bobby to head to Dean's room.

Stepping out Bobby's head turned to look after John and was surprised to see the man sprinting toward the waiting area. He realized why a second later when he saw Dean on the floor the probable aggressor standing over him.

John had the man down in seconds, unconscious, because when a Winchester was at their full and angry that was the only way someone was going down. Another moment and John was on his knees checking his son and calling for a doctor. Bobby found himself beside them, eyes casting an angry look at the bastard who dared touch his son.

* * *

An hour later and Dean was back in his room awake and Sam was out of surgery on his way to a full recovery.

The incident between Dean and who John and Bobby now knew was Mr. Sanders, was chalked up to rampant emotions. Still it left them with an uneasy feeling and if not for their pasts of illegal activity they would be pressing charges for the man attacking their son. However Dean was an adult so the case would be difficult considering Dean swung first.

More than anything though it left an unpleasant aftertaste at the thought that that was who Sam lived with. More worrying was Dean's continued insistence that Sam was his brother. They'd talked to a doctor about a test, however that couldn't be done without the permission of his guardian, Mr. Sanders.

Then had come the questions of what had happened. They went as close to the truth as they could, there had been a car accident and lucky coincidence had Bobby and John driving down the road. They mentioned Mr. Kempinski and that he was dead. The doctors had promised to call it in and deal with it, however questions would be asked later especially since Sam had unusual bruises that were too old to be from the accident.

For now though nothing was determined and Bobby and John were trying to figure out what to do while Dean slept in the hospital bed.

"What it he's not lying Bobby?"

Bobby sent a look to John. "I don't think he's lying, he really does believe that Sam is his brother."

John sighed. "Just-what if? Can we just think that?"

"You want to what? Get a paternity test done? Try to claim that he's the son you gave up when he was a baby?"

Bobby felt slightly guilty when he saw John's face harden and look away. The man would never stop feeling sorry for the mistakes he'd made. Letting out a sigh Bobby conceded.

"Fine." Bobby let out a huff. "If he is, we'll do anything to get him back. But for now we need to figure out a way to establish if he is or not. I'll look into Sam's records to see what I can find."

John gave Bobby a grateful look. Bobby just shook his head. The Winchesters were a bunch of pains in the ass.

"For now we need to figure out a way to explain why Dean and Sam were in their teachers car headed for his house this late at night. I doubt they'll take 'he's a vampire' very well."

"That should be easy."

Bobby let out another sigh and let his eyes wander to where Dean was resting, his face relaxed and innocent looking. At least they were okay, and Sam too. Dean could be released tomorrow but Sam had a week in here. That gave Bobby time to figure this whole thing out. Maybe, just maybe, Sam really was the kid they were looking for. He didn't dare hope, but he would be looking into it.

* * *

Ok, well. I hope you liked. Also I have no idea how hospitals work or blood transfusions or anything of the like. I made it up or consulted google. Now that the vampire is dealt with we will now face Mr. Sanders. Things get complicated and by next chapter John and Bobby know about Sam for sure. More abuse though is going to happen and Dean and Sam aren't quite out of the frying pan.

Fanfiction is being weird so I couldn't respond to any of the reviews but anyway, Thank you to all who reviewed! Your words really made my day! I smiled after a really hard day at work! I concede, a freaking awful week at work and school!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry that this is a little late.

By the by in emergencies blood can be tested within 15 to 20 minutes. Just a thing from last chapter.

Also, thank you to all who reviewed and read and followed from the last chapter. As you know, it makes my day. I'm sorry I didn't get back to all who reviewed, it was my intention to but the week just slipped by and I barely had time to work out a chapter. This chapter I will get back to you all!

* * *

When Dean woke up the following morning he was met with the faces of two men who had had little sleep. With a lot of convincing they'd been allowed to stay the night and were currently staring at Dean as if he was going to fall apart. Dean stopped the urge to roll his eyes. The two may act like grumpy old men but they mother henned like nobody's business.

Dean shrugged off their concern and his eyes went to the clock. It was almost three in the afternoon. Turning back to the two men he frowned.

"What day is it?"

"You just slept the night and morning away. Now that you've stayed the night though, we can go home."

Dean frowned, but by now he knew arguing with Bobby wasn't going to work. He nodded his head before looking down at his blood spattered clothes.

"Could you see if there is some spare clothing that would fit me, I'd rather not go walking around the hospital looking like I went through a horror movie."

Bobby sent him a grumpy look but he nodded before getting up.

"You get your ass well, broken arm better heal faster than three months." He was joking of course and Dean managed an impressive eye roll. Bobby smiled before heading out the door, leaving John in the seat next to Dean. Dean had to get rid of his dad now, his ploy with Bobby had gone better than he expected though so this might too.

Before he could get words out his dad spoke, John was looking seriously into Dean's eyes.

"I believe it's Sam."

Dean's eyes widened. He thought that his dad shared the same disbelief as Bobby.

"We're going to get the test done, today."

He paused before looking again at Dean.

"I know you want to see, I'll take you over there now."

Dean smiled happily, despite his surprise. But then it flickered. John caught on.

"All Bobby does is bitch, no bite to the bark. Even if he did though, nothings going to keep me from seeing my two boys."

He smiled warmly. Dean smiled back and started to get out of the bed. His broken arm had been put in a plain white cast, it hadn't been a bad break but the doctor hadn't wanted to chance anything. There was a butterfly stitch on a part of his head where he'd cut it and plenty of other bumps and bruises. He ached all over but wasn't bone tired like he had been before. He set his feet on the floor and sent a lamenting look at the socked figures.

His boots were placed on the bed and he looked up to see his dad smiling warmly at him.

"You're probably gonna want those."

Dean grinned sheepishly and began awkwardly tugging his shoe on with one hand. He spent a minute struggling with the laces before his dad swooped in, silently taking over the task. Dean blushed in embarrassment but he felt something warm flare up in him. John helped with the other shoe and before they knew it both were headed out the door. Dean hesitated, looking both ways down the hallway. John slipped past his son and began heading left down the hall.

"It's this way."

At the questioning look he chuckled.

"You think I wouldn't have every bit of information once I learned it was Sam?"

Dean shook his head.

"Did you find out through the doctor?"

John shook his head.

"You said it was him, so it's him."

Dean felt the little warm spot in him grow a little more at the complete faith his dad was putting in him. They headed to the end of the hall, room 198. John opened the door for Dean and stepped in after him. Sam was on a bed, an IV hooked up to him along side a nasal canal and a few other things that Dean had no idea were. He was staring out the window, hands folded in his lap. At the sound of the door opening he looked up and when he saw Dean a brilliant smile grew on his face.

Dean rushed over, getting to Sam's bedside in seconds. He had on a grin equal to Sam's.

"Hey there princess, getting enough beauty sleep?"

Sam lightly slapped Dean's hand which was gripping the side rails and gave a derisive humph. However he was still smiling, looking up brightly at Dean. His eyes flickered over to John but came back to Dean. Dean followed his glance and looked back at John and then at Sam.

"I told him."

He paused for Sam to take in what he said.

"He's our dad."

Dean was beaming but Sam looked nervous. He didn't know John Winchester very well, he was merely the mysterious father of his best friend, scary and intimidating. When he had first learned that Dean was his brother he hadn't even thought about the fact that John would also be his father. Sam smiled falteringly at Dean, trying to imitate the absolute joy beaming from him.

John stepped forward a gentle smile on his face. He softly made his way to the other side of Sam's bed. Sam however was nervous. Dean sensed it and set a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam shuddered, nearly flinching but stopping himself in time. Despite his efforts Dean noticed and removed his hand. Sam hadn't wanted that. Sam didn't want to be, but John scared him. Without meaning to his hand flew up to grab Dean's retreating one.

He looked up at Dean for confirmation that it was okay to do that. Dean merely squeezed back and didn't relinquish his hold.

"Hi..." Sam's eyes flashed between the Dean and John nervously. "Dad."

John grinned, teeth showing in a kind of smile he never had. Reaching a callous hand out carefully he gripped his son's other hand. Sam was less enthusiastic about it but he held on knowing that Dean was on the other side of it all made him feel better.

"So, what're ya in for?" Dean asked, he did so in order to help relieve a bit of the high emotions in the room but also because he wanted to know.

Sam opened his mouth to answer but John beat him to it.

"Blood loss, his stitched up side and a concussion. Alongside a stress fracture of his tibia."

Dean looked at his dad with a small amused smile while Sam frowned in confusion. John smiled, if a bit sheepishly.

"I want to know everything about you Sam. You're my boy and I need to make up for the last thirteen years."

There was an awkward moment as Sam nodded. He opened his mouth to say something but the door swung open and two police officers stepped into the room.

"Samuel Delaney?"

Sam nodded anxiously. One of the police officers stepped forward, a young man with a kind face.

"I need to talk to you and Dean Winchester about the accident; it's just a few questions, you're not in trouble."

Sam glanced nervously at Dean who squeezed his hand. The other police officer shifted on their feet and stepped up behind their partner.

"You can have your dad here, Mr. Sanders, stay if you don't feel comfortable by yourself. Or you could wait until Dean Winchester is here so you two can give us the story."

There was an awkward pause as all three tried to figure out the statement while coming up with something to say that wouldn't complicate the situation more.

Dean seemed to have the quickest head about them.

"I'm Dean. This is my dad."

The officer nodded before smiling again.

"Well, we can do this together if you like. We just need to know what happened, be able to explain what you two were doing with Mr. Kempinski yesterday night. It should be pretty quick."

Dean nodded, mind spinning a story to throw to the cops because telling them that a vampire had kidnapped them wasn't exactly going to go over well. The next hour was spent giving out a story of how Mr. Kempinski had been hurting Sam among a few other students at some nightly art class. Dean had come to the class to find Mr. Kempinski in the act. The teacher had then attacked them both and kidnapped them to do unspeakable things. Dean had gotten free and caused the accident trying to get away.

The cops lapped the story up, believing every bit of it. No questions were asked beyond filling in details, in the end Dean was made out a hero and Sam a poor victim. Unfortunately it explained away the bruises on Sam that had more unpleasant origins. Nobody was interested in exploring Sam's home life, all the attention was on the heinous man who had masked himself in the teaching profession and how the two boys had survived. Good thing was that the press focused on Sam and Dean in the next week which kept Mr. Sanders from preventing Dean from being around Sam.

Dean reveled in the attention. After the cops had finished talking to them the media had shown up the next day, reporters in short skirts that Dean shamelessly flirted with and who took in the puppy dog eyes of Sam as if they were the best thing in news. What could appeal more than two boys with sad backstories and the ability to overcome an evil villain.

Right after the reporters had left Dean was laid back on Sam's bed, feet crossed and one hand on the hospital tv remote the other behind his head.

"The life is good, right Sammy?"

Sam nodded with a small chuckle, but it died as he stared pensively at the wall and away from his newly found brother. Dean watched Sam turn away and he sighed quietly. Sam hadn't been doing so well with everything. After the police officers had finished questioning them the doctors had swept into the room to shoo Dean back to his own and to give Sam some rest. Dean hadn't been able to see him till that morning, they'd been alone for maybe ten minutes before the reporters had flooded in. Bobby had been pissed but was happy that Dean was alright and that the story had come out alright.

"Sam?"

Dean said, making sure to nudge Sam above where his injury was.

"Hmm?"

The reply was distant and sad sounding.

"What's going on in your noggin?"

There was a pause before Sam gave out a small breath and answered.

"I don't know." another pause "I just, you're really my brother?"

Dean wanted to laugh, it had just been a day ago that he had been asking Sam for the very same reassurance. Instead he let out a small chuckle and slung an arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Yup, no take backs either, you're stuck with me for good. Sorry to disappoint."

"I didn't mean it like that. I-"

Sam broke off and took in a deep breath of air. He turned away from the wall to look at Dean, a worried frown on his face.

"I've been dreaming of meeting my family for as long as I can remember. Now that I have-" he looked earnestly at Dean "I'm afraid it's too good to be true, like I'm going to wake up or lose you guys."

His voice broke off in the end, throat tightening with emotion and eyes blurring.

"Hey, hey" Dean turned over to grab Sam in a hug.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Sam pressed his face against Dean, tears leaking out and exhausted sobs coming from him. Dean wasn't too surprised and he gently arranged Sam so pressure was kept off his stitches. Everything that he'd gone through in the last three days must have been overwhelming. Dean knew for himself it had been a crazy few days and he had known about the supernatural for a while and had had a family. Sam fell asleep in a few minutes, his crying obviously a much needed response to the crazy of life. Dean softly slipped away from his brother, rearranging him so he looked comfortable. He got out of bed and toed into his boots while sending a scrunched up face to the mixture of snot, saliva and tears that was now on his t-shirt.

Today was Sunday and tomorrow was school. Dean had no intention of going, no point in showing up at school until Sam was better since the kid was the only person who would sign his cast. He glanced at the white plaster decorating the lower half of his arm. It had been put in a plain black sling to help with the rest of his mobility but the cast was a pain in the ass.

Sam wasn't getting out until next Saturday which meant he wouldn't be at school. No way was Dean going until then. The next few days would be a pleasant mix of eating up glory, lazing about the hospital while visiting with Sam and the couple trips home to pick up real food from Bobby and some clothes. Bobby had been against the hospital stay but since technically Dean was actually staying at the hospital as a resident it was cost free, all the nurses and doctors adored him so he got to sleep in a bed next to Sam and have his way with the place.

Dean sat down in the chair next to the bed and grabbed some of the chips laying on the side table. Heroes got whatever they wanted. Dean smiled happily as he munched on the chips. The most important thing now was getting Sam some rest and figuring out a way to check the paternity test. But Dean was thinking of something else. He was sure he could get one of the nurses who particularly doted on them to maybe have the test between Sam and Dean rather than Sam and John. He wasn't sure how things like that worked but it sounded plausible to him.

Struck by the idea he hopped up and cast one last glance at Sam before heading out of the room. He ran through his options of who to schmooze. Picking who he thought would do it, Dean put on his charming smile and headed over to where Nurse Winters was.

"Hey Dean, how's Sam?"

Dean smiled at the plump and motherly nurse.

"He's doing okay, I was wondering though if you could do something for us."

The nurse sent him a knowing look. "I don't know what you're going to get up to Winchester, but I'm not going to be any part of it."

"Ahh Vera, it's nothing like that." Dean spilled charm as he ducked his head and looked up from there, a shy grin in place. He was kicking a foot at the linoleum with his hands in his pocket. The very image of a shy innocent boy. Vera chuckled

"Don't give me your sweet talk Dean Winchester. Just tell me what you want."

She was sassing him back but Dean could tell by the grin on her face that his charm was working.

"I want to get a blood test between me and Sam." he was biting his lip and casting her wide green eyes.

Vera frowned. "Here I thought you'd be asking me to sneak a mariachi band in here." She paused eyeing Dean.

"What would you want that for though?"

Dean shrugged. "Me and Sam were talking. My little brother was put in foster care when I was five and he was one. Sam's been in foster care since he was one. We were just thinking..."

Dean trailed off, eyes watering up and shoulders hunching. There was a pause and then

"Of course I can do that for you." Vera said her voice filled with sympathy and pity. Dean held back a smile; he was good. Dean Winchester had wooed again.

Dean looked up at her, tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Vera."

She smiled back. "We can get it taken care of right away. You head back to your room and I'll be in there to get it done."

Dean turned around and bounced back to the room where Sam was still asleep.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and Nurse Winters came back into the room. Dean nudged Sam awake and the Nurse quickly went about the business. When she was done she told Dean she would get him the results in an hour or so.

Dean was grinning from where he'd seated himself on the bed while Sam looked nervous. Dean distracted him with playing poker where they bet their hospital jello that both got extra of from some of the other nurses. Sam was glaring by the end of the second game. Dean was up by three chocolate puddings, two orange jellos, and worst of all five raspberry jellos; Sam's favorite. Sam was down to one banana pudding, his least favorite pudding cup.

Dean chuckled as he picked up his winnings.

"That's not fair Dean, you have to play me, I still have something left."

Dean raised a brow. "Banana pudding does not count as something and you don't even have dignity left to put on the table."

Sam pouted, glaring at his brother. Eyeing Dean he shot out a hand and snagged one of the chocolate puddings. Opening it he stuck a tongue out at his brother who looked surprised.

"Hey! That's mine."

"Not anymore" Sam replied with glee. Dean snatched it back and stuck his tongue in it making Sam's face scrunch up in disgust. He smiled smugly and handed the pudding cup back.

"All yours Sammy."

"That was disgusting Dean."

Dean pushed up in Sam's face. "What? You're afraid of a little bit of germs?"

Sam pushed it away and Dean took the cup back, digging a spoon into it and filling his mouth with the pudding.

"Germs taste just fine Sammy." Dean said around his mouthful of food. Sam gave him a bitch face and Dean just wagged his eyebrows. Sam scoffed and gave a small laugh, Dean was unbelievable sometimes. Despite it though he was laughing.

"Come one Sam, admit it, I'm awesome!"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, maybe just a little."

"Just a little? I'm going to have to torture you for that."

Sam's head snapped over to look at Dean. His brother was grinning maliciously and Sam immediately grew cautious.

"Gonna have to tickle torture you till you take it back and admit I'm awesome."

"No, Dean" Sam said warningly. Dean just advanced further hand shooting out to tickle along Sam's stomach, hand avoiding the part where Sam's stitches were. Sam let out a loud shout and began laughing.

"Dean!"

Dean just ran his hand up again while Sam pushed at it weakly. He was gasping for breath and pleading Dean to stop. The door opened and Nurse Winters came in a strange look on her face. Dean pulled back from Sam, a smile on his face while Sam leaned back against the pillows catching his breath. Nurse Winters was quite serious when she walked closer.

"I got the results."

* * *

Bobby had been in the middle of going through a new text when one of his phones rang. Getting up he was surprised to see that it was his actual landline, a phone which was used for his personal life. He picked up to hear Dean on the other side.

"Bobby? I need you to get to the hospital now, bring dad if you can."

With that he hung up. Bobby stared at the phone in his hand for a few moments. That had been weird. Grumbling he went and pulled on a jacket, most likely Dean was pulling a prank but the tone in his adopted son's voice made him wonder otherwise. He had seemed so serious. John was currently in the basement working on something for a friend. Just because John had claimed he had put hunting aside didn't mean the man wouldn't involve himself when he could.

He headed downstairs where John was interrogating a djinn that Rufus had brought in. Rufus had wanted someone to get it to crack and John had been feeling up to pounding something after the whole thing with Dean. Bobby huffed out a sigh as he headed down the steps. John had believed Dean when he claimed that Sam was his brother. The two fools were going to have a hard time when that didn't work out.

There was an inhuman screech which had Bobby wondering about soundproofing his house.

"John!" he bellowed out from the top of the stairs. The screeching stopped and he heard the sound of boots coming toward him. John came into view, hair slightly messy and what Bobby hoped was something other than blood peppered across his face. John looked annoyed by the interruption but Bobby couldn't give a rats ass.

"Dean called, he wants us at the hospital."

The annoyance left John's face and worry replaced it.

"What? Did something happen?"

Bobby shrugged.

"Don't know, just know we need to head over there."

John nodded, wiping his hands on a towel he had in his hands.

Minutes later and both were in the car and on their way to the hospital. When they got to the hospital and headed to Sam's room they were both unsurprised to see Dean seated next to Sam on the bed, a deck of cards out and a grin on both of their faces. The unusual thing was a nurse standing near the bed, smiling as she watched their antics.

The three looked up when John and Bobby entered. Dean sprung from the bed, grabbing some papers from the bedside table and rushing over to Bobby and John. He held out the papers with a pleased smile. Bobby frowned but he took the papers and looked over them. It took him a few moments but he realized what the papers were and what exactly they meant. Looking up from them he saw Dean beaming at them and Sam smiling nervously from the bed.

"Well Damn."

John grabbed the papers and also looked over them. Tears pooled in his eyes as he took in the information on the paper. Some how the test made things much more real. It solidified everything, took away that dream like quality. There stood actual proof that Sam was his baby boy.

The nurse in the corner stood in the corner, warmly admiring the scene. Stepping forward she placed a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder and looked over at the two men.

"I'll leave you guys alone."

She stepped out and they were left with the irrefutable fact that Sam was theirs.

John walked over to the bed and knelt next to it, his calloused hand coming to hold Sam's. Bobby walked over next, eyes tearing up as he thought about how long it had been and what exactly this moment meant to them all.

"It's good to meet ya kid."

Sam nodded, tears in his own eyes.

The next hour was spent crying and hugging and doing all the things which the gruff Singer and manly Winchesters would never do. At some point Sam nodded off and Dean followed not much longer. John and Bobby were left sitting in the chairs next to the bed watching the two boys sleep.

"Well, I might as well start taking estrogen now."

John chuckled. He couldn't regret one single moment of anything that had just happened. Bobby looked over a John seriously.

"This is pretty damn amazing but there's still things that we got to do."

John nodded, eyes still glued to his son's figures and a satisfied smile on his face. Bobby wished he could let John enjoy this but there were a lot of things that still needed to be figured out, important things. They knew stuff about Sam's life that needed immediate attention. The suspected abuse from his foster father was just one of many.

"John. We need to talk about it."

John pulled his gaze away reluctantly to face Bobby.

"There's no way you're going to be able to take the custody to court. If they investigate you not having custody of Sam is going to be the least of your issues. We need to figure out a way of getting Sam without getting investigated."

John nodded. "I know. I was thinking of asking if you'd petition for custody, try to adopt him."

Bobby shook his head. "I don't think that'll work either. We'll have people coming on my property to check things not only that they'll take one look at my record and decide to never let Sam near me."

"What do you suggest then?"

Bobby rolled his shoulders back settling back into the chair.

"Well, I can look at Sam's records. According to him the agent handling him quit and he's supposed to get transferred. I could ask someone I know who works in CPS to come in and take over being his handler. Have 'em hand over the records to us. We'd only have to worry about it for four years. As long as Sam is doing okay and the people who come check on him are friends of mine we wouldn't have any problem."

"You'd do that for me?"

Bobby threw him an incredulous look.

"I ain't doing nothin' for you. This is for Sam and Dean. Dean wants his brother and Sam deserves a real family."

"I can still thank you, Bobby."

"Damn straight you will."

* * *

Ok. That was sort of a filler chapter. I hope you like and don't worry as I said more unpleasantries for the boys to come.

Again, I emphasize, I have no knowledge of medical stuff. The extent is first aid and safety hold. No judgement please for my limited knowledge.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey! I'm looking for a beta. If anyone knows someone or has a suggestion or they themselves are interested, please tell me!

Also Quick warning, there is abuse and violence. Some detail so if that really freaks you out then just skip a little bit. Not to worry, no sexual abuse, I won't write that for personal reasons, I don't judge people who do and appreciate those who have the stomach for it. Also it's not that I believe one is worse than the other. Both forms of abuse have devastating effects, I just find sexual abuse-from my experience-a more intimate form of hurting someone, one which is more traumatic to read about.

Also alludes to sexual abuse, nothing specific.

Again heavy chapter. Sad.

* * *

The week went by ridiculously fast. Dean didn't attend school the entire week and spent all of it hanging out with Sam at the hospital. Sunday rolled around and Sam was being released. Mr. Sanders had been polite the entire time as the press had come again, all were invested in the recovery of the victim of their overcoming of the evil pedophile. A healthy Sam meant a nice ending to their dramatic story. However at some point the reporters left again and Sam was alone in the hospital room with Dean. Mr. Sanders was right outside waiting to take Sam back home.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Dean grinned. "You can bet your ass I'll be there, right on time."

Sam smiled back, dimples showing around the bruises which had nearly faded. Dean reached out a hand to ruffle Sam's hair and Sam ducked.

"Don't get into any trouble while I'm not with you, alright."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm always in trouble if I'm with you."

"I meant don't get caught. With me you never get caught."

Sam laughed, sticking his hands in his pockets and ducking his head down. The smile toned a bit and he got serious.

"What happens after this?"

Dean's eye crinkling smile faded a little and he slung an arm around Sam's shoulder.

"We're brothers Sam. There isn't anything that's going to keep us apart. You're stuck with me, got it?"

Sam's smile came back and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I got it."

"We're going to find a way to get it so you can live with us. I know Bobby and Dad won't stop, no matter what."

Sam nodded. Dean smiled again and took his arm away from Sam's shoulder to pull his brother into a hug. It was brief and Dean pulled back nudging his brother with his elbow.

They stepped out of the room and Mr. Sanders was standing there, a disapproving look on his face-one however that was reserved-and his hands clenched.

"Say good bye Sam. We're leaving."

Mr. Sanders offered a tight smile to Dean who didn't smile back. Dean tensed when Mr. Sanders hand fell on Sam's shoulder, but that was all the man did and soon they were walking away.

* * *

The ride back to the house with Mr. Sanders was deadly quiet, the feigned manners gone once it was just him and Sam in the car. Sam had no idea what the man was going to do. All he could think about was the sharp hit from the bottle of liquor and the following sharp edges of the broken bowl biting into his hand. He glanced over at Mr. Sanders but the man's face was blank, an undercurrent of fury coming from him that left Sam terrified. Sam then recalled Diana's broken eyes as she'd been in her room. He had an ominous sense of what had happened and that thought terrified him more.

They pulled into the garage of the run down two story house and Mr. Sanders got out. Sam opened his door and slid out of the car. He was there a second before a hand fell heavily onto his shoulder, fingers gripping uncomfortably tight. Sam felt his heart jump and start pumping, fear making his eyes go wide and his body start to freak out. He was guided into the house by the unrelenting hold on his shoulder. They wove through the house and up the stairs. Sam began trembling when they headed for Mr. Sanders room. He remembered Diana's torn shirt, the bruises forming along her collar bone and extending down her shirt. He didn't know what Mr. Sanders had done but he was pretty sure his premonition was right. And Oh, God. What if that was what Mr. Sanders was going to do to him?

Sam chest tightened and his stomach twisted into knots. The door shut with a sense of finality, the soft click so vastly undermining the terror that Sam was feeling. There was a moment of suspension as nothing happened and then the hand which had been so firmly set on Sam's shoulder sent him spinning to the ground. Sam flung his arms out, hands catching on the carpet and burning slightly from the impact. Quickly Sam flipped over and stared wide-eyed up at the furious form of Mr. Sanders.

"You haven't been good Sam."

Sam flinched as Mr. Sanders took a small step forward. The man let out a small, mirthless laugh.

"That's good Sam. You should be scared."

Mr. Sanders stepped past from where Sam was on the floor and went over to his dresser. Opening a drawer he looked over at Sam.

"You need to learn to listen and obey. Unfortunately I can't do everything I want."

Mr. Sanders pulled a piece of tube from the drawer, the rounded plastic from the inside of a bike tire.

"Everyone seems to think you are some kind of hero, and that boy you've been hanging out with would do something if he saw a bruise on you. So we're going to do this a little differently just like how I do it with Diana."

Sam felt his breath leave him and the dread he had been feeling turn into absolute panic. Mr. Sanders advanced and Sam began scrambling backwards from where he was still lying on the ground. He made it several feet, nearly touching the room's beige wall, when Mr. Sanders descended, a hand fisting into Sam's hair and yanking his head back.

Slamming Sam's head into the floor, Mr. Sanders placed a crushing knee on Sam's sternum and pressed down. He leaned down so that his face was inches from Sam's ear.

"You're going to listen Sam." he whispered. Sam was trembling and drawing in shaky, weak breaths as the knee pressed into him, stealing his breath.

"Or else when this is all over I'm going to kill your brother."

Sam jerked in shock at the declaration. Mr. Sanders pulled back a little so he could look at Sam, a vicious smile on his face.

"That's right, I know. I heard that nurse talking about it. I know that little Sam here has a family."

The fingers tightened and pulled back painfully while Mr. Sanders' smile slipped into a scowl.

"But you're not going to get to be with them. If you try, I'll kill them. You don't deserve them Sam."

Mr. Sanders leaned back down, his mouth close to Sam's ear.

"You don't deserve a family."

Sam flinched back from the words and the brush of breath against his neck and ear. Mr. Sanders chuckled again.

"Don't worry Sam."

The hand which wasn't fisted in Sam's hair trailed softly over Sam's chest and down his leg making Sam squeeze his eyes shut in terror.

"You're not good enough to be a whore."

The hand which had been gently moving along his body shot up suddenly to slap Sam in the face.

"Keep your eyes open Sam. I'm still teaching you your lesson."

Sam opened his eyes again and Mr. Sanders drew back, rising from off his chest and allowing Sam to take a full breath of air. He stood up again as Sam wheezed, trying to gain his breath back.

The rubber tube was still in Mr. Sanders hand.

"Take off your shirt Sam."

Sam stared up at the command and froze for a couple seconds.

"Sam."

Sam began shakily removing his shirt.

"That's better Sam. You scream or cry and I'll do worse."

With that said, Mr. Sanders had Sam move to expose his back and began beating Sam with the tube. It stung and the pain was unbearable. It went on for what felt like forever, continuing on until stopping suddenly. Tears were streaming down Sam's face and his lip was bleeding from where he'd bit into it to keep from crying out. His entire body felt like it had been split open and flayed. Mr. Sanders had been unrelenting and precise. Every mark would be hidden when Sam put his shirt back on and the man had avoided hitting the still tender and pink area of stitches where Sam had gotten his injury during the crash.

Mr. Sanders put the tube back into the drawer and walked over to Sam with something gleaming with metallic in his hand. It was a gun. Sam felt his eyes widen despite how pathetic and awful he felt from the beating.

"Now Sam. If you breath a word of anything that happened I'll kill your family. I'll start with big brother and blow his brains out, and then I'll kill the rest."

Crouching down next to Sam, Mr. Sanders put a hand out to gently brush Sam's hair back out of his face.

"Remember that Sam."

Raising back up Mr. Sanders put the gun back in the drawer.

"You can go now Sam. We'll have another lesson tomorrow."

Sam shakily stood, barely keeping his feet under him as he stumbled to his room. He fell weakly onto the bed and immediately began sobbing, the hopelessness of the situation sinking in. Within minutes he drifted off into an unpleasant and tenuous sleep.

* * *

Not getting to take Sam home with him had left a hole in Dean. He knew he'd see Sam the next morning but it didn't matter. Sam was supposed to be next to him, scrawny limbs moving about the Impala as he described some nerdy thing to Dean. It had been ten minutes and he missed his brother sorely. Along with it was worry, Mr. Sanders gave him a bad feeling-getting punched in the face by the man aside- and Dean found himself wondering about Sam and how he was.

He had been driving back and forth from the hospital the entire week, taking the Impala by himself since both Bobby and John were alright with it despite the cast. Sam had finally been deemed well enough to go home, the stitches in his side absorbable sutures so he wouldn't be back in the hospital anytime soon. Dean had been hoping that the revelation of their relation would make it so Sam would be with him and their family would be all together like some big Hallmark card. Of course, things were never that simple. Even if John came forward as his biological father it would involve a lengthy trial and an investigation; all things which couldn't happen.

Dean pulled into the driveway of the junk yard and up to his parking space. Getting out he couldn't help but feel frustrated and grumpy. Sam wasn't with them and Bobby had indicated that despite his best efforts it might be several months.

Stepping into the house he walked into the kitchen and then back into the front room. Peering through the doorway in the front room he saw Bobby planted at his desk, hands and eyes flipping through a stack of papers.

"Heya Bobby." Dean tried for cheerful but fell short.

Bobby looked up, tired eyes taking in the young man. Bobby had gotten in contact with his friend who had a position in CPS. A while back he'd saved the woman and her family from a shifter. She had agreed to help and was currently getting Sam's case transferred to her. She promised that within the month Bobby would appear on paper as a perfect foster parent who would be able to take Sam on as a foster kid. She was hopeful that after a year or so with Sam he would be able to adopt with her overseeing all the inspections and check ups.

"What's bugging ya?"

Bobby wasn't one to dance around Dean's moods. The boy liked to be a hardass and hide his emotions but Bobby had done one thing right and taught him that opening up was better than stuffing it down; he didn't want the boy to end up a drunk like he had been. Taking Dean in had been motivation to get sober fast and now alcohol was rarely in the house except in light amounts.

Dean shrugged and walked farther into the study to plop himself down on a chair.

"I don't like Sam not being with us."

Bobby chuckled softly, Sam had come into their lives and changed everything.

"These things take time Dean."

"I wish we could just take him and go and not go through all this stuff."

Bobby nearly rolled his eyes.

"If you want to get arrested for kidnapping go right ahead."

Dean let out an annoyed huff. "I hate all this legal crap."

"Well, it's America, get used to it."

Dean didn't answer instead choosing to glance out the window and shift in the chair. A moment passed of quiet and Dean spoke again.

"Anything in the yard?"

Bobby sighed in annoyance. "No, and even if there was I ain't lettin' ya get near a car to fix it until that cast is off. No need to end up with more than one broken arm."

"What am I supposed to do then?" Dean retorted in a whining tone.

Bobby set the papers down that he had been working on and glared at his adopted son.

"Stop whining and leave me alone to work."

Dean opened his mouth in indignation and then shut it before scooching down in his chair and pouting. A few minutes passed during which Dean let out multiple huffs and sighs, annoying Bobby to no end.

"You know what, go get your room ready for when Sam moves in. There's paint down in the basement and you can have some money to pick up a bed and whatnot. Just get out of my study and stop bugging the crap out of me."

Dean seemed to contemplate this idea for a moment before seemingly deciding that he liked it. Dean grinned, knowing that his pouting had worked in getting Bobby to respond. Getting up he looked at Bobby with that wide chesire grin stretching across his face.

"Thanks Bobby!"

Bobby shook his head but he was secretly smiling as Dean bounced out of the room in a much better mood.

Not more than an hour passed when John came into the room. The man had been just as antsy as Dean, if not more. He had wanted to take Sam away immediately, especially since they were both aware of the possibility of abuse occurring. That seemed like good enough reason but Bobby was hoping that all the attention on Sam from the media would scare Sam's foster father away from the thought of even touching Sam. It seemed a reasonable and logical belief but Bobby thought back to when the asshole had punched Dean and he was left with an uneasy feeling.

"I don't want Sam in that home."

Bobby wanted to shoot himself or someone else. He had to deal with Winchester's and their damned emotions 24/7. He let out an even breath of air before looking up at John.

"The point of researching is to get it done."

John's look soured even more if possible and he opened his mouth to emit some angry remark but Bobby beat him to it.

"I don't like it either John, but you need to sit your ass down and learn to wait. If we just take Sam now we are going to have a whole hell of a lot of troubles. On top of that you'll be dealing with an unhealthy lifestyle, one you promised to set to the side."

John opened his mouth again to speak but Bobby held up a hand.

"Don't start in. I've been putting up with you and Dean whining and acting like a bunch of idjits this last week. I have work to do, which believe it or not, has to do with you getting your son sooner rather than later. So shut up and go get your ass up to your boy's room and help him do something actually useful."

By the end of his rant Bobby was relieved to see that John looked slightly cowed by his words. Raising an eyebrow meaningfully Bobby tilted his head toward the door. John looked reproachfully at Bobby for a second before nodding apologetically. Bobby sighed again when John finally left the room. Stupid idjits.

* * *

Dean was struggling to carry a bucket of paint, a roller, a pan and a small step stool in one hand. He was almost to the room when the carefully balanced stack began to threaten upheaval. A hand came out from nowhere and caught the pan and roller and then another came out to take the step stool. That seemed to happen a lot with his dad.

"Easy there."

Dean looked at his dad and gave a smile of thanks and relief. They walked into the room which Dean stayed in and set everything down.

"So" John said looking over at his son. "What's the plan?"

Dean looked around the room and thought about it. Everything was going to change, more than it had before. It was exciting and scary all at the same time. He had a little brother-a jump of excitement went through Dean when he thought that- and was going to get to be a big brother. He glanced once more at the room and took in the plain white walls and his bed in the corner. Surprisingly there wasn't much in the decoration area, despite being a teen Dean had never really been interested in posters and the like, well the only ones he would want weren't exactly G-rated and there was no way Bobby would let them on the wall.

Inspecting it he decided that Sam would need a desk and a dresser alongside the bed.

"I think we should move everything out first and paint and then we can pick up some furniture."

John nodded, his own mind thinking similarly to Dean's as he thought about what Sam would need.

"We'll need to get at least one bookcase. Sam loves books. And we'll have to go and buy loads of books for him, all the classics and then some of those science fiction ones he loves."

John smiled and nodded.

"We can definitely get some of those.

* * *

The next morning Dean pulled up next to the house feeling anxious and excited. He couldn't wait to talk to Sam about their plan for the room and was hoping Sam would want to come over and help them with it. They couldn't keep Sam with them yet but until then they could still hang out and be around each other. He sat in the car- engine idling- for a few minutes before Sam came out of the house.

Dean was too excited to note the tense shoulders and hurried way Sam came to the car. It wasn't until he was in the car that Dean noticed something was wrong. Sam was hunched over, as if he was in pain. Dean frowned and kept glancing at the silent Sam after they had said their initial 'good mornings'.

"Sam, are your stitches bothering you?"

Sam's head snapped up, eyes wide as if he had been some where else. Confusion was coloring his features and Dean felt his worry increase. Sam shook his head.

"Nothings wrong." he said quietly.

Dean frowned, glancing over at Sam again.

"Are you sure?"

Sam nodded again.

"I can check your stitches if they're bothering you."

"No!"

There was a subduing silence as Dean looked in shock at the road.

"Alright." he said, tone slightly hurt.

"No need to yell."

Sam got a puppy dog look that made Dean's anger melt away.

"Sorry Dean."

With that Dean shrugged the shout off and smiled.

"It's fine Sam."

They arrived at school and headed to class where Sam continued in silence, and, if Dean didn't know better, a jumpy and scared wariness. It was confusing and was worrying Dean. However most of it washed away when they got to class. They had a substitute now, but it was the other students which caught Dean's attention. Sam and Dean had gone from being pariahs to heroes. Everyone was asking them about what had happened in awed tones and admiring looks. Girls were flirting with Dean and some were even flirting with Sam, handing out phone numbers like they were nothing. Dean smiled throughout the day, ecstatic about the attention, but one eye staid on Sam who despite the attention still looked scared.

By the end of the day Dean was ready to go home and felt it even more when he met up with Sam at the Impala. Climbing in he looked at Sam closely, not yet starting the Impala.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam shook his head and stared out the window, body shifting away from Dean.

"Nothing Dean."

Dean knew a lie when he heard it. However he decided to let it be. Sam had been waiting for a family his whole life, now that he knew he had one he was being made to wait to get to be with them. Dean could understand if Sam wasn't the happiest. Still, he wished Sam would let him help.

"Alright."

Dean started the car, but before putting it into reverse he looked at Sam, a hopeful look now on his face.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over, hang out with me. I have a surprise for you when we get there."

Sam smiled a little at the anticipatory grin on Dean's face and he nodded. He could do this, be happy for Dean. But the thought of Mr. Sanders stayed with him. The man hadn't said anything about not going to Dean's, but still. Then the feeling of wanting to be far away from everything hit Sam. He just wanted to be with his family and not have to face anything else. Sliding across the street he hugged Dean. Dean was surprised at first but he put his arms around Sam.

Sam pulled back after a bit, holding back tears in his eyes.

"Sorry."

Dean frowned again as Sam withdrew back to the window and back to himself.

"You're fine Sam, though you gotta stop saying sorry." He chuckled a little after saying that but it died as Sam just huddled closer to the window. Dean didn't know what was wrong but he was definitely going to find out.

* * *

This is a short chapter, sorry. I've been super busy so this is also late. I apologize profusely and will try to get the next chapter up sooner rather than later.

Thank you for the continued support! I love to know that people are enjoying this story!

Sorry for the unhappiness in the chapter, it couldn't be helped.


	14. Chapter 14

Second to last chapter, I hope that this is alright. Sorry for the lateness, however I did warn you.

* * *

They were about ten minutes from Singer Salvage when Sam suddenly turned to Dean.

"Take me home." It was said quietly, but it was a command, not a request.

Dean frowned, head swiveling alternately between the road and Sam.

"We're almost there." The statement held an unspoken question. Sam just shrugged.

"I want to go home."

Dean felt frustrated and upset by Sam's comment. Sam had been standoffish and weird all day. Dean was more worried than mad, but Sam was acting like something had happened.

"Sam, we are going home," Dean said, trying to make Sam understand. Sam turned his head toward the window to stare out at the passing scenery.

"Just take me home, Dean." It was so defeated sounding. The stress that had building in Dean all day from Sam's weird attitude suddenly exploded. He slammed on the brakes, wheels squealing and both occupants jerking from the sudden movement. Sam looked at him then, but Dean didn't look at Sam.

Turning the wheel, Dean did a full 180, driving back the way they had come. Sam thought at first that Dean was taking him home, so he frowned when Dean turned onto the highway instead. Sam watched in shock as Deanguided the car toward Buffalo Ridge. Sam had never been there before. It was just a bunch of fields with small, accompanying farm houses. They drove until they were passing through farms with trees peppering the landscape. Apart from the few houses, there were no signs that anyone else had been through this way, and the road was equally as deserted. They kept driving until Dean finally pulled off onto a dirt road, which theyfollowed until they reached a small, burbling, stream, where Dean parked and turned off the car.

Sam watched as Dean ignored him and climbed out of the car. He peered over his shoulder to continue watching his brother as Dean headed to the trunk of the Impala and opened it. Hesitantly, Sam opened his door andfollowed Dean's lead.

Walking cautiously over, he saw that Dean was pulling open a blue cooler. His eyes widened when Dean took out two beers, one in his good hand, the other held awkwardly under his arm. Dean turned to Sam and held out the beer, his eyes glinting with determination. When Sam didn't reach out he gave a huff of frustration and grabbed Sam's hand, forcing the beer into it.

Without a word Dean headed over to where the tiny stream was and sank onto the ground, opening his beer as he did. Sam stood for a few more moments, then went over and sat down next to his brother.

"Dean?"

Dean ignored him and took a swig of his beer. Sam was completely confused.

"I don't–what's going on?"

"You're supposed to open it."

Sam looked down at the beer in his hand.

"But–"

Dean snatched Sam's beer away from him and opened it. Without a word, he handed it back. A few moments passed in which Sam just sat, watching with worry as Dean sipped his beer.

"It's your first beer, right?"

Sam nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak.

"Good. I can do that, then," Dean affirmed before Sam was able to get a word in edgewise.

"Do what? Dean?"

Dean finally turned to look at Sam.

"When are you going to get it, Sam?"

"Get what?"

"That I'm your brother, that I'm going to be there for you, that I won't just leave."

He studied Sam with intense green eyes.

"You can tell me when you're being hurt, tell me about the crushes you have. I'm family Sam, and that's not changing."

Sam blinked.

"So just drink your beer and shut up."

Sam gave a small nod and took a sip of his beer.

"First beer." Sam said. He thought he understood what Dean was saying. But despite how warming it was to hear Dean say those things, he couldn't tell Dean what had happened to him. He wasn't going to lose his brother, and his determination in that matter matched that of Dean.

Dean gave a small shrug. Sam scooted closer to Dean and nudged him with his elbow.

"Thanks Dean."

Sam leaned against his brother, head coming to rest on Dean's shoulder. Dean responded by putting his right arm around Sam, beer still gripped in it.

"I had a crush on Sadie Pratchett."

"Really?" Dean said, moving back a little to look down at his brother with disbelief etched across his face.

"Isn't she that hairy sophomore? I heard she beat up a boy for talking to her."

"She's not hairy, Dean!" Sam protested.

"Whatever you say, little brother."

Sam glared at his brother before leaning back against him.

"I said 'had'. I tried going to talk to her but she was in the bathroom with Michael Taliver."

Dean laughed.

"Shut up, my mind was scarred by that! I didn't know you could have that much of your face attached to another person's."

"It can be attached to a lot more than just their face." Dean said suggestively.

"Eww! That's just gross, Dean. God, you're such a jerk!" Sam said, a joking tone to his voice. He had pushed away from Dean again and was scooting away from him.

"Aww, don't be like that Sammy, it's not my fault you act like such a bitch."

Sam sent him a full-on bitch-face. "I do not!"

"See, right there! Bitch-face!"

Sam's face contorted into an even grumpier look. Dean laughed again before wrapping his arm around Sam's neck and dragging him in to give him a noogie. Sam gave a squawk of protest but didn't fight all too much, because Dean was using his arm that was in a cast and was being real gentle. Eventually, they both broke off, panting with laughter.

"You spilled your beer, Sam."

"What?" Sam's eyes widened as he realized that he must have kicked the bottle over during their tussle or something, since its contents were now spilling out and sinking into the dirt beside him.

"It's alright, just means we'll have to do the first-beer thing sometime later. Maybe after your first-driving thing."

Sam looked up at that, eyes wide.

"Wait? You really mean that? You'll teach me how to drive?"

"'Course Sammy, I'm your big brother. I get to help you with all of your firsts." Dean paused to consider that "Well, maybe not all of them."

Sam grimaced at that and gave a small chuckle.

They sat for a while longer, Dean finishing his own beer off while Sam sat contently beside him. It was a comfortable silence, and both enjoyed sitting in the dirt, despite the cold that was beginning to settle in around them. The sun was starting to set, the chill in the air that marked the beginning of November growing rapidly into an unwholesome frost. The tiny stream still gurgled; the winter had been late in coming this year and everyone anticipated it would be at least another week before the snow hit. It was nice, though: unremarkable fields around them and plain dirt beneath them, distant and secluded in comfortable isolation from the rest of the world.

"I don't know what you don't want to tell me, Sam, but when you're ready, you can tell me."

Sam looked over at his brother, who was watching the last bit of sun dip below the horizon.

"Okay."

"It's my job. You know that, right? As a big brother."

Sam smiled. Despite the warmth he felt at Dean's words, Sam shivered as a sudden rush of freezing wind reminded his body that it was still clad in only a thin hoodie. Dean, apparently, had noticed.

"Let's get you back to your house. I can show you the surprise tomorrow."

Dean levied himself up and Sam followed suit. They headed back to the car, where Dean immediately turned on the heater. They waited a few minutes for the car to warm up before heading down the dirt road and onto the highway that led back to Sam's house.

They didn't talk in the car. Things weren't completely fixed, and life wasn't perfect, but then, they never would be. And they were okay with that, because they had each other. As long as they knew that, they figured, they'd be okay. For now, everything was new and raw, since they'd only recently learned that they were brothers and both had just gotten out of the hospital.

It was dark by the time Dean pulled up in front of Sam's house. They exchanged smiles as Sam got out of the car.

"Tomorrow?"

"Always."

Sam shut the door, reassured by his brother's answer. He walked up to the house, trepidation rising in him. The time had come to face his foster father.

* * *

Bobby had tried to clean up (the house was never an absolute mess, but it wasn't what you would call up to housewife standard). He surveyed his front room and dashed his previous thought. It was toeing the fine line between livable and derelict. Bobby shrugged. Eh, Mrs. Whittam, who worked for CPS, owed him and probably wouldn't care. She was coming by that afternoon to "assess" the place. In fifteen minutes, actually, Bobby corrected upon glancing at the clock.

Some papers had to be signed and Mrs. Whittam would talk him through some things, answer questions and the like. Apparently, she had gotten Sam's case transferred faster than anticipated and, consequently, would be visiting with Sam tomorrow. She'd evaluate the home and come up with some easy reason to have him placed with Bobby. If luck was with them, Sam would be in their home by the next week.

Bobby smiled at that. Both their boys where they were supposed to be. Then there was the telltale sound of crunching gravel that was indicative of a car's arrival, which, without the added rumbling of the Impala's engine,meant that Mrs. Whittam must have just arrived. Bobby let out a short sigh and headed to the kitchen, where he had made up some sandwiches in an attempt to host, or whatever it was people did. It seemed appropriate for the occasion. Bobby looked at the sandwiches before shaking his head and putting the plate back in the fridge. Better leave those for Dean to scavenge later.

A knock at the door had Bobby heading out of the kitchen to answer it. He opened it to the tall and intimidating woman that was Mrs. Whittam. She stood at an impressive 6'2" and was broad. She was a far cry fromconventionally beautiful, but she had a softness in her face which was clearly feminine, along with something fierce but kind that made her face beautiful in a way physical aesthetics never could.

"Bobby," she said, a smile coming onto her face.

"Laura."

A warm handshake ensued (which made Bobby feel like his hand would fall off). Then they were heading into the living room.

She sat down, completely unfazed by his house and its condition.

"How you been doing, Bobby?" She asked sincerely.

"Been better. Dealing with hospitals is always a pain in the ass."

Her smile softened seriously and she nodded. "I read about that, in the paper. Copious amounts of blood loss?"

"Yeah, vampire."

"You have shit luck. Or, your boy does, at least."

Bobby nodded, Dean was quite the trouble magnet. Honestly, it had been awful when he was a kid and had only gotten worse as he'd gotten older and perfected that stupid-ass grin which pissed off most living beings.

"Though I assume you're sick of talking about that. I'm here for Sam."

Laura opened an attaché she had brought in with her and pulled out a small stack of papers.

"There are some things I need your signature for, but other than that, I have everything filled out and all the fake dates in place along with reviews. You know,"

she said, looking up at him with a hint of amusement,

"I could go to jail for this."

She wasn't accusing so much as amused by the fact that she was performing an illicit action.

"I know."

Laura handed him a file.

"These are some reports you will probably want."

Bobby glanced at them, then offered them back.

"I already have these."

Laura took them back with a good-natured chuckle.

"You already know about Sam and his history, then."

"I'm well aware of it."

Laura nodded.

"Well, I'm sure I'm just kicking a dead horse, but kids like these. . . they try your patience. Some issues a person gathers from their experiences never go away. If you're not ready to deal with that long-term, you'll hurt the boy more than he's already been hurt."

Laura had spent her entire life in working with foster kids, and she had originally worked with difficult cases, usually those involving hard-core abuse. Some things never left a person and things like reactive attachment disorder and institutionalized deprivation happened in the early years and ruined a child's life.

"Are you willing to work with Sam for the rest of his life?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in the response, and Laura smiled at the commitment behind Bobby's tone. She didn't doubt him.

"Alright, well, here are the papers you need to sign. After my meeting with Sam tomorrow I'll be able to have Sam with you by next Friday."

Bobby nodded, feeling slightly nervous. It was similar to the time he'd taken four-year-old Dean in. He'd learned that kids had to get shots and visit the doctor and so many other things. It had been overwhelming. With Sam, he'd been researching abuse victims and how to help them. It was overwhelming now, too.

"It's going to be hard, Bobby. I won't lie. Nothing about this whole situation is going to be easy. But whenever you need help, I'll come by, and I'm sure Dean will be eager to be as involved as possible. And if you are going to involve Dean in this process, you need him to be aware of what that entails. Honesty between you and the boys will go a long way in helping everyone adjust and improve."

"Thanks, Laura."

"Anytime, Bobby. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have my family with me right now. My kids have a future, thanks to you, so it seems only fair that I help you make a future for your children."

Bobby felt something warm grow in him when she said "your children." John may have the genes that connected him to his boys, but Bobby had been the one to raise Dean. He also had a feeling that John would never be able to leave hunting, despite the man's claim that he would quit for his boys. In some ways, he probably should go back, since he was one of the most skilled hunters in the field and not having him out there fighting evil could only mean bad news for the rest of the world.

Laura stood up and extended a hand to Bobby again. Grasping his hand, she pulled him in for a tight embrace.

"Don't be a stranger, Bobby."

She headed to the door, let herself out, and walked to her car. Bobby smiled fondly as she drove off.

* * *

Sam stepped into the house, anticipating his foster father would be standing in wait, ready to pounce on him. Instead, the lights were off and no one was downstairs. Sam tiptoed through the first floor but didn't find anyone. Walking up the steps he heard the vague sounds of voices. One was Mr. Sanders, and it sounded like the man was furious. The other voice wasn't so much a voice as the sound of someone crying. Worry and unease grew in Sam with each step he took. On the top floor, he saw the door of Mr. Sanders's room open just a crack. Light was pouring out, along with the sound of choked sobs and a gruff voice telling someone to shut up.

Sam took a few fearful steps closer. He placed his hand on the door and pushed it open. The sight of Mr. Sanders horizontal and pinning Diana to the bed registered in Sam's mind, causing him to freeze. He knew what Mr. Sanders was doing. Without thinking, Sam began to back up. He bumped into a dresser that was right next to the door, sending a vase that had been atop it tumbling to the floor. The loud thump made Mr. Sanders look up.

The man glared at Sam, and Diana continued sobbing, her face tracked with makeup and salt water.

"Get out, Sam."

Sam didn't move. Diana was begging, repeating the word "please" in soft gasping breaths. Sam shook his head, brown hair flopping back and forth. Dean was brave, Dean didn't back down, Dean would do anything to save someone. He remembered the way his brother had thrown himself at the vampire, the way that Dean had taken on five guys to save Sam. No matter how afraid Sam was, he could be brave for someone else, just like Dean was.

"Sam," Mr. Sanders said, his tone thick with warning.

Sam grit his teeth and shook his head again.

"No." He said it quietly, but it still had Mr. Sanders getting up from the bed. Sam widened his stance, no longer shrinking away. He was terrified, so terrified that his hands were shaking.

"What was that?" Mr. Sanders asked, eyes narrowing as he took another step towards Sam. Sam willed himself to look up into his foster father's eyes. Tightening his shaking hands into fists, Sam steeled his resolve to do what he knew he had to.

"I said 'no'."

Mr. Sanders' face twisted maliciously and he advanced on Sam, forcing him to scramble backwards into the hall. With swift hands, Mr. Sanders grabbed Sam by the throat and slammed him against the wall in the upstairs hallway. Letting out a small, cut-off cry, Sam began tugging at the fingers encircling his throat and kicking out at the man with his legs. A kick hit home in the lower region, and Mr. Sanders's hold slackened a little before tightening even more. He slammed Sam's head into the wall again, making the boy see stars.

"You don't say 'no,' Sam."

His hands tightened even further, and Sam began to panic as the pressure prevented him from being able to take a breath. Moments passed, and Sam's vision began to fade in a haze of red and black. Then, the hands loosened enough for him to breath, and he registered another voice.

"I said put him down!" Diana's voice was shaking and thick with tears. Sam looked over Mr. Sanders's shoulder to see Diana standing with the gun from Mr. Sanders's drawer in her hand.

"Put him down!" she screamed again. "Or I'll shoot!"

Mr. Sanders's hands loosened again and he raised them up in the universal sign for "don't shoot." Sam collapsed to the ground, taking in deep breaths and rubbing at his aching throat. He watched as Mr. Sanders stepped away from him and towards Diana.

"Don't come near me!" she yelled again, taking a shaky step back. Her clothing was rumpled and she was shaking so badly that the gun was only staying on Mr. Sanders because of how close she was.

He ignored her and took another small step forward.

"I mean it!"

Mr. Sanders dashed forward and grabbed the hand with which Diana held the gun. The gun went off and he tackled her, causing it to fall and spiral across the floor away from them. Mr. Sanders began hitting Diana and she screamed out in pain. Sam ran for the gun and, without thinking, fired once, then twice. Mr. Sanders collapsed on top of Diana. Sam stared fearfully at the scene in front of him, then at the gun in his hand. Diana slid out from under Mr. Sanders, still shaking, but now with the addition of a river of blood pouring down her face from an injury.

"Sam?" she whispered, looking up at him.

"Is he–" She looked down at Mr. Sanders. "Is he dead?"

Sam didn't answer, just handed her the gun and warily approached the man. He tentatively reached out to feel the side of Mr. Sanders' neck. Ten seconds passed and he felt nothing. Backing away, Sam took in the growing puddle of blood.

"Yeah," he said, looking over at her, "he's dead."

Suddenly scared to be in the room with the body, Sam began heading toward the stairs.

"I'm going to call the police."

Diana nodded, then got up in a rush to follow him when she saw Sam heading downstairs. Grabbing the phone in the kitchen, Sam dialed 9-1-1.

"There was a gun shot."

"I don't know."

"I–I–" Sam's hand shook at the demanding question, and he quickly hung up the phone and sunk to the floor, arms looping around his knees. Diana sunk down next to him, her wide, fearful eyes a stark contrast to her usual confident attitude.

"What do we do?"

Sam shook his head and buried it in his knees. A few moments later, Diana gently settled her arm around Sam.

"It's okay, we're okay."

She sounded like she was crying again.

"You saved me, Sam. Thank you."

Sam nodded numbly. What was he supposed to do? He had just murdered someone. What if he went to jail and never got to see his family again? The fear paralyzed him, and both of the teens stayed on the floor until the police came. Diana answered the door and the two officers came in. She was a sight to see, clothing torn and bruises adorning her face along with blood. Sam had thick bruises forming around his throat and was still shaking like a leaf. Diana's usual ability to be a calm and collected queen bee returned, and she took control of the situation, showing the officers the body and telling them what had happened.

"I had the gun and he let go of Sam. Then he tried to tackle me, and I shot him."

Sam looked up in surprise at Diana but Diana just shot him a look warning him to shut up.

The cops called in some more people and said they were going to take the two down to the station. Sitting in the car, Sam turned to Diana.

"Why did you say that?"

Diana shrugged. "Say what?"

Sam frowned and he lowered his voice. "You know what."

Diana stared out the window.

"It doesn't matter, Sam."

Eventually, they were settled down in the police station and a nurse was looking them over. At some point, they took Diana off to talk to her and the nurse had Sam take his shirt off, to his utter horror. After that, everyone was extremely kind and offered him blankets and food and gentle pats on the shoulder. It was several hours later when he heard a familiar voice. Sam was in one of the back rooms, but the door was open and he could hear what was going on in the foyer.

"Where's Sam?! Where is he?!"

Sam's eyes widened. He would know that voice anywhere. Jumping up from his seat, he rushed into the foyer where Bobby was trying to get Dean to calm down and the receptionist was trying to talk to a tall, intimidating woman.

"Dean!"

Dean turned upon hearing the voice of his little brother, and smiled. The two collided in a messy hug.

"Sammy! Laura called and said something about a gun shot and the police and you. I was so worried!"

Sam clung to his brother, the fear of the last several hours melting away in his brother's tight embrace.

"It's okay, m'okay," he said, the words muffled from his face being buried in his brother's jacket.

Dean suddenly pulled back, and his green eyes immediately started roving over Sam, checking for injuries.

"Your neck." Dean's eyes were wide with worry and a hand gently traced the purpling area on Sam's neck. Sam shrugged before looking up in adoration at his brother.

"I said I'm okay."

Dean glared at that and reached a hand out to flick his brother in the nose.

"Sure you are."

He didn't say anything more, instead guiding Sam over to a couple of the chairs that decorated the foyer and wrapping an arm around him. Sam was exhausted, and Dean seemed to understand that, since he didn't ask any questions. Sam leaned into his brother and let his eyes shut. He knew that Bobby and the tall woman were arguing about him, that he may have to stay at the police station. Somehow, it didn't seem to matter and before he knew it, he was drifting off, nestled snugly against his brother. Dean just tightened his arms around his younger brother and laid his head on top of Sam's.

He didn't know how much time passed, but he was half-asleep when Dean picked him up, bridal style, and carried him out to what he knew was the Impala from the smell and sound of it. Dean stayed in the back with him, allowing Sam to lay his head in his lap. The car lulled him even more deeply to sleep and he didn't stir until he felt his brother gathering him up again and taking him into Bobby's house.

Sam curled in closer.

"Dean?" Sam whispered.

"Hmm?"

"We home?"

Dean smiled.

"Yeah Sam, we're home."


	15. Chapter 15

This is it folks, last chapter. I got the heights of the actors from wikipedia... I'm pretty sure that they're right. Anyway all the actors on the show are ridiculously tall, it's not fair. Even Garth is six foot! That isn't even fair. This is a mushy chapter, I apologize. I hope it isn't disappointing after all the previous chapters.

Thank you serial reviewers! You made my day after every post!

Quick thanks to seitanspawn who agreed to be my beta and worked over the previous chapter. Seitanspawn probably had no idea that she was agreeing to work with a devil. Send seitanspawn many many cookies if you would, and possibly pie.

* * *

Laura was able to place Sam in their home that night. Paperwork be damned. Diana was transferred to a different home and took the brunt of the media, Sam turned into a side note to the girl who had been raped by her foster father and saved herself. It was ruled self-defense, but Diana spent six months dealing with the trial. Sam saw Diana one more time after the death of Mr. Sanders. It was at the one time Sam had to come forward and testify. Diana never hesitated in continuing the claim that she was the one who pulled the trigger.

Bobby ended up transferring both the boys to home school, Sam was content with that since it allowed him to nerd out how he wanted and to force Dean to actually learn something too. It worked well as Sam soon enough learned about the supernatural, not that he hadn't been suspicious about his family's involvement since the thing with the vampire. Sam was excited to do researching and wanted to try hunting. That of course went great, with Dean yelling and John freaking out. But it was promised that Sam could be trained and could just maybe go on a hunt when he turned eighteen. To get Sam to not argue the agreement was that Dean was forbidden to go on hunts until Sam could be with his brother.

John did his best but at some point they all agreed it would be best if he went back to hunting. In between each hunt though, he came to visit and spend a week with the boys. It worked out well since he was a complete pushover whenever either of the boys wanted something. Things weren't perfect. Dean let Sam drive the Impala and ended up pranking Sam during the first drive. They crashed into a tree and Bobby yelled Dean's ear off the whole drive home. Fixing the front of the Impala Sam got his first lesson in mechanics. Dean got his cast off and a week later fractured the same arm trying to set up an elaborate prank involving a bucket of water, super glue, pink pipe cleaner, and a whole lot of glitter. Needless to say things weren't perfect but they were good and most important of all they were happy.

* * *

Six Months Later: AKA May

"Damnit Bobby! I forgot the cake!"

"Well go get it then! Dean isn't going to be able to keep Sam out all day! Besides I got my own problems." Bobby said, looking down at the rolls of crepe that were scattered across the floor, one of them sitting in Rumsfeld's mouth.

John was pulling on the jacket he had just pulled off and was grabbing his keys. Glancing at his watch he cursed.

"The bakery closes in fifteen minutes."

Bobby turned a fierce look on John.

"Well, get your ass moving then."

John sighed.

"There is no way I'll make it in time."

Bobby stared at the crepe, mind thinking.

"Barbara Killick owns the bakery, right?"

John shrugged. "How would I know?"

Bobby shook his head. "Never mind. I know she does. Just head over there, I'll call her up and get her to hang around an extra ten minutes or so until you can get there."

John didn't respond, instead he rushed out the door making Rumsfeld drop the crepe and go barking out the door after John. Bobby cursed again and waved an agitated hand at the dog, too busy with decorating to stop his dog. They'd spent the day running around the moment Dean had gotten Sam out the door around eleven that morning with the claim to hit up the movies.

Bobby had made Sam's favorite meal, beef stew. Not Bobby's best but he could probably guess why it was Sam's favorite. Along with it was a salad which Bobby had made and some french bread picked up from the store. Bobby had everywhere else decorated; balloons, string, and tinsel strung up like someone had set off a color bomb in the house. Maybe Bobby wasn't exactly an interior designer but at least it looked like they were planning a party. Admittedly, it had looked a lot better for Dean's 19th in January when Sam had been in charge of decorating. Heck, it had actually looked like decorations.

Bobby looked at the time anxious for the boys' return. Dean said they'd be back around three; it was two fifty right now. Set on the table were several presents and all the dishes. Bobby was pretty proud of his gift. It was a computer, a nicer one that he'd gotten through a friend. Sam had an affinity for technology and loved being able to use computers for research. The thing was damn expensive though, so it would probably end up being used by all of them. John had gotten Sam some nice books, some which were research related and some which weren't. Sam would love them anyway. Dean had gotten Sam something but he had been unwilling to share exactly what it was.

Bobby recognized the sound of the Impala pulling up and he quickly adjusted the last bit of haphazardly thrown crepe. Sam stepped through the door, Dean right behind him, and a smile lit up his face as soon as he took in the decorations. It was a full on Sam Winchester smile, with dimples and teeth showing. Bobby couldn't help but smile back. The last six months had seen a growth spurt for Sam and he was now at a nice 5"9. Still four inches short of his brother-and staying that way according to Dean-but Bobby had a feeling that Sam wasn't going to stop growing. He'd filled out some too, with John training with him when he came and Dean working his brother through basic stuff.

The most noticeable thing was that he stood taller, hair fringing out to cover his forehead but not to cover his eyes. Sam didn't curl into himself anymore, he wasn't hiding. Boy still had his moments but Sam looked like a new kid.

"Happy Birthday Sam." Bobby said warmly, bringing Sam in for a tight hug. Sam was still shorter than him, for now. Pulling back Sam stared around at everything that had been put together. Dean stayed back, leaning in to whisper to Bobby.

"Where's dad?"

"Gettin' the cake."

Dean raised a brow.

"He'll be here soon, don't get your panties in a twist."

"What's Dean twisting his panties for?"

Sam had come back in.

"None of your business Sam, unless you want it to be your panties I'm twisting."

Dean scowled at his brother, but it was more teasing than angry. Sam laughed and Dean joined a few moments later. Bobby glared at the two of them mumbling something about 'bloody idjits' under his breath. Bobby walked into the kitchen and shoved a stack of bowls into Dean's hand and jerked a thumb toward the table.

"You two start setting up, we're eating once yer daddy gets back."

Dean and Sam set about putting down napkins and mismatched silverware and cups. Bobby brought the pot to the table and started cutting the french bread while Sam brought the salad out.

"Uh-uh." Bobby said, slapping the hand that was sneaking out to snag a piece of bread. Dean pouted and glanced over at Sam who was stealing bits from the salad.

"That's not fair Bobby." He whined. "Why aren't you bothering Sam?"

"'Cause he's the birthday boy and once you start now you ain't gonna stop."

Sam stuck his tongue out at his brother, grinning smugly.

"That's it!" Dean tackled his brother to the floor and pinned him. Sam however had picked up on his training real quick and was soon out of Dean's hold and working on getting his brother pinned.

"Damn! You friggin' idjits get off my Goddamn floor!"

"Let 'em have at it Bobby, maybe it'll get them tired enough to stop squawking at each other."

Bobby turned his menacing glare on John who had just stepped into the kitchen, cake in hand. Sam and Dean sprung up at seeing John. Dean grabbed the cake, fingers pulling up the cardboard top to look at the cake. Sam meanwhile was pulled in for a tight hug from his dad. Bobby grabbed the cake from Dean's hands just as the teen was about to stick his finger into one of the frosted flowers.

"Keep your thieving fingers to yerself." Bobby snapped.

Dean just smiled sheepishly before going behind Bobby's back and grabbing a piece of bread while Bobby wasn't looking. Bobby placed the cake on the table alongside the soup pot, salad bowl, and plate stacked with bread.

"Alright, everybody sit before I take this all out to Rumsfeld."

The warning had Dean in his chair in a second. Sam stopped his rambling flow to his dad about the school project he was working on and had thought up. They both came over and finally everyone was settled at the table.

"Grace, Sam?"

Sam had met Pastor Jim a month into his new life and had taken a liking to the man. He wasn't devoted per se but he did shove Bobby and Dean-and John when he was there-into the car to go to church once a week and liked them to say grace at meals.

Sam nodded and they all held each others hands. Sam said a few words which were responded to with 'amens' from the rest. With that said, everybody began digging in; Dean going for the soup and Sam for the salad. The meal passed comfortably, a few words passed between them along with pithy comments that were mainly between the two teenage boys.

When they were through with the meal, they had the cake left. Dean immediately reached for it, knife in one hand and a plate in the other.

"Dean." Bobby said in a warning voice. Bobby had taken over the discipline with both the boys while John was the one who got to dote. They were both loved though by both of the boys.

Dean stopped his advance and sent a smirk to Sam who gave him a bitch-face. Before cake could be cut, presents had to be open and each family member had to say why they loved the birthday person. That unusual activity-unusual for the stoic and overtly manly family-had been coined by Dean when he was seven. It had been Bobby's first birthday with Dean with the little boy knowing. The little sneak had looked around in his papers until figuring out when the old man had been born. Dean had made a cake; one that looked more like a pile of something else. He had in his adorable little voice said that birthday's were for letting people know how much you loved them. Since then it had been a tradition for them to inform each other of said love.

"Fine-" Dean said with an annoyed voice.

"I love Sam soooo much-" He said, sending his brother a mocking smirk. "Because of his pretty princess hair."

Bobby immediately smacked Dean upside his head. "Stop being an idjit."

Dean rolled his eyes and finally became more serious.

"I love Sam-" It didn't stop him from still exaggerating the word 'love' in a silly tone.

"Because he's my little brother, best one a guy could have."

The smirk turned into a genuine smile as Dean took in the beaming smile on Sam's face.

"Alright cake time!"

Dean reached for the cake again just to have John this time slide it away from him.

"Awww come on, don't be a cake-blocker."

A deadly glare latter and Dean was settling back in his chair, arms now folded and hands away from the cake.

"It's not pie anyway." Dean grumbled under his breath.

"Alright." John said, clearing his throat. Sam looked in anticipation at his dad, adoration in his gaze. John smiled, pleased to know that he had people around him who loved him.

"I love Sam because he's the smartest kid I know, best thing to brag about alongside my other son of course."

Both boys sent him smiles.

"I love Sam because he's the best thing that's happened to this family."

Nobody said anything as everyone mentally agreed, thinking about just eight months ago when Sam had first come into their lives.

"Who's up for cake?"

The moment was broken and Dean was reaching out for the cake. While he started cutting it, Sam began opening his presents.

"Hey, no, my present goes last."

Sam sent his brother a strange look before setting the small package to the side. He started with Bobby's which had been haphazardly wrapped in newspaper. Without unwrapping it he already knew what it was. The computer was a little worn and wasn't the newest model but that didn't matter.

"Thanks Bobby!"

Bobby smiled giving a small nod. Dean handed down a plate.

Sam started on John's gift next, his face lit up with joy when the paper was pulled aside to reveal several books. There was a quick 'I love it' and 'thank you' and then Sam was reaching for Dean's present.

"No, wait till later."

Sam frowned but set it to the side again. With that they set into the cake skipping the 'happy birthday' song and the candles. There was only so much the family was willing to concede to mushy moments and Dean's tradition was it. The cake was demolished quickly and they were soon clearing the table. It was five o'clock now and John had to get going, there was a shifter that Caleb needed help with. There was quick good bye and John was out the door.

Dean helped Sam take the computer into the study room where they hooked it up with Sam promising himself that he'd check it out later. Then he took the books upstairs, Dean's gift balanced on top. Once both boys were in the room Sam set to placing the books in his bookcase while Dean plopped down on the bed.

"So, when do I get to open it?"

"Now."

Sam looked suspiciously at his brother.

"It's not a prank or something, is it?"

Dean shook his head and held the gift out to Sam. Sam sat down on the bed next to his brother and took the gift. It was wrapped in old Christmas wrapping paper. Sam studied the ugly cartoon reindeer set against a green background.

"Come on, open it." Dean said, nudging Sam in the ribs.

Sam began slowly peeling back the paper, making sure not to rip it but rather pulling back the tape carefully. The paper gone, Sam took in a small brown jewelry box. It had a bird and flowers carved on the lid. It wasn't large, just big enough to fit some earrings and such. Sam looked dubiously at his brother.

"It's not a prank, I swear."

Sam nodded before removing the lid to the jewelry box. Inside was a photograph of a beautiful blonde woman. In her arms was a baby and next to her was John who was holding a small four year old boy. Sam took a few moments to process what he was looking at. It clicked and he realized that the picture was of his mother; more than that it was a picture of his family.

"It's uh-" Dean's voice broke in emotion.

"It's a picture of us. Of mom."

Sam looked down at the picture in awe.

"The jewelry box was hers, it was one of the few things that escaped the fire. I know it's girly and stuff and it's not much, nothing like the computer and books, but-"

Sam cut his brother's rambling off by hugging him tightly.

"I love it Dean."

Dean circled his arms around his brother. They held it a few moments before breaking off.

"I figured you could ask anything you want about mom and I'll answer as best as I can."

Sam beamed at his brother.

"It's the best gift ever."

* * *

I know, very mushy. I hope it wraps things up nicely enough.

Thank you again! It has been so much fun to write this story. It's been a rough and bumpy ride and for whatever reason most of you have held on until the end!


End file.
